The Broken Hearts
by Mallory Quinn
Summary: What if Candy was no more and Annie and Terry got closer? I love challenges and this one was a huge one. I wrote this with my friend Bridget25. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**The broken hearts**_

_**Prologue**_

The news fell like the thunder, without any warnings, making a very loud noise to everybody's ears. They were even afraid to repeat it. Those who have heard it wanted it to be during a nightmare so they could wake up in startled and be reassured, that it was only a bed dream… But it was reality…

The whole Andrew family was having dinner, when the butler brought the telegram announcing the horrible news. It was total consternation. Even those who said they didn't like her weren't able to say a word in front of everybody's devastated faces…

Annie Brighton, her sister and best friend, couldn't stop crying. Nobody was there to console her. Her fiancé, Archie, retired in his room, too upset to say anything and rejecting his fiancée's hand…

Albert the head of the family retired in his office and he didn't want to see anybody. The great aunt also went to her room, more upset than she would've thought… Neil Reagan screamed and got out of the manor running. Mr. Reagan took his wife and daughter, who was more upset than she would've ever thought… Candy was no more? Who was she going to tease now? She was the enemy she loved to hate… Did she love Candy more than she was willing to admit? She has been part of her life for years and she spent her time calling her names…but Candy was going to miss her. She knew that Candy was letting her call her names, she could've reacted more, but she let her do it, since her life wasn't that full. Teasing Candy was one of her favourite hobby… Mr. Reagan regretted not having done more for Candy and Mrs. Reagan didn't say a word. She remembered when Candy came to her, as a little girl, asking her to help her become a lady… She should've helped her. She was not regretting it…

Patricia O'Brien was at her parents in Florida when she heard the news. She went to her room to cry her friend…

Her colleagues and the patients at the hospital, where she worked were shocked with sadness… The nurse who cheered up everybody was no more, she went to the war, and she was never coming back.

The Pony Home was in mourning. Candy's two mothers were crying with all of her little orphan brothers and sisters. Tom went to lock himself in his room and he was inconsolable. His dearest little sister… Jimmy angry, because Candy had prevented him from going to the war only to go there herself and get killed! How dared she die on him? She had no right to die! She had stopped him from going just to go die in his place? No! It wasn't fair! His chief wasn't dead! He also went to lock himself up in his room to cry his big sister…

Terrence Grandchester came back from the theatre and he was looking at his mail of the day. The telegram was there. He didn't like getting those; it was never good news… He opened the telegram and he screamed very loudly:

\- NO!

Susanna Marlowe his lady companion was in her wheelchair and she was startled:

\- Terry? What's going on?

He didn't reply and he went to his room. Susanna picked up the telegram that Terry had dropped on the floor and she read it… oh my God! Candy was dead? She didn't know how to feel. Candy had left her Terry, the man she loved… She had been jealous of Candy, but after her selfless gesture, she had changed her opinion on her, even if she would never admit it. But her rival was no longer in this world, maybe now, Terry would look at her like a woman? Because Candy was like a ghost between them, she never really left them… But being dead, she will probably even more present in their lives! Terry was going to make her a saint! But Susanna felt ashamed; a young woman was dead during the war… And was thinking only about herself! "Me, myself and I"!

Eleonor Baker felt bad when she heard the news. That girl had convinced her son to speak to her and forgive her. She was an angel.

\- You're an angel now, Candy. Keep an eye on my son…, she said with tears in her eyes

Her understudy replaced her for her next representations. Terry had also taken a few days off. His wife in his heart was dead, he was a grieving widow… he had lost his wife and nothing else was important to him…

Yes, the news of Candice White Andrew's death, had touched more people than she could've had imagined herself.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Broken Hearts**_

_**Chapter 1  
"My sister, my friend, my twin…"**_

Her head was heavy, it was hurting her. She looked out the window and she saw the day was finally up. It had seemed to her like the night was eternal and that the day would never come. Seconds seemed like hours. Annie Brighton was up; her eyes were swollen and red.

The day was up, the day was finally there…The day they were going to bury Candy for good.

Annie got up, took a shower and she looked for a black dress and a black hat to go bury her sister.  
_  
"Annie, this is a kiss from your mommy, said Candy kissing her on the cheek"_

Annie started to cry. Candy had done everything for so she wouldn't feel the urge to be adopted, but she had betrayed her by abandoning her, by getting adopted. Candy never held it against her, since she was happy with her new parents. Candy always wanted what's best for her.

_"__Oh Candy! I miss you so much" She thought_

She looked in the mirror and she saw that her eyes were swollen. She took black glasses and she put them on to hide her eyes.

She went downstairs and she found her parents ready to go to the cemetery.

Archie arrived at the cemetery and he was still wondering how he managed to get ready to be there. He wanted to sleep and never wake up again. He had already lost his beloved brother and now, he had lost the woman he loves for good…

Albert was at the cemetery with his nephew. They were not saying a word. The rest of the family was also there and a lot of people that Albert didn't know… The Pony Home was also there and Candy's colleagues from the hospital, her superiors; Miss Mary-Jane, Professor Leonard.

Annie arrived at the cemetery with her parents and she went to sit next to Aunt Elroy. Archie didn't even look at her.

Patricia had also come for her friend's burial. She couldn't stop crying.

Terrence Grandchester arrived at the cemetery with his lady companion in her wheelchair which their driver they hired when they got to Chicago, was pushing. Eleonor Baker was also there, very elegant in her designer black dress. Her up do was impeccable and her little black hat with a little veil was very chic.

There were also reporters and photographs. The news of Candice White Andrew's death made front page news. The adoptive daughter of billionaire William Albert Andrew was known for her work at the hospital and her charity work, for being a philanthropist. By going to the war, she had surprised everybody. Her death during the war had saddened so many people.

The sky was cloudy during the ceremony and it started to rain. It was like the sky was also weeping Candy's death. Annie couldn't stop crying. When the ceremony was over, the rain stopped falling and the sun started to shine.

_"__Oh Candy! The sun came out to say goodbye to you" Thought Annie_

Terry was thinking.

_"__Freckles, my love, the sun which had given you that beautiful present, comes out to say goodbye to you" He thought_

Everybody stood up to put a flower on Candy's casket.

\- Goodbye little one, said Albert

\- Goodbye Candy, said Archie

\- Goodbye my love, said Terry

Susanna was heartbroken when she heard that.

\- Goodbye, my sister, my friend, my twin, said Annie crying

She almost fell and she would've if Terry hadn't caught her. Annie was in Terry's arms, hold on to him like a leech. She needed comfort. Terry held her against him.

The others were too sad to realise anything. Annie and Terry didn't even realised what they were doing either.

When the casket was going down, the cries became louder and louder.

\- Candy, Candy! Don't leave me! Candy, please! Don't leave me!

\- Candy! Said Annie, oh Candy, you're going to miss me… don't leave me! I'm lost without you! Candy! NO!

Annie wanted to run to the casket, and Terry held her back and she put her arms around his neck and she cried against him. They were both crying.

Susanna was furious. Terry was making a spectacle of himself in front of everybody with that girl who couldn't stop crying. Candy's sister! She didn't know that Candy had a sister! And she was holding on to Terry…

After the ceremony, everybody was at Albert's at the manor. Annie was in Candy's room with Patricia lying on the bed crying. Terry and the others were in the living room. Susanna was in her wheelchair next to Terry.

\- Can we go now? She asked Terry

\- Susanna, please, don't piss me off today!

He stood up to go for walk in the garden. Susanna blushed and Eleonor went to sit next to her.

\- What are you doing here? Asked Eleonor

\- I came with Terry…

\- To the funeral of the woman he loves?

\- I wanted to be there too; Candy left me Terry

\- Yes and if she hadn't done it, maybe she wouldn't have gone to die at the war!

\- It's not my fault!

\- Whose fault is it then?

\- I saved Terry's life…

\- Yes, and now Candy is dead because she wasn't with Terry

\- What are you insinuating

\- Nothing. I'm just making conversation… but you should've stayed home…

Eleonor stood up and left. Susanna had a bad feeling. Candy's death had completely changed Terry. He didn't even talk to her anymore, he came back late. She knew he spent the night with cheap little actresses. Candy dead was more lethal than Candy alive somewhere…

Annie was with Patricia in Candy's room.

\- We have to go downstairs, said Patricia

\- Yes, said Annie wiping her tears

\- Archie must be looking for you…

\- I don't think so… ever since we got the news of Candy's death, Archie stopped talking to me

\- But you're engaged!

\- For him it doesn't mean anything, believe-me!

\- I'm sorry Annie

\- I love him so much… I know that Candy had asked him to look after me… it's the only reason he's with me…

\- It's going to be fine Annie said Patricia hugging her

The two young ladies went downstairs to join the others. The house was full… Who knew Candy knew so many people?

Archie was talking to Albert. He saw Annie from afar with Patricia.

\- Excuse me uncle, I have to speak to Annie…

Archie left Albert and he walked to Annie.

\- Can you come with me in the study? Said Archie walking towards it

Just like that, with no warning and he hadn't spoken to her ever since they got Candy's news about her death… Annie looked at Patty and followed her fiancé to Albert's study. She closed the door behind her. The study was big with book shelves, full of all sorts of books: a place of dream for those who love to read.

Archie, in his black suit was very attractive. Annie always melted in front of him; he was the man of her dreams. But at that moment, se knew that the man of her dreams was not going to make her dream…

\- I wanted to tell you that… I don't want to be your fiancé anymore…I want to break up… it's over

Annie felt like her whole world had already crumbled with her sister's death, was falling further down…

\- You…you want to break up? Today, the day I buried my sister and best friend? Ever since we got the news of her death, you didn't even speak to me! She was my sister! And finally you come to speak to me to dump me? I never thought you'd be so cruel, Archie…

\- Listen, it's over, ok?! I don't have to pretend anymore! I don't love you! I loved Candy! She asked me to take care of you… because you couldn't stand that I declare my love for her! You were just a selfish brat who only thought about herself, without caring about what I was feeling! I loved Candy, not you! I've never loved you! I had to force myself to kiss you and I had to imagine Candy in your place!

\- You could've chosen another moment to tell me that, don't you think so? How could you be so cruel? On Candy's funeral?

\- She was the woman I love! I would've done anything for her, even be with a woman I don't love just to make her happy! But now, she's not here anymore, I don't need to pretend to be with you! You disgust me!

Archie got a big slap. Annie hit him so hard his cheek was red with her hand mark…

\- You stupid coward! You didn't have enough guts to tell Candy that you didn't want me and now you're punishing me because Candy is dead? She must me be really proud of you at this moment! You're a disgusting human being and now I'm wondering what did I ever saw in you! I don't need your pity! I deserve a man who loves me for me, not one who is forced to just to please his beloved!

She took her engagement ring off and she threw it to his face.

\- Fuck off Archibald! Candy would be very proud of you!  
Annie got out of the study with tears in her eyes. She walked to the door. Patricia followed her.

\- Annie? What's wrong? What did Archie want?

\- What do you think? Said Annie in tears

\- He broke up with you? Today? The day of Candy's funeral?

\- He never loved me! He finally told me the whole truth…I disgust him Patty; he had to thing about Candy to kiss me… if that!

\- I'm sorry Annie, said Patty

\- No, it's my fault… I behaved like a spoiled brat. I wanted Archie and nothing else mattered… I was jealous of Candy because I saw that Archie liked her, he even asked me to be nice to Candy since she was an orphan… Anyway, it doesn't matter! There are worst thing in life right? Like loosing my sister and best friend

Annie continued crying on her way back home. She went to lock herself in her room.

Patricia was closer to Archibald ever since Alistair had died. She went to see him in the study.

\- Archie?

He turned around. You could see the mark of Annie's hand on the cheek.

\- Oh my God! You're not pretty to look at!

\- Annie fixed me up. I had to restrain myself not to hit her back…

\- You had just dumped her; you were not going to hit her too on top of it…?

\- I couldn't continue the comedy; Grandchester is the actor, not me!

\- It was Candy's funeral Archie, you couldn't wait?

\- No…

\- Candy asked you to take care of Annie, it meant for good Archie, not only if she's alive

\- I never should've agreed to that… Annie interrupted my love declaration for Candy… you can't know how much I resent her for that! If Candy was with me, she would never have gone to the war! But my hands and feet were tied because I had to pretend to be with Annie Brighton!

\- Annie loves you Archibald, you can't resent her for loving you! Annie and you are lucky to be alive, you're wasting your time dreaming about Candy, whom, you know would never had gone out with you because of Annie! Anyway, she was in love with Terry!

\- Don't say that!

\- Denying the obvious won't change things…

\- How do you do it Patty? How do you live without the person you love the most in the world?  
Patty approached Archie and she hugged him. He cried and she consoled him.

\- I know it's hard, but it will get better with time…take it one day at a time; you'll see it will get better… Tu had Annie, you could've consoled each other, but…Archie, having someone who loves us is also very important in our life… you're pushing Annie away for something you did… you shouldn't have please Candy, you should've said no to her and continue to pursue her… But what's done is done… I miss Candy so much…it turns out, she was what we had in common… and she was the one uniting us…

Patricia continued consoling Archie, in Annie's place. Albert opened the study door and he shook his head. Patricia and Archie? Who was consoling Annie?

He went to the garden and he saw Terry with a glass in his hand.

\- Terry…

\- Albert, said Terry a little drunk, you were suppose to take care of her, how could you have let her go to the war? How could you let her go and get herself killed? You were her adoptive father! You should've used the authority and stop her from doing that craziness!

\- And you, you should've chosen to be with her instead of your duty! You should've found another solution! The break with you started everything! All her plans went up in smoke! You should've seen her when she got your invitation for the premiere; she was the happiest girl in the world! She was dancing in the street, careless, thinking about you! All she found was bad luck in New York… I know it's not your fault, the circumstances were against you… but

\- You should've stopped her! Said Terry angry, she was your responsibility!

Eleonor arrived at that moment.

\- It's no use to blame ourselves now! She said, it's not going to make Candy come back! Terry, let's go home. Mr. Andrew, all my condolences and thank you for your hospitality.

\- You're very welcome. And call me Albert please

\- All right Albert, she said smiling, come on Terry, let's go

Terry followed his mother and they went to get Susanna to leave the mansion.

\- It's about time, said Susanna sulking

\- Susanna, you shouldn't have come! You really had nothing to do here! Said Eleonor

\- What about you? Why are you here? To support Terry in his love for another woman?

\- For your information, I owe my relationship with Terry to Candy! She's the one who convinced Terry to reconcile with me, during a certain summer in Scotland! She gave me back my son!

\- Oh… I came because she gave me Terry…

\- So a little respect for those who are suffering because of her death!

\- I'm sorry, said Susanna ashamed

They left the manor to go back to the hotel. They did their luggage and they took the train back to New York. Once they got to their apartment, Terry went to change in his room. Eleonor went back to her house. Susanna was in her room changing with the help of her mother.

\- So, how was it?

\- Very sad! It was a funeral mom!

\- Your rival is no more; you'd think you'd be happier…

\- Mom, a young woman is dead at the war…! It's awful!

\- Yes, it's sad, but you don't have a rival anymore…

\- How could you be so cruel?

\- I'm realistic honey

\- Mom, get out of my room please…

\- Very well, when you calm down and you think about it a little, you'll see I'm right…

Susanna looked at her mother go. She finished getting ready and she went to the living room. Terry was sitting down. He had a cup of tea in his hand.

\- Susanna, we have to talk, he said

\- Of course Terry, what do you want to tell me?

\- Susanna, I'm sorry, but it can't continue…

\- What?

\- The two of us, our relationship…it can't continue

\- But why? I love you, we have to get married

\- Candy's death showed me that life was nothing, it could end at anytime and I'm sorry, but I don't see myself living by your side… I don't love you Susanna… You saved my life, your mother wants me to take care of you, and I can do that, if you need anything, but my life belongs to me… and I want to live like I please Susanna…

Susanna was in tears, she started sobbing very loudly.

\- Hang in there Susanna, said Terry indifferent, I'm going to go spend the night at my mother's and live there, while I find a place to leave

And he left without turning back slamming the door. Mrs Marlowe heard her daughter's cries and she ran to see what was going on.

\- Susanna honey? What's going on?

\- Terry is gone…

\- What? He went out? He's going to come back…

\- He's gone mom! He's not coming back! Candy's death showed him that he shouldn't be wasting his time with a woman he doesn't love! He doesn't love me mom! With Candy dead, he doesn't feel obligated to stay with me anymore! Oh mom, what am I going to do! I love him so much!

\- The bastard! He's going to hear me…

\- No mom! Leave him alone! You've done enough! I 'm going to get Terry back my own way!

Susanna Marlowe had made a decision; she was going to get Terry back.

Terry had made the decision to leave his duty which was making him unhappy.

Albert had made the decision to travel…

Archibald had broken off his engagement and he was wondering if he had taken the right decision.

Patricia was going back to Florida; Candy's death had upset her. She needed to be far away from everything that reminded her of Candy.

Neil Reagan turned to drugs and booze to try to forget Candy… But he felt bad when the effects of the drugs were over, he would feel bad and he would start over…

Eliza Reagan saw Candy's death as a way in to try to win over Terry… She was going to show him, that he was really in love with her, not Candy!

Annie Brighton was in her room crying her sister, friend and twin… and nothing was able to console her… she was feeling lost, ripped apart, the funeral was horrible, then Archie break off their engagement… What horrendous day… but… when she cried in Terry's arms, she felt better for those few moments, when he had caught her, when she almost fell…

_"__What on earth am I thinking about!? I'm officially sure now that I'm totally loosing it! Oh Candy, I miss you so much!" She thought_

So she forgot about Terry… And she thought about the Pony Home when Candy and her were little girls…


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Broken Hearts**_

_**Chapter 2  
"A New Start"**_

_** By Bridget25**_

_"__We're going to stay at Miss Pony's forever Annie. I don't want to get adopted; I don't want to be separated from you."_

_"Me neither Candy, I will do everything so we could always be together."_

_"Even if you dream of a mommy and a daddy?"_

_"I already have my parents here Candy. There's you, for my mommy the father tree, for my daddy"_

_"Here is a kiss from your father."_

_"Here is a kiss from your mother…"_

_"Let's race to the house…"_

_"Candy! Wait for me…"_

The laughs from the past startled Annie who was dozing off on the train seat which was taking her far away from those place full of painful memories. Six months had just gone by so fast, six months during which, Annie had put order in her life and made a serious decision. Maybe she was influenced by Candy, but the idea wouldn't leave her mind. If her sister was still there, what would she say? She would probably encourage her to follow the way she had chosen for herself. After all, nothing was holding her here and a change of scenery would be welcome. During the last 6 months, the young brunette had seen people change around her. Albert was more absent than ever, the great aunt was letting herself get sucked by remorse for rejecting Candy, as for the Reagans, Neil was lost in the destructive world of drugs… He was using more and more; his parents were refusing to see that their son was falling into the darkness of the drug world. Eliza… well Eliza had disappeared all of a sudden and it wasn't that bad, because that girl was the only one who wasn't taking her adoptive cousin's death to heart.

Archibald… Just the thought of that name, made Annie's heart tight, her stomach move and gave her nausea. He had rejected her without mercy on the day of Candy's burial. He didn't wait a few days to add to her pain the suffering of a break-up. She did know that he didn't love her, but he could've at least had the decency to wait a little. He had told her so many mean things, almost blaming her for the death of her friend.

_"__If you hadn't interrupt my love declaration with your selfishness, she wouldn't have developed those ridiculous feelings for Grandchester, which brought her bad luck and lead her to her death"_

He was blaming her for falling in love with him. How could a man say such a thing to someone who had given him so much, someone whom he didn't even realise existed?

Archie and his blames can go to hell; he didn't visit her once since their break up. Why would he have visited her? Candy is not there to make him act like a concerned fiancé, anymore...

The sweet and calm Annie had raised her hand on him and she realised with delectation that the gesture was, it made her feel very good. That Cornwell moron could stay married to Candy's ghost for all she cared; she washed her hands from the situation; it was over for good.

After a big sigh, she put her head on the glass window of the train and continued to reminisce. How did she find herself today on the train on her way to New York?

Well that idea came to her one day when she went to the cemetery to visit Candy's grave. She went there practically every day, in the beginning to cry and then to talk, even if the flood of tears continued to barge out of her blue eyes. That day, she was telling her about her mother's latest craziness while finishing a dress for Miss Pony. She had offered to make a new dress, a little more practical so she could run after the children.

\- Miss Pony don't seem to be getting old at all, she still has the same vitality she had when we were children. Do you remember Candy when you tied the ducks together to their mother so they wouldn't lose her like us?

The silence from the cemetery was her only answer… The wind was blowing the leaves off the ground, making them dance around the dirt in alleys. The trees were about to go to sleep for the winter. They will come back to life next spring. Annie turned to Candy's stone and she burst into tears asking: why?

\- Why aren't you a tree too? You could've come back every spring, nice and sweet Candy. I feel so lonely since you're no more; I'm going crazy here…

Her tears washed her grief for moment, and then she raised her head saying:

\- You're right Candy; I shouldn't let myself go like that. You often reproached me my lack of courage, I have to raise my head and go my way the way I want it. I'm not a china doll, I've never been one. This disguise and the manners my mom put on me, I have to get rid of them and go back to being the girl from the prairie who used to run with you in the woods.

Then she dried her tears and looked at her work, she unfolded it completely and she asked:

\- What do you think Candy? Miss Pony will be more at ease in this dress? It's an old dress, she asked me to retouch. I've added some mimosas and dandelions; I know how much she loves those flowers. And look on the sleeves and the collar; I put some ribbons mom was going to throw away. Can you believe it? They were still good to use… I'm happy with what I've done. Maybe I could make it my day job?

Annie burst out laughing, but she stopped very quickly… Hey! There's an idea! She could use her ability and her sense for sewing to make the most beautiful dresses in New York… That city was a city of fashion; she could have the chance to succeed in something. Her brain started to work very fast. She knew a woman in town, a rich woman who could handle the needle very well. She had offered, a lot of time to teach her, her passion. But since Annie never went to her place without her mother, she had always refused because she was afraid to tease her mother's anger. A lot of time, that woman offered to pay her for her work and she would keep it a secret from Mrs. Brighton. Annie had been more than tempted to accept that very nice proposition, but she always ended up refusing.

_"__Too bad, had said the woman, I'm sure you would've been a great seamstress. I know it by all the remarks you made on my work. You could make it your day job."_

Mrs. Brighton had laugh at that last remark, she begged the woman not to put such crazy ideas in her daughter's head. A woman from the upper class does not work. Only those suffragettes have such revolutionary thoughts, at that rate, women will end up becoming lawyer and doctors. Like that Candy who went to nursing school, and who was a shame for the Andrew family. Let's leave the work to men and the house to women. The young woman had looked down, when she heard her mother. The woman looked at Annie and she understood that she was not made to look like a china doll.

Since that last visit, Annie was prohibited to go to that woman's house or to socialise with her. That woman would end up having a bad influence on her. What would happen to the Brighton's name if one of their women started working, where would we go? But finally the news of Candy's death had changed the world of this young woman. No more friends, no more fiancé, no more family, she didn't have anything left. Because Candy was the only thing she wanted around her. But she realised that destiny was very cruel. After going after Candy and vanquishing her, it was now going against her. By eliminating Candy, it had killed a part of Annie, which was finally feeling the pain her sister must've felt through her death; the loneliness to see herself abandoned by everyone you love.

Candy was gone, but Annie was going to show destiny that she won't let it have her so easily. She wanted to be worthy of her best friend, so she would be proud of her up there, so that when they meet again in paradise, Candy could tell her how happy she was to see her get up from everything, on her own.

She quickly put her stuff away in her bag, she said goodbye to Candy saying a few words to apologise and left the cemetery running out of there. She ran very fast and she went to see Mrs. Marietta Smith, the woman who was a seamtress. She had made a decision to accept her help and let her teach her what she knew, even if that meant to do it behind her mother's back.

When she arrived at Mrs. Smith's place, she found her in front of her sewing machine, working on a beautiful piece of green silk. She waved and smiled to her visitor. Annie was still breathless from her running and she said hello to her politely.

Sitting in the living room, the young woman was sipping a cup of hot tea, while Mrs. Smith was carefully looking at her work on Miss Pony's dress. She put the tissue on the table and she took off her glasses, shaped like half moons off. Annie was anxiously waiting the verdict, but she let Mrs Smith time to swallow a sip of verbena tea. Then, she looked at the young girl, whose eyes seemed to be asking "so"?

\- That's very good work Annie. Bravo.

\- Oh, thank you Mrs. Smith

\- I knew you were a good seamstress. I felt it.

\- I could feel it too, said Annie smiling

\- What do you intend to do?

\- Well, since the death of my friend Candy, I've looked at my life. My ex-fiancé was a moron who broke up with me on the day of Candy's funerals. I was deeply hurt, but I have to say that finally it may not be a bad thing. Because with that, he gave me back my freedom.

\- What do you mean by that?

\- My mother hated Candy because she worked. You know she bans in her house, all ideas of seeing a woman from the upper class using her hands, for something else than embroidery or to play harpsichord.

\- As a matter of fact, your mother was more than mean to me when she knew I was making my own dresses

\- I wanted to know…does your proposition to teach me still stand?

\- Annie?

\- What I mean is that I have the intention to leave Chicago. I want to go to New York, where I'm sure my collections would please those fashion hungry women. For that, I need your help, I need you to teach me what I don't already know

\- But what about your mother?

\- My mother doesn't run my life. She doesn't want to understand that between Archibald Cornwell and I, there will never be anything anymore. She still convinced that Candy's death made him talk and that he will come back to me. Honestly, even if she was telling the truth, I won't take that man back. And I don't want to wait for something, without giving anything back. I want to work with my own hands, I want earn the fruit of my work.

Mrs. Smith stood up from her armchair and she walked to the window. Annie was wondering if she had been convincing enough for Mrs. Smith to agree to help her. Putting her little finger in her mouth, she observed the gentle gestures of that woman. She had a deep sigh and she said:

\- Come here every evening from 10 pm. I will teach you what I know

\- Oh… Thank you Mrs. Smith, said Annie crying silently

Mrs. Smith turned around and she smiled nicely to her new young pupil. She also told her that she will pay her for every piece of work she was going to finish for her and if she really did a good job, she will have extra money.

All happy, Annie left the Smith's manor, almost dancing, without knowing that a pair of chestnut eyes were looking at her from afar wondering:

_"__Why is that cry baby so happy?"_

Without thinking too much about it, especially, knowing that the orphans from the Pony Home were kind of weird, she went back to her favourite hobby; shopping. The redhead Eliza Reagan had other plans in mind. Knowing that Terrence Grandchester was free from Candy and from his handicapped fiancée, she had the intention to go to New York to try to get him for herself. Playing the understandable sister, she will probably be able to take advantage of his weakness and she will find herself becoming Mrs. Grandchester before the actor realise what hit him. She never forgot how he humiliated her in college, rejecting her and spitting on her when he was angry. It was her turn, she was preparing her little revenge, Eliza style, and she's going to trap him easily without having any obstacle.

Satisfied with the view of her future life as a couple with Terrence, she invited a few men to celebrate her future departure, all night long at her place.

Eliza was wallowed in luxury and loved the delicious sensations of the sexual act. How could she deprive herself? Also when she's going to be married to Terrence, she will make sure to make him the most divine partner this earth has ever known and in case it doesn't work, which is highly unlikely, she will improvise a lover or two.

It's been 4 months since Eliza was seeing Annie leaving the Smith's manor during the night, while she was leaving the manor of her latest sex partner. Curious to know what that little orphan was plotting, she followed her once from the beginning until the end of her stay at the Smiths. She saw her sitting on a chair working like a vulgar peasant girl. Annie was embroidering, sewing, cutting, needling…

A bad smile drew on the redhead's face.

_"__Mrs. Brighton is going to be glad to learn that her daughter was using her hands like a fleabag."_

She left the street and went back home with the firm intention to tell everything to Mrs. Brighton the next day.

When Annie appeared in the living room, ready for a new day of work, she was started to see Eliza Reagan with a satisfied look and her mother, on a verge of a nervous break down.

The hostilities started, the brunette was barely able to say "hello". Mrs. Brighton yelled, all hell broke lose. She asked for explanations on the inadmissible behaviour of her daughter.

\- I've heard you're taking sewing courses at that crazy Mrs. Smith's

\- She's not crazy, mom, she's teaching me a job

\- Jesus-Christ, a job? What for? I told you that a lady of your class doesn't have to work

\- You're a shame for everybody Annie, said Eliza, you're soiling your name and by soiling your name, you're soiling the Reagan's and the Andrew's name too…

\- Shut up! Said Annie, you're the one who came tell mom everything?

\- Of course, I couldn't let you do it. And a young lady who walks around alone in the middle of the night it's stupid.

\- What about you? What were you doing outside at such a time, my dear Eliza?

\- I was visiting my friend Celimene who has been sick and confined to her bed for a week now

\- You? You're into charity work now? Give me a break!

\- That's enough! Interrupted Mrs. Brighton, Annie, I forbid you to see that woman again, I forbid you to think about working. That Candy made you soft in the head with her suffragette's ideas. If she had jumped off a bridge telling you it was beautiful sensation, you would've done it too

\- Candy was free and she…

\- And she was alone, said Mrs. Brighton, no fiancé, no strings, no stability. She was living a scandalous life and you see where that lead her? She's dead Annie, dead! And from now on, I forbid you to go to the cemetery!

\- ENOUGH! Yelled Annie putting her hands on her ears. You're forbidding me this, forbidding me that, you want me to get married and be a decorative plant! Be pretty and shut up. I want more than that from life. You've separated me from my sister, you're continuing to separate me from the people I love, you're depriving me of my freedom and I'm going to end up being suffocating . I'm taking my life into my own hands, mom. I'M NOT A LIVING ROOM CHINA DOLL!

Annie left the room leaving Mrs. Brighton stunned and Eliza surprised. Since when does that little orphan without a cent, replied the way she did? She console Mrs. Brighton for a little while who cried over the craziness that took over her daughter, cursing Candy for her influence on her child. Eliza felt good in that house, because nobody hated Candy anymore, not even her mother. So hearing Mrs. Brighton being so crude with that stable girl, was like a soothing cream on her heart and gave her more courage to go after Terrence and seduce him. If she succeeds, Candy will probably turn over in her grave a dozen of times. With her theatrics, Eliza managed to calm that poor woman and then she left the house.

Mrs. Brighton went to her daughter's room, with the decision to lock her up if need be, but she hit a brick wall. Annie was packing her things one by one and putting them in a leather trunk without a look for her mother. The noble gestures of the young lady manipulating her clothes, clearly showed the delicate education she had received. Mrs. Brighton's anger was still there, so she approached her fast and took out everything she had put in the trunk and threw it on the floor. Annie took her mother's arm and pushed her on the bed, giving her the mean eye and she asked calmly:

\- Stop it mom. I decided to leave. Nothing is holding me back here

\- I'm your mother

\- I know and I love you. But I want to go. I'm not made to be sequestered in this mansion. I need something else.

\- I refuse to let you go. If you leave this mansion, I'm going to cut you off, do you hear me?

\- Loud and clear, no need to yell. If you think that's going to keep me here, you're mistaking

\- You don't know what to do with your ten fingers; you're going to end up a beggar on the streets. Of course when you fail and fall on your face, there is no way you're coming back here. Once you go out that door, it's going to be close for you for ever.

\- You're an exemplary mother. How come woman like you, could pretend to love her daughter, and never encourages her

\- I'm certainly not going to encourage you to work, when it goes against everything I taught you

\- I will succeed mom, you'll see, I'll become a great seamstress

\- Annie!

But the young woman closed her trunk and asked a worker to bring it downstairs in the hallway. She will go to the Pony Home until she finish her training with Mrs. Smith, then she will leave for New York.

Leaving her mother in what was her bedroom, Annie left the mansion without turning back, without any regrets, and she got in her father's luxurious car. Mr. Brighton was on a trip, he will learn what happened later, or by a letter.

The ride was made in silence, interrupted by tears… the young woman was sad to see her mother so not interested in the future of her own child. If she, Annie had a daughter one day who wanted to work, she would encourage her. But… Will she have the chance to meet a man she loves one day, who will make her a wife and a mother? Probably never, since in her heart it was Archibald who was supposed to have that role, and he will never fulfil it now.

She arrived at the Pony Home and the children greeted her and ran to her, circling her in a happy dance which brought a smile on her worn out face. Then she was greeted by her two mommies, she hugged them and started crying on their shoulder, she was so sad. Miss Pony consoled her as always, while Sister Maria using her usual severe tone to shake her daughter:

\- Annie you have made a decision, I'm sure the Lord will guide you and help you, but you have to stop crying. Candy's death affected all of us, but life must go on. You're going to meet other people, you're going to live other things and you'll discover that life can sometimes be crueler than death itself.

\- Sister Maria…, said Annie

\- Sister Maria is right my child, continued Miss Pony, Candy lived for what she thought was right. She just left us too early. I'm sure that where she is, she's looking at you and holding her fist to shake you by the shoulders. You can't give up, you have to move forward

Annie wiped her blue eyes and she looked at her mommies who were smiling at her. She felt courage invading her. Yes, she was going to start a new life and soon she was going to show the world that you can be an upper class lady and also independent.

She met Mrs. Smith who promised to continue with her training at the Pony Home, for that, she left a few items for her to finish and every week, she will come to explain to her new points or correct the rare mistakes.

As a matter of fact, Annie was a very gifted student; Mrs. Smith practically never had to correct her which made working with her very pleasant.

Two months later, Mrs. Smith told her she taught her everything she needed to know:

\- But… I don't feel like I can do anything on my own

\- Come on, this last dress was completely ruined; I gave it to you so you can work on it and look at the wonderful thing you made out of this rag. I might even keep it for myself, said Mrs Smith laughing

Annie smiled and she finally realised that she had something in her hands to start a new life. She jumped to Mrs. Smith's neck thanking her a thousand times and crying of joy. Mrs. Smith promised her that when she will be settled in New York, she will visit her and she will be her biggest customer. In the mean time, she shouldn't lose courage, or lose focus of her goal, otherwise she will be lost and she might never be able to get back on track.

Miss Pony and Sister Maria organised a little party and Mrs. Smith was also there. She paid for the reception and gave money to the two women, who refused at first, but ended up accepting after she insisted.

Annie was happy, she was at the dawn of her own revolution and she was going to go through with it and prove to everybody what she was really worth.

On the eve of her departure, she went to the cemetery to make a last visit to Candy's grave, telling her about her progress and her ambitions. For once, she didn't cry of grief, but of joy.

\- If you could see me now Candy… what would you say? I feel like a little girl in the middle of a candy store. Everything is so exciting. I'm leaving for New York in a few hours. I'm going to spend my last night at the Pony Home and then… when will I come back to see you? I'm sorry my darling, but I have no idea. Know that I'm taking with me your most beautiful memory. Your smile, your words, your good mood and your joy of life. I love you Candy.

She kiss the cold grave farewell, she dried her eyes one last time. She smiled and she left slowly to join Tom who was waiting for her with his carriage at the cemetery entry. He took his little sister in his arms and consoled her for a long time. He had a girlfriend whom he loved with all his heart, but he was hesitating to marry her. Candy's premature death opened his eyes… Life was fragile, one day you have something, and tomorrow you might not have it anymore. So he made the decision to marry that young woman as soon as possible, so he won't regret anything.

That's how Annie found herself sitting on the train. It was taking her to her new life. Over there, she didn't know what was waiting for her, she didn't know what she was going to become or where she was going to live. She had nothing, aside from the little money she earned at Mrs. Smith's and she had saved up for this big moment.

The trip was long and the second class wagons were not very comfortable and she was starting to have a headache. The infernal noise of the machine was hitting her temples for hours. She couldn't wait for it to stop. For this trip, she had changed her little rich girl dress for one of her models more simple. It had no fantasy, no ribbons and no feathers. It had a little embroidering on the collar and the sleeves. It was light blue; she wasn't wearing a hat or gloves. She looked like a normal girl, who will live a normal life, the usual routine, the life of those without money. She had been raised as a rich girl, with a strict education and she new how to play the piano… What will that bring her to know how to play the piano? Certainly not the hope of having a name for herself on beautiful clothes, for New York's upper class.

After long hours, her train finally slowed down, and entering New York train station… the city smelled the power to succeed. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath of this beautiful day and got off the train. An image came to her mind, she imagined Candy, a few years earlier arriving at the train station for the premiere of Romeo and Juliet. She was full of hope too; she must've run into Terry's arms who had probably come to pick her up… and then what? What did they do? Did they kiss? In front of everybody in the middle of the platform?

Oh… Impossible, Candy was an outlaw, but not to the point of letting herself kissed in the middle of a crowd. Then… well, she could also imagine her taking the train back, one she shouldn't have taken, if only that Susanna Marlowe hadn't done everything to separate the tear up couple. They had both suffered so much. They had been living separated for so long because of the hazards of life, it was so easy for them not to see each other. Destiny made sure they get a chance to see each other; it was something else that was stopping them. So Candy had broken up with Terrence because of his scene partner. Annie who had only hated Eliza until then, started to hate the actress. If she hadn't separated Candy from Terry, she never would've gone to the war, she never would've risked her life and today she would've been safe and sound, married to the man of her dreams and real life. Was it not fair to blame others for your bad luck? No, it's called reality of facts and if Susanna hadn't act the way she did, Candy wouldn't have died at the front of honour. How was she right now? Did she have any remorse? Is she living happy in Terry's arms, now that Candy is no more? Life will take care of her punishment. Everybody gets what they deserve: the Lord always reward us.

Holding her suitcase, Annie left the train station walking slowly. She stopped and looked at the people and observed the crowd. Jesus! It had nothing to do with Chicago. Everything was bigger, more frivolous… There were working girls on the streets, beggars, jostling each other in front of the train station. Men, women, rich, poor, were walking around careless of the misery, others running after cabs. Some where jostling the young woman without taking the time to apologise, others were asking her if she wanted to spend a little good time. Terrorised by all that agitation, Annie started to run without looking where she was going. Panicky, she turned in streets, without worrying about getting lost. When her legs couldn't take it anymore, she stopped to catch her breath. She leaned on a tree, breathing fast, putting her hand on her heart. What a crazy city… Maybe she should've stayed home? No! She had to make it, and she was going to make it.

Raising her head to look around her, she was wondering where she was… She was still in town, but this area seemed snobbish and richer. She asked someone for the name of the street, he replied without stopping: "Broadway". Incredible! She was on Broadway, the stars' area… Everything was great; the streets were well taken cared of, people well dressed and the posters were all over the walls on the street. She quickly thought about Terry. He must be living somewhere around there. A big star like him only lived around there. Where would he go?

The weather changed and it started raining hard. Annie was caught in the rain, she ran to a bar, and before entering, she checked to see if it wasn't too expensive. She needed a room for the night. Unfortunately, everything was expensive in that area and sometimes the price of a room was the total of the money she had and that was not a lot. So she was walking for a while under the rain falling from the sky, getting her completely soaked also by the cars passing on puddles. Tired of walking around she decided to leave Broadway and she found less recommended areas. She was in luck; she found a room for rent for the night within her budget. She opened the door and she was greeted by an unpleasant smell of alcohol and tobacco. But courageously, she entered. Three quarters of the customers were shipmen, who had just got off their boats and searching for some female company before going off to see again for months. Annie's arrival was noticed, there was a silence for a moment. The heart beating, wet hair, soaking wet clothes sticking to her body, she ignored the looks and she walked to the bar. She was a little nervous, but she had confidence, she looked at the barman.

He smiled and he asked her:

\- Hello my little lady. What can I do for you?

\- I would like a room for the night please.

\- Of course, I have what you want. There, it's on the second floor and ignore the noise and whatever you see while you're going there.

\- What do you mean?

\- Over here, it's a shipmen's bar, the rooms are often occupied for… well you can see what I mean…

\- Oh… yes… Thank you for your kindness sir…

\- You're welcome. You want something to drink?

\- With no alcohol, is it possible?

\- You're not from around here… One orange juice coming up!

Annie sat at the bar, happy to be away from the rain and proud to have managed on her own, for the first time in her life. She took the glass the man gave her and started drinking her orange juice. She force herself not to pay attention to the cleanliness of the premises and her glass, she put it down on the counter. She took a little book out of her purse in which she has written what she was suppose to do once in New York… she checked her list without paying attention to what was going on around her, at least until she heard a voice, she thought she had recognised, pulled her from her thoughts. She raised her head and she saw a fight starting, her eyes were on a man who seemed to have trouble standing up, but who was fighting with force. Her heart jumped, she would recognise that shape among millions. His long brown hair, under his hat and his deep voice. It was kind of incredible that it was him. What would he be doing there? A big blow on his face made him fall semi-unconscious. She jumped on the occasion to run to him and turned him around. Her eyes wide open, the heart filled of joy she simply whispered:

\- Terry…

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Broken Hearts**_

_**Chapter 3  
"For Candy..."**_

Annie looked at the young man on the floor, drunk. Terry was drunk! He was getting drunk. He was probably doing it because of Candy's death… Oh my God! Poor Terry! He loved Candy so much. What should she do? He could get robbed…

As a matter of fact, she heard:

\- He's well dressed! He must be rich! Let's look in his pockets…

Annie said to herself that she had to act fast… she took her purse and she ran to Terry quickly, passing the guys who wanted to rob Terry.

\- TERRY! THIS IS WHERE I FIND YOU?! Yelled Annie

\- What? Said Terry who was didn't understand

When Terry is drunk, he would snap out of it after a few punches on his face. So hearing a woman's voice yelling at him, he was completely lost… Who the devil was that girl?! Another working girl who thought he was her private property! He didn't need that. He tried to get up… it was very hard for him to do so.

The two men who wanted to rob him decided to give up when they saw Annie intervene…

\- Who the hell are you? Said Terry pushing Annie away, leave me alone! Go fuck yourself!

Annie had never seen Terry drunk before, much less using foul language! She was shocked… She wanted to leave him there… but she thought about Candy, if Candy loved Terry, her love was unconditional.

_"I'm doing this for you Candy. Oh my God, please give me the strength …"_

\- What's with the drunken sailor's language? Said Annie, let's go home Terry! You're making a spectacle of yourself!

\- Well, I'm an actor, am I not? The King of Broadway! Yes, that's me!

\- Of course, Your Majesty, said Annie, let's go back to your castle…

\- All right, said Terry

Annie went to get her suitcase and got out of the building with Terry. Too bad for her room, it could wait… But the barman called her.

\- Hey Madam! You didn't for your drink!

Annie went back and she walked to the bar. She gave money to the barman.

\- Would that be enough?

\- Yes… what about the room, do you want it or not?

\- Of course… I talking my friend home and I'll be back

\- Very well

Annie joined Terry who had already started to walk on his own. She arrived at his level.

\- Terry…

\- What the hell do you want from me!? A roll in the hay? Then would you leave me alone?

Annie became bright as red.

\- Oh Terry, watch your language! I'm going to get us a cab…

She managed to stop a taxi after a few minutes. Terry was reciting something from "Romeo and Juliet"...

\- _Death, lie thou there, by a dead man interr'd. How oft when men are at the point of death have they been merry! Which their keepers call .A lightning before death: O, how may I call this a lightning? O my love! My wife! Death, that hath suck'd the honey of thy breath, Hath had no power yet upon thy beauty: Thou art not conquer'd; beauty's ensign yet Is crimson in thy lips and in thy cheeks, And death's pale flag is not advanced there. Tybalt, liest thou there in thy bloody sheet? O, what more favour can I do to thee, Than with that hand that cut thy youth in twain To sunder his that was thine enemy? Forgive me, cousin! Ah, dear Juliet, Why art thou yet so fair? shall I believe That unsubstantial death is amorous, And that the lean abhorred monster keeps Thee here in dark to be his paramour? For fear of that, I still will stay with thee; And never from this palace of dim night..._

Annie was sad for him. She helped him get inside the taxi

\- Where are we going Terry, what's your address?

Like his lucidity came back for a few seconds, he gave his address…

When they arrived in front of Terry's house, Annie helped him get out after looking inside his pocket for his wallet. She took some money inside and paid for the fare. She also found a set of keys in his pockets and she opened the door of his house. With her bag, her suitcase and Terry, it was not easy. But she managed to do it. She got in the house with Terry. And they went to the living room together. Terry threw himself on the couch.

\- Did you have something to eat Terry?

\- Take a hike! I'm not hungry!

\- You can't drink that much on an empty stomach Terry, you're going to get yourself more sick

\- Get away from me! You're pissing me off…

_"My God, this guy is absolutely unbearable! But for you Candy…? She said to herself  
_  
Annie went to the kitchen to see if there was something to eat . Terry must have a maid or a housekeeper, someone at his service for this big house just for himself. She found the kitchen all clean and she looked in the oven, she found some chicken and some potatoes with vegetables, all baked.

\- That's perfect! At least someone is taking care of him … Said Annie out loud, now I need to sober him up…it's not going to be easy…

Annie went back to the living room and she found Terry by the bar serving himself more scotch…

\- Terry!

\- What? You again! I told you to go fuck yourself! Leave me the fuck alone!

\- You're out of luck, because I'm going to take care of you Terry… now, put that glass down! Said Annie taking his glass

\- No! I'm thirsty!

He wanted to walk to Annie to take his glass back, but he lost his balance and he would've fell if he had not held on to the bar. Annie was looking at him, she put the glass on the coffee table and she walked to Terry.

\- Terry…

\- Get lost! Get out of here!

_"Oh my God! What wouldn't we do for the people we love…? Candy… Oh dear God, please help me!"_

\- No, Terry, come with me… You need a nice cold shower…

\- A… a… shower?

\- Yes… you want to come with me?

\- You want to take a shower…with me? Like… that's very nice of you… but after that you get lost right?

\- Yes Terry… let's go take a shower…

Annie took Terry by the waist. His body was nice and warm…

_"Of course his body is warm! He's alive and kicking! Good grief Annie! What's going through your mind?" She said to herself  
_  
They went up the stairs, with Terry tripping and holding on to her.

\- Are you ok Terry? She said when he tripped again

\- Yes, there's my bedroom, that's the one, he said pointing at a door

Annie opened the door; it was big and spacious with a canopy bed. They walked to the bed and they both fell on it. Terry was on top of Annie… and he was fast asleep!

\- Great! Said Annie

Terry's breath was reeking alcohol, but for some reason, it didn't bother her. Having Terry on top of her like… it was a twirling sensation! Archibald barely touched her! She had never been that close to him like she was with Terry right now!

Annie closed her eyes and she rested for a little while, with Terry still on top of her!

_"What am I doing? If anybody sees me like this, my reputation would be ruined! But… oh I don't care! It's for my dear Candy…" She thought  
_  
She pushed Terry away with all her strength and she managed to move him beside her… He woke up and he smiled…

\- Hey beautiful!

And he put his lips on hers and he kissed her fierily… Annie felt Terry's tongue in her mouth and she was wondering what to do… the smell of alcohol, the proximity and now the kiss… it was so good! Reluctantly, her tongue responded to Terry's strokes with his, she closed her eyes and responded to the kiss with all her heart and the world cease to exist around her. A thousand candles just lit up her body… she had a tingling sensation and she moaned. When the kiss abruptly stopped… Terry was asleep. Annie was a little puzzled by that her erratic behaviour…

\- Oh my God! What have I done?

She became bright as red. She stood up and she went to the adjacent bathroom to put some water on her face. What the hell was happening to her? Ever since Candy's death, it's like she was lost, she defied her mother, survived her break up with Archibald, she found herself with a cent, she met a drunken Terry and she decided to take the impossible task to help him and put him back on the wagon… _"For Candy"_… If she, Annie had died, Candy would have taken care of Archibald…

_"In fact I'm sure that Archie would have danced of joy on my grave, he would have been glad to be finally free to court Candy at his ease!... What on earth am I thinking?!"_

\- I'm here to help Terry, not to get in his bed! Even though I know some who wouldn't ask for anything else than to do that… He's a really good kisser… That's enough Annie! He's drunk and he won't even remember it! After Archie, I'll be damned if I'm going to be with a man who is thinking about someone else! Let's go get Terry to put him under the shower…I have to sober him up, before he does something we're both going to regret…

She got out of the bathroom and she went on the bed where Terry was now laying down, on top of the bedspread. She touched him on the shoulder…

\- Terry? Terry, wake up…

\- What? What? Now what?!

Annie looked at him. He was drunk… but it was because he had lost Candy for good. She had to help him get back on the wagon, life goes on… Candy wouldn't have want to see him go down the hill like that… For Candy…

_"You also liked the kiss for Candy?! You little slut!" Said Annie_

He stood up and she took advantage to take him to the bathroom under the shower… He was startled when the cold water touched him, but it was like it had also calmed him. The cold water on his head was putting his ideas back in place…; and the cruel reality also came back with it. Candy was dead; his dear Candy was no longer in this world! Life didn't make anymore sense to him… He lived for Candy, so she would be proud of him, the first time; the vision of her in tears had knocked some sense into him. But now, life didn't make anymore sense to him… The cloud in his mind was starting to fade away… what was he doing under the shower? Who had put him there? He was all dressed up, which meant that nothing happened…yet... He actually fell on a girl who didn't do anything with him while he was drunk? She was either a saint, or she had an agenda… If it was the case, she was going to be disappointed, and she should've taken advantage of his drunkenness, because now, he wasn't going to give her anything. He was going to thank her, that's all. No, that wasn't nice… why not take advantage? Since he had nothing to do to get girls to fall for him… whether he was drunk or sober. He got out of the shower, took his wet clothes off, and threw them in a corner. He was now buck naked. He took a hot shower. He got out and wiped himself, and then he got out of the bathroom, buck naked… He was expecting to find some bimbo waiting for him naked on his bed…

Annie went to kitchen while Terry was in the shower sobering up. She took the food in the oven; the roasted chicken, the potatoes and the vegetables. She looked in the cupboards and she found a tray and some plates. She put the chicken on a plate with the potatoes and the vegetables. She took a bottle of water and a glass. She carried the tray upstairs to Terry's room. She was putting the tray on his night table when she saw Terry coming out of the bathroom buck naked…

\- So beautiful, you are…? Said Terry

Annie dropped the tray of food on the night table and she turned around bright as red.

\- Oh my God! She said

Terry had recognized her.

\- Annie Brighton? What the devil are you doing here?

\- I… I…I took you back here… I…

\- You're the one who found me?

Terry went to the bathroom to get a robe and put it on.

\- Yes, said Annie still turning her back on him

\- You can turn around Annie… I'm not naked anymore… and I have a killer of a headache! I think I'm still a little wasted…

Annie turned around slowly like she was afraid he was still naked. But Terry was now wearing a white robe. His hair was wet.  
_  
"He's so handsome" She said to herself_

\- I… I'm going to go…, said Annie softly. You eat the food before you sleep, you'll feel better…

\- Annie, wait!

But Annie ran as fast as she could, out of the bedroom and the villa after grabbing her stuff. She stopped a cab and she went back to the bar where she had found a room earlier.

Terry looked at her go, powerless. He had a killer headache and he sat on the bed to eat. He felt a lot better. He was able to sleep a little… He thought about Candy… and the awful pain also came back as usual. He had to drink to forget. He wasn't fine, he showed himself naked in front of Candy's best friend and sister!

_"The young and shy young lady ran out of here like the devil was after her! She was right to do so. I wouldn't trust me right now… oh Candy! I miss you so much!"  
_  
He fell asleep again, and he had lots of nightmares… for a while then he slept well.

Annie was in her room and was a rat's hole!

_"I have to get use to it… I have to make it… let's try to sleep. Oh Candy… Terry kissed me… and I kissed him back… You're not angry with me are you? I had to help him… but I'm going to stay away from him! When he's drunk…"_

But then she thought about Candy again. Terry drunk… was there a way to make him stop drinking? If there was a way, it wasn't up to her Annie Brighton to help him… She closed her eyes and she saw Terry's naked body again, all the muscles, his wet hair, he was so handsome…

_"Annie you need to get out a little more… the image of Terry flustered you like that? No, men are problems…"  
_  
She ended up falling asleep, dreaming about Terry's kiss…

The next day, she got up, she got ready, she took a cup of coffee downstairs, she bought the morning paper and she started looking at job ads. She was on her way. Finding a job was not easy. She even looked for a job as an apprentice… But she only got rejections…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Terry woke up with a headache. He wanted to have a drink but he had to go to the theatre. He was trying to be sober for his role… He got ready and he went to the dinning room and he found some coffee on the table and some toasts.

He sat down and he drank his coffee and he ate the toasts. Another day was starting… But it was strange; with Annie taking care of him, and bringing him food, he slept and woke up with a headache, but it wasn't like it used to be…He felt light and the breakfast he was taking made his headache go away. For the first time in a long time, the day didn't seem like torture for him. He finished his breakfast and he went to the theatre.

The Stratford troupe was preparing the play "Hamlet" by Shakespeare. Robert Hathaway was able to convince Eleonor Baker to play the role of Gertrude; Hamlet, the Prince of Denmark's mother. Terrence Grandchester is going to play the title role; Hamlet, the Prince of Denmark. Everybody was waiting for the premiere. It was the first time that Eleonor Baker was going to be with her son on stage. Everybody was expecting the play to be a success.

Terry knows that this role was going to put him back on top; he was going to be the King of Broadway again after that. But he had to stop drinking… But the booze was helping him with the pain…

He went to his dressing room and he found Karen waiting for him…

\- What are you doing here? He asked her

\- I was waiting for you… You left so early yesterday

\- I wanted to breathe some fresh air… I was suffocating…

\- But I wanted you…

While she said that, she approached him and she put her lips on his… Terry kissed her back and they had a quickie, all dressed up…

Susanna Marlowe heard them on the other side of the door. She wasn't saying anything; at least she had beaten Karen again for the role of Ophelia, like for the role of Juliet. And this time, she had the intention to play her role. She was going to be on stage with Terry for the rehearsals and for the big premiere. Karen could fuck Terry all she wanted, but it was her Susanna who was going to be Ophelia on stage.

oOoOoOoOoOo

The duke of Grandchester was in England, in his London castle. He had just got news from America; his son was going to be on stage with his mother. The great Eleonor Baker was going to tell the whole world, that she had had a son with the duke of Grandchester. She was going to be his mother on stage, the role of Queen Gertrude, whom in fact betrayed Hamlet by marrying her brother in law who was responsible to her husband's death…

\- Terrence, I was waiting for you to come back to me, but it looks like Eleonor managed to keep you. Playing on stage with you, it must be a dream come true for the both of you. Your son followed your footsteps Ellie… But he's still my heir… but you and Terrence, with your talent are going to make history in Broadway… I can't miss that… I'm going to be in New York for the premiere of Hamlet starring Eleonor Baker and her son Terrence Grandchester… My son, our son.

The duke was going to go to America for the premiere, but he was also take advantage of the occasion to give part of his business to his son, whom apparently was going to stay in America for the moment. He had already sent his right hand man to prepare the way for him. Which meant that Mrs. Grandchester was very upset to see that her husband was going to America to see his bastard son and his slut… Fortunately the duke of Grandchester did whatever he pleases.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Archibald Cornwell started to work a lot. He was working with Albert, who was training him. The loss of Candy had deeply affected them both. They were doing what they had to do by almost working themselves to death...

The Great aunt Elroy was looking at them at the dinner table in the dining room.

\- You are working too much, she told them

\- Aunt Elroy, I thought you wanted me to take care of the family business; that's what I'm doing, said Albert

\- Archie? She said

\- I want to help Uncle William aunt Elroy

\- That's enough! The loss of Candy put you in that state!

\- Apparently even in death, Candy has a good influence on us. Our business is doing great. We just signed wonderful contracts that's going to make us a lot of money, said Albert

\- That girl was an orphan who only brought us problems, said Aunt Elroy

\- Great aunt, said Archie, she's dead! I loved her! I'm working to get over my grief! We're richer than ever and it's because of Candy who pushed us to work with her death!

\- Never mind Archie… for her, Candy never did anything good, even when she took care of her while she was sick! Said Albert

\- You want to go and eat out, Uncle William?

\- Yes, let's go! At Bruno's, they always have a table for me…

Albert and Archie left the table and they went to eat at Bruno's, leaving the great aunt alone at the table.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Terry went back to his villa after a day of rehearsals at the theatre. His housekeeper was surprised to see him.

\- Good evening sir…

\- Good evening Mrs. Henderson

\- Do you have a problem?

\- No, why?

\- You're here… early…

\- Oh… well I've decided to rest… can I have glass of orange juice please?

\- O… orange juice, with some scotch?

\- No, pure orange juice…with some ice if it's not cold…I'll be in my study, reading…

He walked to his study in front of Mrs. Henderson's stunned eyes… What the devil was going on? Nevertheless, she was happy to see her boss behaving like a normal man for once.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Two weeks later, Annie was still looking for a job and she was running out of money. The owner of the bar offered her a job in exchange for her room. After that she had nothing left. She wasn't feeding herself well. She had lost weight. Blowing off customer ended up making Annie less shy, she wasn't ashamed to reply firmly to them and back off when they tried to touch her.

\- Come on doll, you want a good tip? Said one

\- I'd rather you take your dirty hands off of me, said Annie moving away

She walked to the bar.

\- Charlie, a beer for table 5, she said

\- You behave like a princess my dear Annie. What's a nice girl like you, doing in a place like this?

\- What do you mean by "a girl like me"?

\- You have long working hands, but not for a bar… more for crochet, knitting and for sewing…

\- As a matter of fact, I'm a seamstress, said Annie smiling

\- You haven't found a job yet?

\- Otherwise I wouldn't be here… but I'm still looking…

\- But you come from a rich family right?

\- How do you know that?

\- Your vocabulary is way too clean for this bar…

Annie burst out laughing

\- Well I picked up a few dirty words ever since I started working here… It's true what they say, it's easy to catch bad habits…

\- You'll find your way Annie and you'll get out of this bar, I'm sure of it…

\- Thank you Charlie. What if we start serving some sandwiches? If the customers are less wasted, they would cause fewer problems…

\- Sandwiches? Why not, I'm going to talk to the boss! Good idea…

So the bar started to serve sandwiches and soup and business was doing fine, thanks to Annie… She now ate on the job for free while she worked and she was able to keep her money for transportation while she was looking for work.

One evening Terry came to the bar to see his friend Charlie. The two friends hugged.

\- Hey buddy! It's been a while! Said Terry, I heard you had problems with the law… in Chicago…

\- Yes, I had to pretend I was my old buddy Terrence Grandchester! Until I got caught... but they still took care of me… Candy had to pay for my mess… There was an annoying redhead who thought I was you… anyway… how's Candy by the way? She's still a nurse? That's a very nice girl. If she wasn't in love with you, I would've made a play for her…

Terry's face suddenly became sad.

\- Terry? What's going on? Did you and Candy break up?

\- Yes…

\- I'm sorry…

\- It's not that… Candy… is dead

\- What? But… how?

\- She went to the war…

\- To be a nurse… She was an excellent nurse. She took really good care of me you know… even when she learned I wasn't you… oh my God! That's awful!

\- Yes…

\- And how are you?

\- I'm going to play Hamlet with my mother…

\- Great! Mother and son on stage! I'm waiting for my invitation!

\- You'll get it buddy! Said Terry

\- What should I serve you? Scotch? A beer?

\- No… an orange juice…

\- You're kidding…

\- No…

Annie arrived at the bar at that moment.

\- Charlie, 2 beers for table 10

\- Right away beautiful, said Charlie

Terry turned around surprised.

\- Annie Brighton? He said

\- Why do you always have to say my name in full, Terrence Grandchester?

\- What are you doing here?

\- I'm working?

\- As a waitress?

\- It pays for my room and it feeds me…

\- Wait a minute, did I miss something? Annie Brighton, the heir of the Brighton Empire, is working as a waitress in a bar? That's a good one!

\- You two know each other? Said Charlie

\- Yes, said Terry, Annie was Candy's best friend...

\- Oh…, said Charlie

\- You two know each other? Said Annie this time, and you knew Candy Charlie? How?

Charlie told her how Candy arrived from England and the incident in Chicago.

\- Oh you're that Charlie? Said Annie, Candy told me about you! What an adventure you two had! At the end Terry saved the day by sending a cheque to pay for your hospital bill, and he saved Candy from trouble by the same occasion, because Neil Reagan was harassing her for the money…

\- Terry, said Charlie, you did that? Candy asked you for the money?

\- No, I did it because you helped me out in the old days, said Terry, I even told Candy to buy you a strawberry soda you liked so much with the leftovers…

\- But the police came to get me when I was strong enough to move, said Charlie, thanks Terry…

\- You're welcome, said Terry a little ashamed

\- You don't really like compliments, do you, said Annie

\- And you are not so shy anymore…

\- Working in a bar, gets rid of shyness

\- Where do you live?

\- I have a room upstairs

\- What are you doing so far away for you castle in Chicago, poor little rich girl?

\- I want to fly with my own wings…

\- I see. But this is not a place for you Annie, there's all theses people… we never know what could happen, you're so… innocent

\- I have to learn how to grow up Terry… for…

\- For Candy? Is that what you were going to say?

\- Yes…

\- Thanks for helping me the other night…

\- It was nothing… it was…

\- For Candy? Said Terry ironically

\- You're a friend too, Terry

\- Since we're talking about Candy, she wouldn't have wanted you to live in such a place, it's not very convenient for you Annie…

\- Really?

When Charlie saw that they were talking, he went to serve table 10 himself.

\- Thank you Charlie, said Annie smiling

\- You're very welcome princess, he said smiling

Terry continued.

\- Princess Anastasia, you're very far away from your palace…, he said

\- My goal was to manage on my own, far away from my palace, Your Grace, said Annie smiling

\- So come and live with me…

\- What? How am I going to pay you?

\- It's free…

\- No way…

\- Annie, we're friends, I can't make you pay if you live at my place…

\- It wouldn't be appropriate…

\- You're working in a bar full of sailors who are ready to jump your bones… I think your reputation is already done with…

\- Yes, in this hell hole, said Annie, but at your place…

\- I see what you mean… my housekeeper lives with me… We won't be alone… she can be our chaperon… come on Annie

\- You don't have to do that…

\- Yes, in the name of our friendship… don't tell me you want to be a waitress for the rest of your days…

\- No, I'm looking for another job during my free time, as a seamstress

\- A seamstress? I'll put a car at you disposal for your job search...

\- It's so tempting…

Charlie came back with a tray of sandwiches and some soup for a customer. Annie took the tray and went to the table it was destined to. It was a client with runny hands. Annie put the soup and the sandwiches on the table, while the client put his hands on her butt and started caressing it… Annie backed off and slapped him. The man burst out laughing with the other customers.

Annie went back to the bar. So Terry who had followed the scene asked her;

\- So Princess Anastasia?

\- I accept your proposal Your Grace, said Annie

Oh my God! To live with Terry! It was certainly better than to live in this bar. Charlie was nice, and he won't always be there to protect her…

\- Very well, princess

\- Charlie, said Annie, I'm leaving with Terry, thank you for everything. Can you tell the boss tomorrow?

\- I'm sorry to see you leave princess, said Charlie with a smile, you will be way better with Terry, he will be able to treat you like the princess that you are… you lucky dog!

\- Lucky me, said Terry

Annie looked at the both of them.

\- But… I… oh what the fuck?! I'm going to get my suitcase…,she said

\- Oh the language! Said Terry

\- It's about time that you get this princess out of this hell hole! Her language is starting to suffer!

\- Seriously Charlie, did you hit on her?

\- She's a very beautiful and very nice girl and she would become tougher by working here… and yes, I would've ended up hitting on her… what about you?

\- What about me? She's Candy's best friend!

\- Yes, and she's also a very beautiful girl… and you invited her to live with you…

\- I repeat, she's Candy's friend, her sister!

\- And…?

\- And nothing! Said Terry, you're crazy!

Charlie didn't insist, but he knew his friend and like Shakespeare said; "the gentleman doth protest too much".


	5. Chapter 5

_**The broken hearts**_

_**Chapter 4  
"The making of the costumes"  
By Bridget25**_

It was the first time that Terry spent a platonic night with a girl. As a matter of fact, after taking Annie to his place last night, they had discussed of all and nothing for hours, sitting on the luxurious couch in the living room. The poor young lady ended up falling asleep on the couch, her head falling on the young man's shoulder. Not bothered at all by that moment, he let himself think for a while, and then he fell asleep, his face resting on the ebony black hair of the young lady.

In his sleep, he saw himself in the middle of a battlefield in France, in torment of the devastation of the war, he saw her, white, courageous, running, daring, without ever losing the focus of her work; save lives. She was shining like an angel in hell, avoiding every bullet which narrowly missed her, until she saw him. She abruptly stopped running; she stayed frozen on the spot, looking at him without understanding why he was there. She even scorned him for abandoning Susanna to come in the middle of this horror. He was so impatient to hug her hard, he yelled that Susanna wasn't part of his life anymore, that he only wanted her and he wanted to put her out of danger. But Candy was staying put, looking at him endlessly. She ended up running to him, but not in a happy way, like for a reunion, her emerald green eyes were showing an endless fear. Terry didn't understand, she was yelling something to him he couldn't hear, so he stayed put, waiting for her to be closer, to find out what she wanted him to know. And when she was close enough, he could see her getting hit by a stray bullet in the heart. His cardiac rhythm started racing and his temples were hurting. He was suddenly startled and he opened his eyes reaching out with his arms into nothing and yelling:

\- CANDY!

Annie found herself thrown on the floor and the awakening was painful when on her knees she was rubbing her back. Terry was looking around him… he had a dream… But it seemed so real. He put his hand on his face and shook his head. The noise, even though discreet that was making Annie trying to stand up, brought him back to reality. He saw the young woman on the floor and he went to her quickly, he gave her his hand to help her stand up. Annie accepted his hand smiling and she sat back down on the couch. The young actor was confused and he apologised to the young woman who was fixing her hair.

\- I'm ok Terry, don't worry. But what the hell happened?

\- I… I had a nightmare.

\- A nightmare? You get that a lot?

\- Every night ever since Candy died.

\- Oh…, she said sadly. Ok, in the future, I'll make sure I don't fall asleep near you, it's dangerous!

\- I'm honestly sorry Annie

\- I was kidding Terry, everything is fine.

Annie stood up and left the living room to go and change in her bedroom. Once she locked herself in the room, she ran to the bathroom to put cold water on her face. Why did she fall asleep and woken up near Terry on the couch? That was nonsense; she had nothing to do here. And… what was that smell on her? She smelled the front of her dress and she opened her eyes…

_"Terry's perfume, my dress smells like Terry's perfume! Good job Annie!"_

Instead of changing clothes, Annie went under the shower and she washed herself thoroughly. Her hair, her hands, her face… Everything smelt like Terry, she has the impression that the scent was going away, that it was stuck to her. However, the soap should get rid of it, but the smell was persisting hard. She finally got out of there, wiping herself, her towel drying her hair still soaked with the cold water and it made her shiver a little. She then opened her suitcase and got the blue dress out, very simple cut. Then she tied her long black hair with a ribbon and she put on white shoes.

When she appeared in the dining room, the table was full of food for breakfast. The young actor was drinking his black coffee and reading the newspaper.

She approached the table slowly so she wouldn't disturb him, but he sees her and gives her a wonderful smile. He stands up, as a well educated man he was, he stood up and pulled her a chair. Annie blushed under so much attention and had a seat. No man has ever had that effect on her to that point. Archibald, who had pretended to be her fiancé, left her alone to manage every time. When was the last time he pulled the chair for her again? At St. Paul, to look good in front of Candy. Right? It didn't matter now. That lout had humiliated her and dump her like one of his numerous silk shirts he didn't want anymore.

She stretched her hand to serve herself a cup of tea, but Terry was faster than her and he did it for her. She looked at him smiling and sipping the hot beverage. She was very silent, which pleased the actor. He was used to talking all the time as soon as dawn, with Susanna. A real chatterbox, she couldn't stop talking the words where flying to fast. How many times had he asked her to shut up because she gave him a migraine in the morning? No, Annie only sounds were from the little spoon of her teacup, when she stirred her tea after adding a couple of sugar.

Terry put the paper at the corner of the table and looked at Annie. He had a questioning look on her. Did she have a pimple on her nose? Why was he looking at her like that, all of a sudden?

He opened his mouth and asked from his deep and calm voice:

\- Did you plan to do anything today?

\- Oh… yes, I'm going to for a job in the paper

\- A job?

\- Are you shocked?

\- No, you told me that you came here to change

\- Indeed

\- Annie… How come a little rich girl like you, find herself here with nothing?

\- I ran away

\- Ran away? You ran away? Your parents and your dandy fiancé must be worried sick

Annie burst out laughing… Dandy fiancé? Now that she thought about it, it's true; Archie was everything except masculine and powerful. Terry smiled at her but he didn't understand her reaction. She wiped her eyes and said:

\- No...Nobody is worried about me.

\- You mean they all agree for you to come here?

\- Not at all.

\- What is Cornwell thinking?

At that name, the young woman face darken, her interlocutor, didn't miss that. Annie took a deep breath before she replied:

\- You have to know that Archie is the last person who'd care about me

\- But, aren't you two engaged to be married?

\- "Was" would be a more appropriate tense to use

\- I don't follow

\- My dear fiancé had the very bad taste to dump me on Candy's burial day.

\- WHAT?

\- He grabbed me and took me to another room, there he unjustly accused me of being responsible of the death of his "immortal beloved". He had always loved Candy and if I hadn't interrupted this love declaration in St. Paul, she would've been with him today and wouldn't have died in France. He said I was selfish and made it clear to me that if he was with me, it was only because Candy had asked him to take care of me. Not that was had passed away, he had no reason to continue this horrible comedy. So he broke up with me on the day we buried my sister.

\- What a fuckhead…oh I beg your pardon, Annie.

\- No Terry… you're right, Archibald is a fuckhead, he was cruel with me and I will never forgive him for that.

\- How did you react, when he told you all that?

\- I hit someone for the first time in my life.

Terry was stunned… Annie slapped Cornwell? How could such a sweet young lady do something like that? Oh… you have to admit with what he had told her, any woman would've reacted the same way.

Terry burst out laughing, putting his hand on his face. He hadn't laughed like that in a very long time. He was imagining the stunned face of his eternal rival, at the moment Annie slapped him.

Yes, rival, because Cornwell had always shown a lot of antipathy towards him… But Terry had won Candy's heart, something that imbecile dandy never managed to do. It had been his biggest victory and he was proud of it.  
Annie was looking at him laugh and she ended up smiling herself. It was nice to feel free to do whatever you want when you want. She had never laughed without a particular reason. She was used to ask her mother permission just to breathe.

When Terry calmed down, he asked Annie what she wanted to do now:

\- Well, I came to New York without my mother's consent. She cut me off and my savings are almost done. I must work to earn a living on my own now.

\- Listen Annie, I'm ready to help you, if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask me. I'm your friend and you can always count on me. I'm certain you're going to make it.

\- Thank you Terry. It's good to have someone encouraging me.

\- I know what you're feeling. I went through that when I left St. Paul. But now you see, I managed to make it and you'll manage too. I had my mother near me, and you have me, ok?

\- Thank you so much Terry.

\- In the meantime, stay here with me. I don't want you anywhere else. Especially alone. I like your company and I'll be happy to find you home when I come back.

\- We sound like a couple… ,said Annie

She immediately blushed…

_"Are you mad Annie? How could you say something like that?"_

She looked down, apologising for her last worlds, but Terry said:

\- Yes, like a couple

\- I beg your pardon?

\- I intend to become a man alive Annie. I want you, from now on, to be my date for every reception, every premiere… I want you to be present for all my nightly activities.

\- Let me guess… It's a way for you to keep your over-zealous fans, who take you for granted, far away, right?

\- Indeed. Some of them are very sticky , starting with Karen Kleis

\- Oh, I know her, wasn't she the one who planed Juliet with you?

\- Yes. When Candy and I broke up, she first listen to me whine and then she ended up in my bed. Since then she's worst than white on rice with me. She won't let me go and she's telling everybody that we're together. But as you can see, I live alone and I don't want anybody in my life.

\- I'm ready to help you with that, even with pleasure.

\- Thank you Annie.

\- Good. I'm going to look at the paper for my job search. Are you going to the theatre?

\- Yes, I'm going to leave in a few minutes. Here are the keys of the house, you go where you want, my driver is at your disposal

\- That's very nice of you, but I'd like to manage on my own

\- You do what you want, but if you want to use the car, it's at your disposal after I'm off to the theatre.

\- All right.

\- Have a good day Annie.

\- You too.

Terry left the house to go to work. Annie stayed alone and went to sit on the couch with the paper. She started looking at the ads, but aside from housekeeping jobs, or very specific jobs, she found nothing in her field. She decided to go for a walk in town and to go find a job in person in those big names boutiques. Maybe she'll be lucky doing it that way. 

oOoOoOoOoOo

Annie got out of the house after putting on her coat and she was on her way. The road was long and she got lost a few times before finding the downtown boutiques. The city was magnificently animated. Everything was shining and was alive and there were a lot of people outside. Some of them were just walking by; others were in a hurry to go to work or to an appointment. She entered a big and beautiful boutique, looked around with her big amazed eyes. She met the manager of the store who looked at her with disdain. When Annie asked her if there were any positions available, the boss told her coldly:

\- This is a boutique of luxury; I only hire people from good families. Your appearance doesn't suit me so I absolutely don't have anything for you.

\- But… I can sew and very well.

\- Get out of here. I don't want any poor people here.

Annie was shocked by the name calling of that woman. So she turned her back on her after calling her a "fat pig". Horrible language, she got from working at that sailor's bar. The boss was horrified by the words used by the young woman and almost fainted, that's how hard the shock was.

Annie burst out laughing getting out of the store… Maybe she'll be lucky elsewhere. But unfortunately, the situation didn't get better during the day. She got tired of running everywhere, so she went back to Terry's manor since night had fallen. Winter was approaching; fall had already made the trees lost their leaves coating the whole city.

Thanksgiving was in one month time and Christmas in two. Would she have found a job by then? She can't leave under Terry's charge forever. She got in the warm mansion and gave her coat to the butler who greeted her politely:

\- Good evening, Miss Brighton, how was your day?

\- Not great… euh…

\- Shelton Miss. I'm Frederic Shelton

\- I'm sorry… I'll end up remembering your name.

\- Don't worry Miss. You haven't been here for long.

\- Is Mr. Grandchester back yet?

\- Not yet, Miss. He usually comes back late from the theatre

\- Oh…

\- What would you like to eat?

\- What does Terry like?

\- Usually the master likes roasted chicken with potatoes baked in the oven, Miss.

\- That would be perfect then, if you can make it of course.

\- Of course Miss.

\- I'll also have a cup of tea.

\- Right away, Miss.

Annie went up to her room to get ready for dinner. She didn't have a lot of clothes for change, she finally decide to keep the same dress she was wearing. She washed her hands, her face and put back some make up on her face and her pale cheeks. She went to the living room and looked at the big book shelves to see if she could find something to read. There were a lot of plays, but there were also some novels. She took one at random and she went to sit on the couch. Her cup of tea was already on the coffee table and was warm, giving a nice minty scent. She started reading slowly the book waiting for time to pass. Around 9 pm, Terry came back from the theatre, but he seemed kind of annoyed. He got in the living room throwing his back on the table cursing. Annie stood up and looked at him getting upset on his own. She was hesitating asking him what was wrong. She remember the temper he had, she didn't want him to get too hyper. She wouldn't want him to blow her off. Finally, she didn't need to ask anything, he did the talking:

\- Annie, I think you're gifted in sewing right?

\- It seems…

\- Then I need you…

\- What's going on?

\- My seamstress took my measurements wrong; she made a costume way too big for me. I look like a buffoon.

Annie burst out laughing at that last remark. Terry looked at her with weird eyes and said coldly:

\- It's not funny.

\- Oh Terry… instead of fuming, which is not changing anything, laugh at it. Especially since I think I'll be able to do something.

\- Really?

\- I will just need your measurement so I can re-arrange your costume. By the way, why isn't your seamstress redoing it?

\- She's pretty busy; she finished mine, so she moved on to something else.

\- That's not good.

\- She always does that

\- Oh…I see. Let me go get my meter. Can you get your clothes off so I can measure you, please?

\- Buck naked, Annie? He asked mischievously

\- TERRENCE GRANDCHESTER!

\- Just kidding…

Annie left the living room bright as red. She has talk professionally without any ulterior motive and yet, he has taken the opportunity to tease her with things that were taboo for her. She looked in her work bag with a shaking hand and got what she wanted. She went back to the living room and found Terry wearing a blue dressing gown. He looked at her advancing slowly. Annie had trouble swallowing.

_"Come on girl, get a hold of yourself! It's just measurements you're taking to re do his costume"  
_  
She approached him when Terry opened his mouth to joke a little:

\- I'm going to take off my dressing gown; you're going to see a naked man's body for the first time. Who know what could happen?  
Keeping her calm, Annie looked at Terry taking his dressing gown off, he approached her smiling mischievously. She took her tape measure and made a sound using it as a whip. The young man stopped and heard Annie answer:

\- I think I've become a fan of the dominatrix game from working in that sailor bar. You want me to tie your hands in the back or to lie your feet?  
Annie's blue eyes were burning of insurance Terry had never seen before. She had guts, and she won't let herself be intimidated by whom ever, looks like it. He smiles and stretched his arms towards her saying:

\- Go ahead, mistress seamstress. Get to work.

\- Thank you Terry.

Annie was still surprised by his answer, but she took his measurement with precisions, writing down on a pad with abbreviations Terry didn't understand. Once she was done, she told him he was free to go get ready for dinner. Freed from the session, Terry put back his dressing gown on and left. Annie took a deep breath, and she felt her heart bouncing in her chest. God how hard it was for her to do this job. She would've never thought she would be shaken that way for Terrence Gandchester.

_"But what was I thinking? That's my best friend's love, what's got into me? I don't have the right to do that… If the situation gets worst, what do I do? I won't be able to support this proximity very long. I've often asked myself why Candy loved Terry that much. I saw him as a violent man who broke the rules, who didn't respect anything, but, he loved my best friend, he made her happy for the time it lasted. I'm at his place; he gave me a helping hand without hesitation. I misjudged him and now I know why Candy loved him so much. He's handsome, he's smart, he smells so good and his manly body is nice to be next to. This man is a source of protection, him alone… Oh Lord help me… I don't want to fall in love. I don't ever again… especially with him. Terry would never see me as a woman and by respect for Candy; he would never touch me… I have to find a job to keep my mind occupied. Once I get busy I won't have time to think about him and I'll leave this house. Yes, that's it… Hang in there Annie, you're going to make."_

The meal was happening in the calm… they talked about lots of things. Terry was feeling good for the first time since a very long time. Susanna was a drag. Living alone after leaving her was heavy and he was drinking too much on top of that. Annie was calm and she wasn't screaming, she wasn't aggressive, and especially, she wasn't trying to get him in her bed. This was a very good thing for the young man who seriously was thinking of retiring once and for all. She was eating with all the grace of a young lady of the upper class with her cutlery not making any noise.

He took his glass of wine and before he took a sip, he thought sincerely and deeply that he wished that good and sweet atmosphere would last forever. And Annie was a very beautiful girl and he liked looking at her discreetly. He could still feel her warms hands on him while she was taking his measurements. She was delicate and careful. It's no wonder Candy loved that girl.

Candy… Every time her name would come to his mind, his heart would break into a thousand pieces. She was gone, she was not coming back, and his Freckles had left the surface of the earth to be with the dead. She had joined those who had left before her, Anthony and Alistair must be with her. He only had good memories about her. If only that damn Susanna hadn't separated them! If they had refused the blackmail and stayed together, she would've been his wife today. It wouldn't have been Annie having dinner with him, but his sweet bride. Maybe she would've been pregnant by then. All he was able to give her was one kiss, followed by those painful slaps. He had so many plans for them. A home, children, eternal love and especially wanting to make her his at least once. But Candy chose to leave, letting him take responsibilities face to a woman he hated today. That same woman was guilty of the death of his first love, the one who made him see what happiness of loving someone was. Susanna will be marked forever as the one who killed Candy. Maybe indirectly, but if she hadn't played the selfish and spoiled card, Candy wouldn't have left for the war and wouldn't be 6 feet under today. Tears pearled on the edge of his blue eyes. He put his glass down and stood up from the table to walk towards the chimney and shyly wiped his wet irises.

Annie looked at him in silence, she saw that he was gone in his thoughts, she saw the tears pearl, but she didn't say anything. He should cry, grief washes away the pay inside. She even gives in to tears when she feels the need.

The silence was interrupted by a deep breath from the young woman. Terry turned around and asked:

\- Are you ok, Annie?

\- Yes, I was thinking about my non productive day

\- Yeah, your job search. I'm sorry; I didn't even ask you what happened.

\- Well, if you want to know, I can tell you.

\- Of course. I'm listening.

\- Well, I only got rejection after rejections, once again

\- Why?

\- The managers take me for a poor girl. They judged me by my clothes and my appearance.

\- That's rubbish.

\- As a matter of fact and I'm not talking about the women who called me names. There's one who got on my nerves so I used my trooper's language on her

\- I beg your pardon?

\- I called her a "fat pig". She took be for a low-life woman, so I prove her right.

Terry opened his big eyes, but he burst out laughing. He imagined the woman's face. She must've been dismayed to hear such a vulgar insult. Annie was laughing too thinking about that moment:

\- You should've seen her face; she almost decomposed on the spot. Her eyes were bulging; it was very fun to see.

\- I can believe that… Oh Annie, you've become incredible

The calm came back in Annie's voice and she replied, seriously:

\- I'm had enough of being treated like a fragile girl. I can live and be happy too. Meet a man who would give me what that imbecile Archibald would never give me. I want to become an independent woman and have what all women dream of.

\- And that is?

\- A home, a husband, children. It would be my biggest accomplishment.

\- I understand you. I wish you to be happy.

\- You too Terry… Ok… Let me go see your costume now.

\- Go ahead, it's in the back over there

Annie stood up and she goes and look in the bag. She got a blazer and a white shirt. No pants? Terry told her that it was the only thing she did right. Annie measured the material and had a little laugh:

\- Did she take you for a giant or something?

\- Are you insinuating that I'm little?

\- No, not at all. You're even very tall. But if I judge by the length of the sleeves and the blazer, you're about 2m10

\- I'm 1m80, it's not that bad.

\- Yes, and I'm 1m 60

\- It's a good size for a woman

\- I think so too. Ok, I'll have to undo, redo, but with another kind, the zig zag would hold better. I'll have to do a reverse with the buttons and start over too…

Annie put on some glasses to help her see better to undo the costume. Terry sat in front of her on an armchair and looked at the fire in the chimney. The young lady asked him:

\- Terry?

\- Mmm?

\- I really want to hear you talk. But I know you're not that talkative.

\- Since you know it, why are you asking?

\- I started a book earlier, and I would like to know what's going on.

\- You want me to read to you?

\- Why not? It would keep you occupied and I could sew listening to the book. Can you do that?

\- I can't refuse you that while you're actually helping me out. Where's your book?

\- On the table by the book shelve  
Terry went to get the book and came back and sat down. He read the title of the book and smiled:

\- "Journey to the centre of the earth"?

\- I've never had the occasion to read a Jules Vernes. Mom was saying that it was not good to live in an imaginary world. She'd rather I read more realistic books.

\- That's what great about books. You can escape…

\- Like theatre?

\- As a matter of fact.

Terry opened the book where Annie had bookmarked it and he started reading. Knowing the story by heart, Terry was able to follow the story with pleasure. Annie was sewing listening to Terry's beautiful voice, he read really well, putting tones where they needed to be and stop where he should. 

oOoOoOoOoOo

A week went bay and one night Annie announced happily, that she had finished working on Terry's costume. He put on the blazer and the shirt, seeing with joy that they fit perfectly. Her meticulous work was perfect. He thanked her by kissing her on the cheeks and congratulating her.

\- What an impressive work Annie in so little time.

\- Since I haven't found any work at the moment, I have time to kill.

\- Thank you again…

\- You're welcome…

\- Oh, I just remembered something; my mother wants me to have dinner with her tonight. She invited me this afternoon.

\- All right… have a nice evening and say hi to your mother for me, said Annie smiling sincerely

\- No, no Annie, you didn't let me finish. I would want you to come with me. You haven't gone out much lately, beside from your job search. I think that an evening of relaxing would be good for you.

\- You want me to come with you at your mother's?

\- Yes.

\- I don't think that's a good idea.

\- Why not?

\- I don't know her; you can't just go to people's house like that without any invitation.

\- Don't worry. I told my mother that I might be coming with someone.

\- And?

\- She looked up thinking I was going to come with one of my flings.

\- Oh… I see.

\- Come on, come with me. I'd like to introduce you to her.

\- But. I have nothing to wear.

\- You're fine the way you are. Everything will be fine.

Annie thought about it for a moment; meeting Terry's mother was so sudden and so tempting. And to get out of the house and breathe some fresh air would be good for her. She looked at Terry and she gave him her most beautiful smile meaning "yes":

\- Thank you… I'm going to change and we'll go then, said Terry.

\- All right.

Terry left and Annie sat down in one of the big armchair of the living room. She was hoping to make a good impression on Terry's mother. She was hoping she won't treat her with disdain, confusing her with one of her son's conquest. She looked at the mirror on the wall in the room and she checked herself. Should she put on more make up or hold her hair up?

She put her hair up with her hands for a moment. She had a sigh, leaving them, shaking her head.

_"I'm going to go natural. It's not like I'm going to meet my mother in law or something. It's just diner. Worst case scenario, if she doesn't pay too much attention to me, I could play her son's personal maid…"_

\- I wonder what kind of person is Eleonor Baker? She said out loud.

\- She's very nice, answered Terry who had came back silently.

\- I'm sure she is, said Annie smiling

\- So shall we go?

\- Terry, tell me frankly, you're sure you want me to come with you?

\- Of course I am. Otherwise, I wouldn't have offered. You know me.

He gave her his arm and Annie took it. They put on their coats and they got out and walked towards the car which was waiting for them outside.

The ride in the car was fast, Annie was looking at the light of the city shine and she felt happy over that simple thing. She even said some things that were going to break Terry's heart, without her knowing:

\- Oh, everything is lit up. It's impressing how life in Chicago is different. Oh, did you see that woman with short hair? I should try that too…

These words… they reminded him of the ones Candy had said when she got to New York for the premiere of "Romeo and Juliet". She behaved exactly the same way, curious to see everything the city had different from Chicago. Annie was as lively as his Freckles, but she was kind of contained, because of her strict education and her shyness.

Her shyness was starting to fade away, she was letting herself go, showing with her finger everything she found interesting. She couldn't stop repeating that she was happy to have come and she would never regret leaving her old life. She was convinced that she was going to make it and she would become the most successful seamstress in the years to come. Terry looked at her smiling sadly. He could've been angry to see how much Annie reminded him of Candy, but she seemed so happy, natural and far away from knowing she was hurting him, but he couldn't. He put his hand on hers and Annie was startled a little, she looked at the long hand on hers and blushed shyly. She looked away from the young man's staring eyes and kept looking out the car window, more silently than before. Maybe, she got him upset by talking too much and from agitating herself like that. She whispered, removing her hand:

\- I'm sorry; I must've talked too much.

\- No… why are you saying that?

\- Didn't you put your hand on mine to make me shut up?

\- Absolutely not Annie. Your voice is nice.

This time she became bright as red. Her voice was nice? That's a funny compliment…

The car stopped in front of a big house. Terry got out first and he wants on the other side and opened the door for her to help her out. When they rang the door, Annie felt her heart getting all worked up. In a few moments, she was going to meet Terry's mother.

The butler opened the door and let them in, greeting them politely.

\- Where is my mother? Asked Terry

\- She's waiting for you in the living room

\- Good. Let's go.

\- Miss Baker wanted to meet with you alone first.

\- But…

\- Go ahead Terry; I'm going to wait for you here. Don't worry.

\- Ok. I'll be back soon.

He left leaving Annie in the hallway. The butler left too and the poor young woman found herself alone. So to pass time, she started looking at the paintings and numerous decorations decorating the walls of the hallway.

In the living room Terry was having a conversation with his mother, which was amusing him a lot:

\- Listen my son; you can't continue living with your flings. You have to settle down too, especially since Susanna is not in the picture anymore.

\- Mum…

\- Tonight, you came with one of your flings God know which rock she crawled from under, under my roof. I would be nice, but I would wish in the future you would restrain yourself from that kind of behavior.

\- Mum…

\- And I'd like you to stop drinking too… You're going to end up destroying your health and…

\- MUM!

\- I'm not finished yet.

\- And I would like to talk to you before you continue, please.

Eleonor Baker looked at her son raising her eyebrows beautifully traced. She questioned him silently on what he was about to tell her. Terry went to pour himself a glass of Scotch and a glass of Porto, he gave his mother and he said:

\- Mum, the women who is with me, has nothing to do with my flings.

\- What does that mean?

\- It's Annie Brighton.

\- Do I know her?

\- Mum, please, Annie was Candy's sister and best friend.

Eleonor didn't say anything… yes… she remembered having heard that name…Oh Lord, the poor child, she must've suffered from losing her sister. She immediately asked:

\- Yes, it's coming back to me. But what is she doing here?

\- She left Chicago to come here. She stopped took me from a bar in bad shape. She took me back home and she helped me. I haven't drank into oblivion since that night.

\- God bless her.

\- There's something else. She's broke; her mother cut her off when she decided to start working. Mrs. Brighton is real old school, no woman should be working. Despite all that, she left her home and came here. She's living with me.

\- Terry, is that a good idea?

\- Nothing is going on, if you went to know. She's Candy's best friend and I don't think she thinks about me in that way. She's also my friend and I don't want to let her out in the streets. She's looking for a job for the moment and I'm sure that as soon as she finds something, she will be able to live alone and will leave my house.

\- Well… I suppose, I have nothing to say.

\- As a matter of fact, you have nothing to say in our stories.

\- Ok…

\- Are you ready to meet her now? Or will she have to have diner in the kitchen with the help?

\- You can be very sarcastic, when you want to…

Terry laughed out loud, which warmed the actress' heart. She had noticed, a while ago, the change in her son. Was it because of Annie? She walked with him to the hallway and they found Annie lost in the contemplation of a beautiful painting, about a young boy and a wonderful woman. She knew it was Terry at the age of 4 with his mother. He seemed so happy then. The carefree, all the children had, showed in his smile and his eyes. A wonderful spring day was brightening the painting in a garden green grass and a full leaves tree. Terry was sitting on his mother's lap, raising his arms like he wanted to catch her face full of love, Eleonor was also laughing, and seemed to haven't missed a single laugh from her child, was holding him hard like he was the eighth wonder of the world.

A tear went down the young woman's face, while she stared at the painting. Her real mother had abandoned her and her adopted mother, had disowned her. She had felt maternal abandonment, not once, but twice. She wished she had lived the happiness she felt in that scene, but it will never happen. Mrs. Brighton never showed her any obvious affection towards her. She was treating her like an animal you trained to do tricks in a circus.

_"Good job Annie, you know how to dance. Very good Annie, you know how to sit. Very good Annie, you can hold yourself still"_

She never heard:

_"You know Annie; I love you more than anyone else, my little girl."_

The painting was screaming:

_"Terry, mommy loves you"_

She wiped a tear silently and was startle when she felt a presence by her side. Annie looked up and she saw Eleonor Baker looking at the painting telling her:

\- Terry was 4 on that painting. I remember, it was a beautiful day and he had just found his first four leaves clover. He gave it to me of course. I still have it by the way.

\- A day like that one must've been wonderful.

\- Mum, please, don't start talking about my childhood.

\- Terry, if I had had half of what you've had with your mother, believe me, I would be the happies woman in the world.

\- You look like Candy, said Eleonor Baker touching her face with a shaking hand. I remember you Annie, I saw you at the burial, it seems.

\- Yes, we saw each other there.

\- I'm so sorry sweetie, said Eleonor crying

\- Miss…

Eleonor hugged Annie and they both burst out in tears in front of a Terry feeling kind of useless in the room. He had also thought about Candy when her name was mentioned he was suffering, but, he had learned to deal with the pain, in other ways than crying and drinking.

The two women stopped hugging, when the butler came to announce that Mrs. Stewart wanted to speak to her on the phone. Eleonor excuse herself to the young woman and took the phone in the hallway:

\- Hello… Ah Marie, is everything all right? I beg your pardon? …Oh Lord… How is he? Yes, of course, I understand. I'll manage, don't worry about it. Take good care of him. If you need anything, call me… Good… Good bye.

\- Mum? Said Terry worried

\- My seamstress won't be able to finish my costume for the premiere. Her husband is in the hospital and they don't know if he's going to be all right, or even if he's going to make it.

\- Oh my God! Said Annie

\- That's horrible, yes. But in the mean time, I'm in trouble. Who is going to take over for her for my costume?

Terry looked at Annie and answered smiling:

\- I know someone.

\- Terry… no… I don't' think that…

\- Annie, come on, don't be modest please. Mum, Annie is an excellent seamstress; she redid my costume, when it was completely oversized.

\- Really? Said Eleonor impressed.

\- Well…yes, said Annie shyly.

\- Oh wonderful, said Eleonor, I would be indefinitely grateful to you if you could take care of it. I would pay you of course.

\- But…, said Annie

\- Say yes, Annie, added Terry, it's your first step to a potential job. If you had in your resume that you created the costume of the main actress from "Hamlet" I'm sure, you'll be able to go forward in your job search. And the money my money is going to give you, will be useful for you later.

\- Oh… all right, Annie finally said smiling.

\- That's really nice of you Annie, thank you, said Eleonor very grateful. Good… Dinner is served, let's go eat, shall we?

Annie followed them ate with joy and appetite. She was going to work with the great actress Eleonor Baker and if she did a good job, that could be beneficial for her in the future. It was a big honor and a big responsibility too. She had to do her best with those costumes and she would have to spend a lot of time with her.

The diner was nice and enjoyable and Terry was telling his mother in details on how he met Annie. The young girl was listening with one ear and when the young man asked her a question, she was taking her glass to her lips and almost choked when he said:

\- By the way Annie, why did you run away that way?

Annie stared coughing on her wine. She became bright as read and looked around her, and calmed down. What could she reply to that? She wasn't going to say:

_"Because you kissed me, and you were naked and I was a little upset"_

She thought about it fast and she ended up saying:

\- Euh…it was late, you were not in your normal state and you were kind of aggressive. So before you threw me out, I left.

\- But didn't I call you back?

\- It was better for me to go.

\- Oh… I hope I didn't make you run.

Annie smiled.

_"Yes, you're imbecile; you think I would've left you in that state if you hadn't kissed me?"_

Eleonor smiled too and the subject of the conversation changed. They talked about Annie's new job and dreams and Eleonor was very interested in knowing about them. Opening a boutique of clothes and become a big name fashion designer. Eleonor said she would be the first to wear her creations. She will start by placing a special order for a special occasion. Annie was happy with that perspective. Another reason to please Eleonor, by making sure her costume is the best she could do.

Now, life was going on, all she had to do now, was to find a job to put enough money aside to open her own boutique and make it , showing those who had brought her down with no encouragement, that she could come up on top.


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Broken Hearts**_

_**Chapter 5  
"A very revealing lunch"**_

After the diner, they went to the living room, all three of them for the tea. Since the evening was coming to an end, Eleonor talked to Annie about her job for the next day.

\- You'll have to come to the theatre as soon as tomorrow morning with Terry. Robert is going to go ballistic when I tell him the tailor can't work anymore.

\- All right Miss Baker, said Annie smiling, I hope I can do it…

\- If Terry is the one recommending you, I have nothing to fear, my son is very demanding and he only recommends the beast… He's very impatient, he refused to wait for the new seamstress to modify his costume, and he went to look elsewhere…

"I wonder if that's how he is with his female conquests… oh my God Annie, what are you thinking about?! " She said to herself blushing against her will.

Terry looked at her and he saw her blush… He had a little smile on his lips, like he knew what she was thinking about.

\- All right mum, we're going to go now. We shouldn't go to bed to late…, said Terry standing up.

\- Of course, said Eleonor standing up too.

Annie stood up too and they walked to the door. The butler brought the coats and Terry helped Annie put on her beautiful bleu coat, the same color as her eyes and he surprised himself wondering if she had made it herself.

\- Goodbye children, said Eleonor, it was a pleasure to have you over, come back to see me whenever you want.

\- Thank you for this wonderful evening, said Annie hugging her.

\- Your very welcome sweetie, said Eleonor.

She hugged her son. Annie walked away…

\- I won't have any trouble if you come back with her here…

\- Really? That's because she's not one of my conquests…

\- And she's Candy's sister…

\- And she can sew your dresses…

\- Terry!

\- I'm joking mum…

\- Don't play with her…

\- Mum, what are you insinuating?

\- I'm not insinuating anything; you're a Casanova Terry…Leave Annie alone.

\- Mum, you're thinking too much. I have no intention towards Annie…

\- And why not? She's not pretty?

\- Yes, but…

\- She is a girl, isn't she? And you like girls don't you?

\- Mum…, she's Candy's sister!

\- And I say "the gentleman doth protest too much"!

\- Charlie, said the same thing, he didn't want to believe me either… By keeping hearing this, you're giving me some ideas…

\- You're not going to tell me that the idea never crossed your mind?!

\- Good night mum! Annie is waiting for me in the car; you wouldn't want me to leave a lady in the cold for so long…

\- Good bye, said Eleonor smiling.

She stayed there looking at them until the car disappeared from her view.

Terry got to the car and opened the door for Annie who got in, then he closed the door, start the car and they left.

\- What were you talking about with your mother? Asked Annie during the ride.

\- You, answered Terry truthfully

\- Oh… really?

\- Yes. She was telling me not to hit on you…

\- Oh, said Annie blushing.

\- That's funny, Charlie, he asked me if I was going to hit on you… I told my mother what I told Charlie… You're Candy's sister…

\- Ah! Said Annie, you talked about me with Charlie?

Terry heard irritation in Annie's voice.

\- Euh yes… he said that if you had continued working for him, he would've ended up hitting on you… then, he asked me if I was going to hit on you, you know the rest…

\- I don't want to hear it!

\- Did I say something wrong?

\- No…

\- All right, but…

\- Can we talk about something else? Said Annie

\- All right

\- At what time do we have to be at the theatre tomorrow morning?

Terry looked at her and he finally told her when. They talked about the theatre for a minute, then it was silence, until they arrived at destination.

Annie was thinking. Why was she upset to learn that Terry wasn't going to hit on her? She had better get that out of her mind and concentrate on her work. Terry was her friend, nothing else, he was helping her out because she was Candy's sister, that's all! There was nothing more and she had better not make herself any illusions!  
When they entered Terry's house, they took their coats off, Annie said:

\- Thank you for this beautiful evening, Terry

\- You're welcome Annie. Thank you for keeping me company…

\- It was a pleasure to meet your mother, said Annie going up the stairs, good night Terry.

\- Good night Annie, don't forget work tomorrow morning.

\- I won't forget, said Annie disappearing on the top of the stairs.

Terry went to his office to write a little, but she couldn't concentrate; his mother's and Charlie's words were still in his head…

"That's ridiculous! She's Candy's sister! It's not going to happen" he said to himself.

He got out of the office and went to his bedroom to sleep.

Annie was in her bed and she was a little agitated, she finally fell asleep peacefully.

The next morning, when he got downstairs ready to go, he found Annie in the dining room having breakfast.

\- Hello! You're an early bird!

\- I take my job seriously.

\- I don't disagree… Did you have a good sleep?

\- Like a baby. What about you?

\- Me too…, he said sitting down.

They ate talking about everything and nothing, and then they went to the theatre.

\- I'm going to show you the workshop and where my mother's costumes are, said Terry.

They walked in the hallway and they arrived in front of the door and they heard voices…

\- We need a new seamstress immediately! Said Hathaway's voice.

\- Calm down Robert, said his wife, it's not that horrible…

\- Not that horrible? Do you know how to sew?

\- No, but…

\- Eleonor's dress is still not ready and…

\- It's once again about your dear Eleonor Baker? If she wasn't playing the Prima Dona, she dress would've been ready ages ago!

\- Come on honey, you know how hard it was for me to get her, do that her schedule matches ours…

\- Of course, you changed our program to match hers, you mean! I'm started to get fed up with your damn mistress!

\- Carole, don't start, please! You know how much this play is important for me…

\- Yes, mother and son for the first time on stage together. Two talented actors…

\- I want everything to go well, I have to find a seamstress and call Eleonor…

\- Of course, said his wife sulking

Terry arrived with Annie; they had heard everything. Mrs. Hathaway, gave Terry the look, who gave her a nice smile.

\- Good morning Robert, said Terry, Mrs. Hathaway.

\- Good morning Terrence, said Hathaway, we have a crisis, the seamstress can't come…

\- Yes, I know, I had dinner with my mother last night. She told me about it…

\- We need a replacement, as soon as possible…

\- I know, I took care of it…

\- I beg your pardon? You took care of what Terry? Asked Hathaway.

\- My friend here, said Terry pulling Annie forward, can help us.

\- Really?

\- Yes, she's the one who fixed my costume and I can assure you that it wasn't a piece of cake!

\- I she free to help us, or is she working somewhere?

\- She's free like a bird

\- Perfect! I'm hiring you miss…

\- Brighton, said Annie, Annie Brighton, Mr. Hathaway.

\- I'm pleased to meet you, Miss Brighton, you're saving our lives! The premiere is for the Saturday after Thanksgiving… we don't have much time left…

\- So we have to start working now, said Annie smiling.

\- This way Miss, said Hathaway

He took her to a room where there were sewing machines, materiel, mannequins, costumes etc… there were also young ladies there to help, but she they were not seamstresses… the mannequins were all wearing costumes and piece of paper with the name of the actor on it. She found Eleonor's and she started working on it.

\- Are you going to be ok, Annie? Asked Terry

\- Oh yes! Everything is going to be fine! Said Annie smiling.

\- Very well, I'm going to go to my dressing room…

Eleonor Baker arrived.

\- Good morning everybody!

\- Good morning Eleonor, said Robert smiling

\- Everything is fine with the costumes?

\- Yes, thanks to your son, said Robert with his most beautiful smile

His wife was dying!

\- Yes, and his friend Annie. You hired her, I hope?

\- On the spot…

\- Very well, I'm going to go to my dressing room…

\- I'm going to walk with you mum, said Terry

Mother and son walked together to Eleonor dressing room. Terry got in with her and closed the door behind him.

\- Are you ok mum?

\- Everything is fine… what's wrong?

\- Is there something between you and Hathaway?

\- No, why?

\- His wife is jealous…

\- That's because he wanted to be Gertrude.

\- Oh, of course… so you're not sleeping with Hathaway?

\- Terry! I'm still your mother!

\- You didn't answer my questing…

\- For your information, it's no! I'm not sleeping with Robert! His wife has always been jealous of my…

\- Work rivals? Only for work?

\- Terrence, I have nothing else to say to you…

\- That means that Robert either wanted more from you or got more from you, at one point…

\- Get out of here Terry!

\- I'm leaving, said Terry kissing her on the cheek. 

oOoOoOoOoOo

Annie was so happy, she had a sewing machine which made her go faster and save a lot of time in her work. And with the young ladies helping her, everything was going smoothly. But she had a lot of work. She didn't see time pass…

Terry was working with the other actors on the scene and he didn't see time pass either. It was lunch time…

\- Let's have a lunch break. See you in two hours! Said the director, good job guys!

Terry had a sigh of relief. His stomach was growling hunger. He started to walk out of the stage, when Karen approached him;

\- Terry, you want to have lunch with me? She said with a sensual voice, I have food in my dressing room…

Susanna approached him too.

\- Terry? We haven't talked for a long time; you want to have lunch with me?

Another little actress arrived to invite Terry for lunch. The other actors were looking and wondering what women found so special in Terry!

\- It's probably his stupid British accent! Said one

\- Or his ugly face, said another

\- He's Eleonor Baker's son

\- He was successful before that…

Terry was as a matter of fact, surrounded by women who wanted to spend time with him and he kept walking.

Annie had her coat on to go out to lunch and stretch her legs. She opened the door, wondering where Terry was and if she could have lunch with him and tell him about her morning. She heard voices and lifted her head and she saw Terry surrounded by women who were trying to convince him to have lunch with them and he kept refusing… He lifted his head and he crossed Annie's eyes.

\- Annie! Just the person I was looking for! Said Terry smiling, are you ready to go?

\- Euh, said Annie looking at Terry a little surprised, yes…

\- Perfect! Come with me, I'm going to go get my coat and we're out of her!

He took Annie by the hand to his dressing room and closed the door behind him.

\- Thank you.

\- For what?

\- For saving me…

\- You seemed like you were having fun…, said Annie dryly

\- That should teach me to be the seducer

\- Did that help you?

\- What?

\- Sleeping with all those girls?

\- I don't remember much, I was drunk most of the time…

\- Of course ,she said shaking her head.

\- You know Annie, I lost Candy when we broke up… and ever since that time, I've been doing a lot of nonsense… I drink, I get drunk, I sleep around… her death… didn't make matters easier for me…

\- Candy's death made me stronger, at least I try to have courage, to do something with my life… I suppose everybody grieves in their own way… I'm no judging you, I war from being perfect…

\- You're human Annie… but why are you saying that? We can talk while we walk, he said taking her arm after putting his coat on…

Annie took his arm and they both got out.

\- Well you see, Candy and I were at the same orphanage… we were found on the same night… we called each other twins… But she was more courageous, I was whinny and she took care of me… we were the same age, but she was like a big sister to me and she protected me against the boys who liked teasing me… she was a real tomboy.

\- I understand better why she was a girl who wouldn't let anybody boss her around…

\- It was like she understood early on that she had to defend herself alone, since we didn't have any parents… She didn't want any… maybe she was a little angry, because we were abandoned as babies… it was like she was saying: "they didn't want us, we don't want parents either", only, I wanted parents and I didn't tell her… when the opportunity presented itself for me to be adopted, I jumped on the occasion… I… betrayed her… I wanted a mommy and a daddy… I abandoned her…

\- Annie, you were a little girl who wanted parents, you were not as strong as Candy who apparently could do without them… don't blame yourself for wanting to have a normal life. I'm sure Candy understood that…

\- If that's all there were…

They got to the restaurant that Terry had chosen. It was on the ground floor of a hotel. They took their coats off and left them in the cloakroom. The maître d'hôtel approached them.

\- Master Grandchester, your usual table and your room too?

\- Thank you , said Terry walking away quickly

Annie was surprised to hear about the usual room. A room? She followed Terry to the table, he pulled the chair for her and she sat down. A server arrived to take their order.

\- The usual Master Grandchester?

\- Yes, thank you, said Terry.

\- What about for Miss?

Annie looked at the menu.

\- I will take the meal of the day, she said.

\- Very well. And for beverage?

\- Lemonade, said Terry.

\- For me too, said Annie.

\- Very well, said the waiter.

He walked away. Annie looked at Terry who was looking at the menu a little embarrassed.

\- What? He said looking at her

\- "Your usual table and your room too?"

\- Well sometime I feel like taking a nap in a calm place.

\- With a chick?

\- … And sometime I'm with a chick who's only waiting for that…

\- With you, nothing surprises me, said Annie shaking her head

\- I'm trying to take the live that was given to me…

\- Maybe you're looking for Candy in all those women…

\- I've never made love to Candy… it's ironic isn't it, that I make love to all these women I don't love but I've never made love to my heart's desire, the one I actually feel love for? Like is really unfair!

\- I agree…

\- Continue your story about Candy…

The waiter brought little rolls of bread with butter and serve them fresh water in their glass.

\- Where was I? Oh yeah… I was adopted, it was perfect, I had the most beautiful dresses, maids were dressing me up, doing my hair… I was writing to Candy to her everything and she would answer me… I was so happy… but it didn't last…

\- Why?

\- My new mommy called me to explain to me that people were not suppose to know that I came from the orphanage and that Candy's letters coming from the Pony House were not a good thing…

\- So you had to stop writing Candy.

\- And tell her not to contact me anymore, said Annie sadly, the poor thing, I'm wondering what she must have think, she must've suffered, not only I abandoned her, then I severed all ties with her and the Pony Home…

\- You were obeying your new parents…

\- That's what I'm trying to say to myself… but I was hurt… I missed my sister… a few times later, my mother and I went to see the Reagan, where Candy was living… instead of adopting her, the Reagans had turned her into a maid and put her room in the stables…

\- Oh my God! Said Terry outraged.

\- I had to pretend not to know her… I don't think I've ever lived anything that difficult until then… I wanted to hug Candy so much, talk to her… then the Reagan played a trick on us; I was suppose to ride a horse and I think Neil scared the horse and he left scared, I wasn't sitting right, I had to hang on not to fall and I screamed Candy's name for help… She came to help me, she saved me…

\- I didn't expect anything less from her

\- Me neither… then Neil and Eliza said that Candy had put my life in danger with the horse and they asked me to confirm…

\- What did you do?

\- I… didn't say a thing! I burst into tears and my mother stopped the scene… I didn't have the courage to defend her…

\- But you didn't accuse her either…

\- Oh Terry, I was so ashamed…I left her my ribbon to thank her… she understood, she was too nice… when Anthony died, I came to console her in hiding… then when I got to St. Paul, she thought I would talk to her, but my mother told me not to… so once again, I ignored her and I asked if I could sit next to Eliza…

\- After what she and her brother did to you?

Annie looked down.

\- The great aunt Elroy had helped my parents with a recommendation so that I could go to St. Paul… I had to play the grateful girl and become friends with her great-niece Eliza…

\- What wouldn't we do for our parents? Said Terry ironically

\- Candy was hurt… then, I saw that Archibald liked her…

\- How?

\- During the fifth Sunday, she didn't come… and Archibald bought a scarf for her to make her thing the great aunt got her a gift so she wouldn't feel bad… but Eliza told Candy the truth, for her the fact that Archie thought about her was much more better than the great aunt…

\- Of course!

\- I felt bad with Eliza's comments on Candy and Archie… Candy asked Archie to take me to my room because I looked sick. He did it and on our way up, he asked me to become Candy's friend because she was an orphan…

\- That must have been the last straw for you, said Terry ironically

They were now eating their main meal.

\- I was on the verge of fainting, I ran off leaving Archie there…

\- Without any other why or wherefore….

\- Without any other why or wherefore!

Annie looked at him smiling.

\- You have to be the comedian everywhere, right?

\- You're opening yourself to me, Annie. I want you to feel comfortable…

\- Thank you… this meal is very good.

\- It's one of the best restaurant in the city.

\- In one of the best hotels of the city too…, said Annie ironically, you should know.

\- I like the new you, that's coming out.

\- At least you're not trying to seduce me…

\- Believe-me Annie, if I was trying to seduce you, you wouldn't resist me…

_"After the kiss you gave me? You're right; I wouldn't resist you for a minute! Forgive-me Candy! I can see now what you saw in him… and I'm wondering how I wasn't seeing that all those years ago… oh yeah, I was blinded by my dandy like Terry likes to call him…"_

\- And that room would've served…

Annie blushed like a bride, not only for what Terry had just said, but also for her own thoughts… That idea of being with Terry in the room excited her…

"Oh my God!" She said to herself.

\- I beg your pardon Annie, I'm embarrassing you… but you know that I'm joking, right?

" Do I really know that? That's enough Annie! You're getting ridiculous! Remember the dandy, how much you humiliated yourself for years for nothing" She said to herself.

\- Of course Terry, she said with a smile…

\- Good… go on with your story about Candy.

\- All right… so after seeing that Archie loved Candy, I went to see Candy to ask her not to take Archie from me, I was in tears… she teased me saying that I was always ready to cry and that Archie liked most likely girls like me, and not like her… I know it was Archie's birthday soon, so I did some nice embroidered handkerchief for him with all my heart and I went to give it to him during recess and…

She stopped and had a sip of cold lemonade.

\- And? Asked Terry.

\- And I found him talking to Candy… he was asking her what she was doing with you, and that he wanted to speak to her and he thought she could've guessed already…

\- Guess what?

\- I don't know, I interrupted them by yelling and begging them to stop, I threw my present to his face and I left… Candy found me and I sent scorned her and Eliza heard me talk about the Pony House, my secret was no more, and Candy tried to make me stop talking, and I refused to listen to her… She asked Archie to come and get me and to take care of me… I made peace with Candy… because Eliza didn't want to be my friend anymore, since I was Candy's sister from the Pony House… there. You know everything… how the dandy, like you call him, found himself stuck with me as a burden…

\- He didn't have to accept it. If he loved Candy, he should've fought for her…

\- He was fighting with you…

\- That's true. And I knew it was for Candy…

\- Me too…

\- All right! Enough talking about the dandy! Do you want a piece of apple pie?

\- You're going to make me fat, Terry

\- It's very good…

\- Tomorrow I'm going to eat a sandwich for everything I had for lunch today… All right…

The apple pie was delicious like the rest of the meal.

\- You thin Annie; you can take a kilo or two. I wish I could take a nap…

\- Too bad you don't have a chick…

\- If I wanted a chick, I wouldn't have invited you.

\- I'm not too sure how to take that…

\- Let's go back to the theatre, he said smiling, when they finished their cup of tea.

\- Thank you Terry for this delicious meal… It's true that eating makes you sleepy… but we have to go to work…

\- Yes! How was your first morning of work?

\- I thought you'd never ask! Said Annie smiling

She started talking about her morning with enthousiasm and she thought about the weird moment with Terry and his joke about seducing her.

Terry had noticed how Annie had blushed during their seduction conversation… No, she was Candy's sister, that's why he felt good with her; she was Candy's sister…

_"The gentleman doth protest too much… no, that's ridiculous! She's Candy's sister!" Said Terry to himself._

But the more he repeated that, the less he sounded convincing…  
When Terry and Annie arrived at the theatre, they were laughing while talking. Everybody was looking at them and the ladies were sulking.

Terry and Annie separated.

\- I'll come and pick you up as soon as I'm done, said Terry

\- All right, said Annie smiling, see you later!

Annie went back to her room to get back to work… Eleonor arrived to have a fitting and she was talking with Annie.

\- I heard you went out with my son for lunch…

\- Good news travel fast, said Annie

\- With whom Terry had lunch is part of gossip in the theatre … all those little actresses without talent want a piece of him… and knowing he was with you, reassures me. Like at diner last night, at least he's not between the legs of those sluts!

\- Miss Baker!

They both burst out laughing.

\- Terry and I are only friends you know…

\- And I like that kind of friendship, it's better than lust, said Eleonor smiling.

Annie blushed. She worked for hours and when Terry came to get her…

\- Already?

\- Already? It's late Miss Brighton, said Terry

\- All right. I'm coming…

She started putting away the material and then she took her coat.

\- I'm going to go get the car, said Terry

\- All right, said Annie

Terry left and Annie finished getting ready to leave and walked to the door. She met an actress.

\- You know, said the actress, Terry only loves one woman, you're wasting your time with him…

Annie looked at the actress.

\- You're Susanna Marlowe? His ex-fiancée…

\- We're going to get back together… I just wanted to warn you…

\- Oh…? Well at the moment, he's with me, said Annie walking to the door, good night Miss Marlowe.

Annie walked proudly to Terry's car, who was got out to open the door for her. Susanna and the others were looking at them with disdain.

\- What did Susanna want? Asked Terry

\- To warn me that you were going to get back together with her and that I was wasting my time…

\- I hope she's not holding her breath, said Terry smiling

\- That's not very nice Terry…

\- I'm sorry for the choice of the words, but without Susanna…

\- You wouldn't be dead?

\- And I would be with Candy …if she thinks I'm going to get together with her, she's daydreaming!

\- Ok, said Annie smiling.

They arrived at Terry's and they found Mrs. Henderson had the meal ready.

\- Hum, that smells good, said Annie

\- Yes, let's go wash our hands and go eat.

That's what they did… They spent a very nice evening. Terry didn't go out anymore he would rather stay home and read for Annie. This last one loved listening to him, making his voices and intonation during the dialogues. Sometimes, she would work on one of the dresses, sometimes she wasn't doing anything, she was just sitting on the couch and she listened to him. Terry's bimbos were not happy. At the theatre, the ladies were sulking Annie… but she had to make their costumes, so they had no choice but to collaborate with her. 

oOoOoOoOoOo

Time went by and it was almost Thanksgiving. Terry was called Robert Hathaway's office

\- You wanted to see me, Mr. Hathaway?

\- Yes, I have favor to ask you Terry.

\- Yes?

\- You know that Thursday it's Thanksgiving, right?

\- Yes, you've invited me…

\- Yes, but only you see, there was some flooding at my house and my living room is ruined…

\- Oh…

\- So I wanted to ask you if we could the Thanksgiving party at your house.

\- At my house?

\- Yes, your house is big enough to have the whole troupe over…

\- Yes…

\- Don't worry for the food; I'm going to hire a caterer…

\- But why aren't you asking my mother?

\- For personal reasons…

"In other words, your wife won't have it…" said Terry to himself.  
\- But I was thinking eating with some friends, can I invite them?

\- Of course, it's your house…

\- All right sir.

\- Thank you Terrene… I've invited sponsors too, and I want to make a good impression on them…

OOoOoOoOoOo

The Mauritania arrived at the New York harbor early in the morning. The duke of Grandchester took a cap and went to the Waldorf-Astoria where a reservation for a suite was waiting for him. It was the day before Thanksgiving. He will go see his son tomorrow morning, since it was a holiday. The premiere was scheduled for Saturday. 

oOoOoOoOoOo

In Chicago, Albert got an invitation from Terry for the premiere of "Hamlet". He was thinking of going to applaud his friend on stage with his mother. He got ready for the trip when his nephew arrived.

\- Uncle William?

\- I'm going to New York…

\- Why?

\- For the premiere of "Hamlet"

\- Oh…

\- You want to come with me?

\- No…

\- Eleonor Baker on stage? You want to miss that?

\- And her bastard of a son…

\- Come on… Terry sincerely loved Candy…

\- Yes, and she loved him so much she couldn't stand living without him and she went to war to die at the war!

\- Candy was a big girl Archie, you can't blame Terry for the decisions she made on her own.

\- I don't want to watch that bastard on stage…

\- Very well… but you're going to stay here alone. The great aunt and the Reagan are also going to New York for the premiere…

\- I miss Annie…

\- What?

\- I'm surprised too… I might go see her for Thanksgiving, to try to get her to forgive me…

\- You're putting me on!

\- I'm dead serious… She was taking good care of me… I miss that… no other girl I've gone out with treated me like Annie did…

\- Well good luck to you! Said Albert, you're going to need it! 

OOoOoOoOoOo

Eliza Reagan and her whole family took advantage of the premiere of "Hamlet" to go spend some time at the Andrew's New York's villa.

"Hamlet" starring Eleonor Baker and her son, was the event of the moment, everybody wanted to see the play. That's why the Reagan family was in New York for the event.

Eliza wanted to go see Terry. She asked around and they had told her that there was going to be a Thanksgiving party at Terry on Thursday and the whole troupe was going to be there…

_"Perfect, I will be able to get in without being notice and see my dear Terrence, my love! Candy who?" She said to herself._

OOoOoOoOoOo

Annie had made a very beautiful dress; she created herself, for the Thanksgiving party. Terry had asked her to be the hostess for the day and she had accepted.

\- That should be fun, she said smiling.

\- You love that mundane reception, don't you?

\- I adore them! The opposite of Candy who hated those kind of things…

\- My Miss Freckles was unique in her own way, said Terry with nostalgia.

\- At least we won't have to cook…

\- Let's go downstairs for the appetizer, my dear Miss Brighton.

\- All right Mr. Grandchester…

They went back to the main floor together. They had a fruit juice and they were waiting for the first guests. 

oOoOoOoOoOo


	7. Chapter 7

_**The Broken Hearts**_

_**Chapter 6  
"The Thanksgiving dinner"**_

The living room was full of waiters and the butler was at the door to open it to the guests. The first guests to arrive were Robert Hathaway and his wife Carole.

\- Terrence! Good evening! Thank you for accepting to host the dinner here

\- Good evening and you're welcome Robert, said Terry smiling, Mrs. Hathaway

\- Miss Brighton, said Hathaway, good evening

\- Good evening Mr. Hathaway, said Annie with a smile, Mrs. Hathaway.

\- Good evening, said Mrs. Hathaway smiling.

\- Welcome, said Terry

\- Thank you very much Terry, said Hathaway

The couple entered the living room. Other guests from the troupe arrived.

\- Good evening Terrence, said one actress

\- Karen, said Terry

She completely ignored Annie and smiled with all her teeth to the handsome Terrence.

\- I'm happy to spend Thanksgiving with you, she said with a sensual voice, I'm available for you, is you need my help

\- Thank you Terrence

Karen walked away with a provocative walk. Annie and Terry looked at her.

\- "I'm available for you if you need my help"? Repeated Annie

\- She's very servable, said Terry

\- Oh that, I'm sure of! Said Annie smiling

Eleonor Baker arrived, stunning and very beautiful in dress enhancing her breast. Her hair was up in bun, perfect. She smiled seeing the couple at the door.

\- Terrence! She said smiling, here's an image I like seeing!

\- Good evening mum…

\- Miss Baker…

\- You look like a young couple greeting theirs guests…

\- That's actually what we're doing, but we're not a couple and Robert and his wife will come and take our place once they had something to drink…

\- Robert is already here? Said Eleonor

She entered the living room. Robert's face lit up when he saw her come in. His wife was sulking. Eleonor went to say hi to Robert, just to get on his wife's nerves. She liked making fun of her, she felt like she was back in school…

Susanna Marlowe arrived at the door and she was sulking when she saw Terry with Annie.

\- Oh, Terry and… what was your name again?

\- Annie…

\- Oh yeah! Why are you at the door greeting us? Asked Susanna

\- Because this is my house and Mr. Hathaway and his wife will replace in a few moments…

\- I can stay if you want, she said, euh, what was your name again? Oh yeah! Annie can go and sit for a moment and get a little rest…

\- If someone want needs to sit, it's not me, said Annie, there are armchairs in the living room. There's even one where you can lie down with your leg. I'm going to continue to keep Terrence company. After all, he's nice enough to let me stay at his house, he even got a job for me, that's the least I can do, Miss… I'm sorry, I forgot your name, said Annie politely.

Susanna walked away.

\- Another one offering her services, said Annie

\- People are very generous theses days…

\- You don't even need to lift you little finger and they come running… You're very lucky, said Annie ironically

\- Thanks for staying…

\- I was not going to let your ex-fiancée send me packing…

\- You nicely put her back in her place…

She didn't have the time to reply, other guests arrived and they had to greet them. Robert Hathaway arrived a little while later to replace them with his wife.

\- It's time for you to go get something to drink, said Hathaway

\- Thank you, said Terry, let's go Annie…

He took her arms and they walked together to the living room. They got something to drink from the tray of the waiters and they ate some appetizers. Some young actresses arrived to speak to Terry. Annie found herself talking to Eleonor.

\- I have to admit that it was a pleasure to see Terry and you at the door…

\- It was nothing, said Annie

\- Don't fool yourself. You've broken the hopes of all those little actresses who were hoping to get Terry's attention…

\- Well, looks like that's what they're doing now, said Annie

\- You left them the empty field…

\- Miss Baker, Terrence is old enough to manage on his own.

\- As a matter of fact, and it does nothing to you to see him surrounded by women…

\- Should it do anything to me?

\- I don't know, after all, you're only friends. You probably want him to be happy… especially with all those actresses spinning around him…

Annie didn't reply and looked a Terry surrounded by ladies… She was refusing to admit it, but she was jealous… 

oOoOoOoOoOo

At the Andrew Manor in New York, they had eaten Thanksgiving dinner at lunch time. Their guests had other invitations.

Albert was there, head of the family and he was presiding the table. The great-aunt was not very happy because her grand-nephew Archibald didn't come with Albert.

\- He's alone in Chicago? William, you should've brought him with you!

\- I couldn't force him to come here, aunt Elroy.

\- But what is he doing alone in Chicago?

\- He's going to go spend Thanksgiving at the Brightons…

\- I thought he had broken up with Brighton's daughter?

\- Well he decided that he missed her and he wants her back…

\- What? Said Eliza, for once he does something good and he goes out with young ladies from good families, he wants to have that little twit back?

\- "The little twit", apparently was treating him better than all those young ladies from good families, said Albert, he realized what he had done and he wants a chance to have Annie back.

\- Jesus-Christ, said Mrs. Reagan, some people never learn!

\- Well, I have to respond to an invitation, said Albert

\- Which one? Asked Eliza

\- If you want to know, Terry invited me to his Thanksgiving dinner…

\- Oh, said Eliza, can I come with you, please?

Eliza's voice had become soft all of a sudden and very polite. Which surprised Albert. Then he remembered that Candy had told him that she was in love with Terry…

\- Of course Eliza, you can come with me, are you ready?

\- I'm following you… goodbye everybody!

Albert and Eliza stood up from the table. Eliza went to get her purse and her coat. She left with Albert and he was driving his own car. They went at Terry's. 

oOoOoOoOoOo

At Terry's a surprised guest arrived.

\- Father? Said Terry surprised, what are you doing here?

The duke of Grandchester, very elegant in his black suit and his white shirt, had just entered Terry's living room. Terry left his group of women and walked towards his father. He stopped when he arrived in front of him. The duke took his son in his arms and hugged him hard, to this last one biggest surprise.

\- My son! He said, how good it is to see you again

Terry hugged him back.

\- It's good to see you too, dad, said Terry moved.

Eleonor Baker was talking to some acquaintance; she stopped when she saw Terry with his father.

\- Excuse-me, she said walking away.

She walked towards Terry and his father. The father and son, let go of each other.

\- Good evening Ellie, said the duke kissing her hand

\- Good evening Richard, said Eleonor without a smile

\- You're very beautiful today, as usual

\- Thank you. Can we know what did you come to do here?

\- Mum, that can wait a little, don't you think so? Said Terry, he had just arrived, said Terry

\- I thought I heard you ask him the same question, didn't you?

\- Yes, but that was before I knew he came with no hostility, said Terry

\- So, that's it? One hug and you forget everything?

\- Eleonor, I didn't come to create problems. I came to see my son on stage with his mother, said the duke

\- I beg your pardon? Said Eleonor

\- I'm proud that my son is managing so well, he said, looking at the house, and I couldn't miss the big even in Broadway; Eleonor Baker and her son on stage!

\- You heard about it in England? Asked Terry

\- He's got spies keeping an eye on you, honey, said Eleonor

\- Oh… Thank you for coming father, I hope it without any ulterior motive… Make yourself at home dad. There are drinks… Mum, be nice!

Terry walked away leaving his parents alone. Robert Hathaway, who wasn't at the door anymore, because his guest of honor, his sponsors had arrived, was looking at the duke with curious eyes. That was the man who stole Eleonor Baker's heart all those years ago! Terry approached Robert Hathaway.

\- Robert, Mrs. Hathaway, come with me, I want to introduce you to my father…

\- All right, said Hathaway taking his wife's arm after apologizing to his friends.

While walking, Terry saw Annie with a group and he told her:

\- Annie, can you come with me?

\- All right Terry, said Annie

She excused herself and followed Terry and the Hathaway couple. They arrived in front of the duke and Eleonor.

\- Dad, I want you introduce you to Robert Hathaway and his wife. Robert, Mrs. Hathaway, let me introduce you to my father, the duke of Grandchester…

\- Pleased to meet you, M. Hathaway, Mrs. Hathaway.

And he kissed her hand.

\- Please to meet you, your grace, said Hathaway

\- I'm glad to make your acquaintance, your Grace, said Mrs. Hathaway smiling

\- Robert, said Eleonor, have our sponsors arrived?

\- Yes, but they are not easy to convince, said Hathaway

\- Even knowing that I'm going to be on stage with my son? Said Eleonor

\- I'm sure that after the premiere Saturday night, they will be ready to finance us, said Hathaway

\- I'm ready to double the amount of your sponsors, said the duke

Hathaway and his wife looked at him, stunned.

\- Really? Said Terry

\- My son and his mother on stage, that's a big event, said the duke, I want to contribute…

\- Thank you dad, said Terry smiling

\- Yes, thank you Your Grace, said Hathaway smiling

Everybody turned to look at Eleonor who wasn't saying anything. She walked away from the group. Terry made a diversion by introducing Annie…

\- Oh dad, I wanted to introduce you to Annie Brighton, my friend.

\- Please to meet you, Miss Brighton, said the duke kissing her hand

\- I'm please to meet you Your Grace, said Annie politely.

\- Excuse-us, said Hathaway, we have to get back to our sponsors

He walked away with his wife. Terry stayed with his father and Annie.

\- A friend, said the duke, is there any particular reason you're introducing me to this beautiful young lady?

\- In a way, said Terry

\- In which way? Is she a special friend like the young girl in college?

\- Which young girl in college? Asked Terry.

\- The young girl; when you left college. I got an anonymous letter telling me that you had left college because of a little schemer… the reverend mother told me she was a very good friend of yours and she could've known where you went. The young girl in question showed me the note you left for her… I was angry and I left saying that I wouldn't be making any more donations to the school. And the young girl in question followed me; she hung on to my carriage behind to speak to me. I stopped the carriage and she talked to her, she convinced me to let you pursue your dream and not to stop my donation to the college… Her name was… Candy, Candy Andrew!

Terry and Annie were stunned. Candy was the reason his father didn't come and look for him and force him back to England!

\- Oh my God! Said Terry, she was the reason of your presence here? She softened you up?

\- As a matter of fact, said the duke

\- I can't believe she pleaded the cause of a school that treated her so badly! Said Terry

\- She was special, she was an angel, said Annie with tears in her eyes

\- "was"? Said the duke, Candy is dead?

\- Yes, father, Candy has left us. She was ta the war… a stray bullet…

\- Oh my God! Said the duke sorry, she was a young girl who cared a lot about you…

\- And I cared a lot about her, said Terry

\- She was my sister, said Annie; we grew up together in the same orphanage. Excuse-me…

Annie walked away to go powder her nose.

\- I'm going to go look for your mother, said the duke

\- She's playing hard to get, dad, you know her…

\- Oh yes, I know her! Said the duke smiling.

Terry looked at his father walking towards his mother… he smiled. He thought about Candy, who had helped him and she had probably forgot about it… She wasn't the kind to boast about the good deeds she did. 

oOoOoOoOoOo

Albert and Eliza arrived at Terry and they could smell the turkey. There was a lot of noise. They entered the living room. Eliza spotted Terry right away.

\- He's over there, she said pulling Albert.

They arrived in front of Terry who was talking with colleagues.

\- Terrence! Said Eliza smiling

He turned around surprise to hear her voice. He smiled when he saw Albert. He gave him his hand.

\- Albert! Welcome to my house! Eliza…

\- Good evening Terrence… I'm happy to see you.

\- Albert? Eliza? Said Annie who had just arrived.

Both of them looked at her surprised.

\- Annie Brighton? Said Eliza

\- What are you doing here? Asked Albert

\- I live in New York now, said Annie

\- Oh, said Albert, well Archie is in for a big surprise…

\- Archie? Said Annie, is he here?

\- No, said Albert, in fact he's your parents…

\- At my parents?

\- Yes, the Brightons

\- My parents? Repeated Annie, why?

\- Well… he wants to make up with you…

\- WHAT? Said Terry and Annie at the same time.

\- He realized he'd made a mistake…, said Albert.

\- Well I say, he's made the right choice! Said Eliza with disdain

Terry looked at her.

\- Always so charming, Eliza, said Terry.

Annie was too surprised to say anything.

Mr. Hathaway chose that moment to announce that the dinner was served in the living room. Everybody walked to the living room… Terry had to call Annie, because she was till daydreaming thinking about what Albert had just said… Archie wanted to make up with her? 

oOoOoOoOoOo

As a matter of fact…

\- Archibald Cornwell? Said Mrs. Brighton surprised.

\- Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Brighton, said Archie, I came to see Annie… 

oOoOoOoOoOo


	8. Chapter 8

_**The Broken Hearts**_

_**Chapter 7  
"Complete changes"**_

Mrs. Brighton served a cup of tea to Archie and she was observing him silently. Dumbfounded by what he had just learned, he was just prostrate without saying anything. Annie had left Chicago? But to go where, great God? How was she going to manage on her own where nobody is there to help her or guide her on the right path? Really that was a bad joke, she was going to appear in a few seconds and greet him with her eternal smile to his attention. He had trouble imagining his ex- girlfriend all on her own somewhere in America. Leaning on the table, his head resting on his hand, he was frowning and Mrs. Brighton sat in front of him. The sad look she gave him explained to him that Annie was really gone. That earth shattering news for the young man who thought he was going to see her again, so he could tell her how much he missed her and how much he needed her by his side. His attitude was unspeakable and he regretted what he had said to the young lady. Blaming her for Candy's death was unfair and the slap she gave him made him think. He was surprised to find out that the sweet Annie was capable of raising her hand on someone and it was at him. Yes he had deserved that violent treatment but he realized that after the slap. During those months of separation, he had courted women and had fun bedding them out of wedlock, and during that, still thinking painfully about the pain of losing his eternal love, Candy. Nevertheless, one morning waking up, and seeing the vulgar creature that was lying down next to him, the image of Annie had come to invade him. He needed her to continue taking care of him. His heart started beating and his decision was made, he was going to get her back. He went back quickly to Lakewood to find Albert on his way to New York for Thanksgiving and to see that bastard Grandchester on stage.

Every time his name came back to his mind, he had shivers of hatred going through him, he couldn't stand this man in College and today his aversion for him seem to have multiplied. God he hated so much that arrogant guy with no manners who had dumped Candy with no hesitation, sending her to her death in France and coming to her funeral looking like a fool, faking a big sadness. He had felt like punching him on the face but out of respect for Candy's memory, he restrained himself. But it was difficult for him to cross his eyes numerous times without the feeling of wanting to kill him on the spot. And he had dared coming with his new fiancée to the funeral of the one he pretended he loved. What a shame… that man was really a…

\- I'm sorry you came for nothing, my dear Archibald.

Mrs. Brighton's voice brought him back on earth. He was gone in his thoughts without even realizing it, thinking about Grandchester while he was the source of Annie's sudden departure. He looked at the women stirring the spoon in her teacup with a sigh, and then he asked:

\- You really don't know where she is?

\- She became crazy after Candy's funeral, with ideas of suffragettes that made her lost her mind and started thinking about wanting to work.

\- I beg your pardon?

\- I know it's a shame. I didn't stop telling her but she wasn't listening. And she told me about your break up with so much bitterness that is seemed that nothing was keeping her here. She took a sewing course with that crazy Mrs. Smith and when Eliza told me about it, I wanted to make her change her mind, but she left for the Pony Home taking all her belongings.

\- The Pony Home? Maybe she's still there.

\- No… I sent someone over there to bring her back and try to convince her again that your couple might not be over and that I was ready to forgive her her craziness if she stopped, but she had already left the orphanage.

\- Where could she have gone? Annie is not like Candy, she's not capable of making it on her own.

\- I know that. She was talking about becoming one of the biggest designers of her time. I thought she might have gone to Paris.

\- Paris? In this time of war? I don't think she's courageous enough to confront the war chaos.

\- You're right. That's why I gave up that idea.

\- I have to find her, you were right on the fact that our separation wouldn't last. I have the intention of finding her and marry her as soon as possible. The war took my brother and Candy; it showed me that it was easy to lose those we love. Annie was the one holding me together despite her brittleness; she was a good tutor for me. I'm going to look for her and bring her back.

\- Oh thank you Archibald. You're so good with her. I hope she'll understand her mistake and she'll come back.

\- I will be able to convince her. For starter, I'm going to go to the Pony Home. Those brave women will tell me where she is. I'll keep you inform every step of the way.

Archibald stood up and left Mrs. Brighton walk her to the door. She couldn't stop thanking him for his kindness and encourage him in his mission. Once installed at the steer wheel of his car, he went right away to the Pony Home. He didn't have a minute to waste if he wanted to find Annie quickly. The road separating him from the orphanage was short enough and soon the lights of the soft home appearing in the horizon.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Back in New York, far from knowing what was happening thousands of miles away, Annie was sitting next to Terry at the table looking silently at her plate. The bombshell Albert has dropped earlier had put her in total incomprehension and shock. Archibald Cornwell…the one who broke up their engagement, accusing her of Candy's death, treating her like she was nothing, is daring to claim that he wanted her back? Was it a joke? If that was the case, then it was a really bad one and if that horrible man thought that she was going to welcome him with open arms, he was sadly mistaken! She was alive; she will never forgive him for his hurtful and horrible attitude. The sincere love she had for him had slipped away transforming itself into hatred. Let him have the nerve to come in front of her and beg her to come back to him, she will make him kneel and she will step on him like he did with her. How could he think for a second to get back what he had broken from the start? Their couple was already broken before it was even built. Candy was the one who had allowed her to be with Archie and he had proposed to her. If Candy hadn't asked him to take care of her, he wouldn't even have looked at her. If Candy hadn't met Terry that dandy would've done anything that was possible to be with her best friend. What an insult, what a horrible thing… if he showed up in front of her, she's going to hear from her…

Her little white hands, were twisting the napkin made with fine tissue on the table. Her lips were tight with anger and she was frowning showing she was tormented in her head.  
That's how Terry would describe the young lady sitting by his side who had barely touched her meal.

Two other people had noticed she was troubled; Albert who remained silent and anxious about Annie's state and Eliza who was smiling with meanness for a moment and sending loving glances to the actor.

Worried to see his friend in that state Terry put his hand on Annie's who was startled at his contact. She looked at Terry who seemed to be asking her if everything was fine. She looked around her and she got the mean look from Eliza and Albert's soft look. Was she that obvious? Those two people were able to see what was happening to for while? She had to get a hold of herself, it was Thanksgiving, a celebration and she was the "hostess" of the house. She had to put up a good face despite her humour. So she tried to smile sincerely while looking at Terry.

The young man wasn't convinced and he even though Annie was a very bad actress.  
The rest of the meal went on fine and when came the time for the guests to leave, Annie and Terry walked them to the door. Susanna was giving Annie the look before going out the door, which amused the young brunette who smiled at her politely.

Eliza took her time and was stuck to Terry dragging him by the arm. Albert walked to the door putting his coat on, then he gave his niece her coat and she was frowning. She looked at Annie and she saw that she wasn't getting ready to go. So she spit;

\- What about you orphan girl, what are you waiting for to leave? You're not going to stay at Terry's after all?

\- She lives with me Eliza, she's not leaving.

\- What? Said the redhead flabbergasted. But it's a shame to live together when you're not married.

\- That's none of your business Eliza, said Terry

\- Uncle William, tell her to leave this house, she can't stay here.

\- Eliza is right Annie; it's not right for two people to live in the same house if…

\- Albert, interrupted Annie politely, but firmly, I don't want to offend you or be rude, but you're not my father, or a member of my family and I live my life the way I want. Terry offered to let me live here and I said yes. We're both responsible adults and we do what we want. There is nothing between him and I, I'll be able to pay my part of the rent soon.

\- I see, said Albert smiling, so you're renting a room, that's it?

\- You can say that, said Annie warmly. Now Eliza had no right to make you intervene and I would like to tell her to stay away from Terry.

\- Are you jealous? Asked Eliza with a mocking smile on the lips.

\- No, I'm not. Terry is free to do whatever he wants, but don't forget he's the man who loved Candy and he spit on you in college.

Eliza became red and she turned her head snubbing her. Albert laughed silently, then he opened the door to leave, grabbing Eliza by the arm and he greeted his hosts wishing them a good evening and thanking them for the invitation.

Hathaway and his wife were behind them, walking calmly in the hallway.

Robert shook Terry's hand thanking him again for accepting to host the Thanksgiving dinner at his place and complimented Annie on her hostess quality.

\- You were radiant, said Mr. Hathaway smiling

\- Thank you sir.

\- I'll see you Monday at the theatre. You're saving my life by taking in charge the creation of the costumes. Maybe I'm going to hire you for good if I like your work.

\- Oh, thank you sir. I will do whatever is necessary not to disappoint you.

\- Good answer, laughed Mr. Hathaway. Come on darling. Eleonor, have a nice evening.

\- Thank you Robert, answered the actress

Then smiling mischievously she looked at Mrs. Hathaway and she said:

\- I was glad to see you.

\- The feeling is not mutual

\- What a pity!

_"The biyatch" thought Mrs. Hathaway._

Then upset she turned to her husband and left the house.

The duke looked at Eleonor putting her coat on and kiss her son and Annie. She was radiant, beautiful and the charm she was letting out was still the same as when they were younger. She was still the most desirable woman he had ever seen and his heart had been beating for her during the whole evening. He saw the opportunity to spend some time with her by taking her back home. So with his leather gloves in hands, he left the house at the same time as Ellie after hugging his son.  
Annie was able to see Terry blush after the hug but she didn't say anything. She got a hand kiss from the duke and she said goodbye to Terry's parents one last time before closing the door.

By the living room window, Terry smiled when he saw his mother in the car with his father as the car left and disappeared. It was time for those two to talk about some things.

But in the car, it was complete silence. The duke only had eyes for the beautiful actress, who, without a doubt was forcing herself to maintain her eyes on the landscape outside. She was startle when the duke's hand took hers in a soft hug; she turned to looked at him with her blue eyes. She didn't understand so she took her hand back frowning. Richard Grandchester's ravishing smile made her heart melt before she realized it. God, she didn't forget those powerful feeling she had for him all those years ago. Despite him being in his forties, Richard was still a very handsome man, charming and nothing has changed. But she also remembered how he broke her heart by leaving her to fulfill his duty, while they already had a son together.

When Terry was born; she sincerely thought he was going to let go of his duke etiquette and marry her. He loved life with her; he celebrated Christmas by hugging his on with love, then telling her all day long, then nothing. He had told her coldly that his father was calling him back to England so he could get married and take the head of the family as the new duke. She thought she was just throwing into a nightmare, hanging on to her child when he was gone.

Terry had become her whole universe but then, once again, Richard came to disrupt her life by taking her child away from her, when the old duke passed away. The suffering had transformed Eleonor into an ice cube with men and no one was worthy enough for her.

Tonight Richard was next to her, reminding her of all the pain and the anger she had felt for this man in a blink of an eye. She gave him the look and she asked:

\- What do you think you're doing Richard?

\- Ellie, I'm not trying to hurt you.

\- You've hurt me a long time ago, by taking away what I loved the most in the world. How could you have done that to me? Terry was m y baby, my only reason to live and you ripped him away from me to bring him to England. Leaving her to your charming wife who hated him because he was born of an unholy union? A "bastard" is what she called him, right?

\- Ellie…

\- You didn't do anything to help him, you left him alone. If it was to treat him so badly and indifference, you could've left him with me. He would've at least love from one of his parent.

\- I acted like a fool. I know that. I came to make up for that

\- I hope for you that it's not too late

\- Terry doesn't seem upset with me

\- You son is someone wonderful; I won't let you destroy him this time around.

\- Destroy him? Don't you understand that I didn't come for that purpose? He's free Ellie; I'm not expecting anything from him or for him to do what I did. I won't make him marry anyone he didn't chose or force him to take over my succession. His brother will do that.

\- Great news! I should make you have that in writing.

\- Believe me Eleonor, I won't bother him. I came to see him on stage… to see the both of you.

\- As far as I'm concerned, I don't care, but I think Terry is pleased, so I won't try to prevent you for seeing him on stage.

Eleonor last words hurt the duke. He had come partly for his son, but also to see his former paramour. The one he had never forgot. Eleonor Baker, whom he had loved from the beginning until today, was talking to him coldly. He would've loved to be her at the moment. The hell with his awful wife… He wanted Eleonor, and he was going to do whatever was necessary to be able to have her in his arms again.

So when he got out of the car to escort her to her doo, he took her hand and kissed it gently.  
The lady was surprised to get that much attention and let herself invade by that soft moment. She came back to reality and took her hand back abruptly, turning her back on him and getting in her house and slamming the door.

Richard smiled analyzing the situation… he had troubled Eleonor, so beyond her cold heart, there were still some feelings left for him.

The actress behind the thick curtain was looking at the duke getting back in his car and leave. She put her hand on her heart saying to herself:

_"You idiot, what are you doing? It's Richard Grandchester, the most horrible man in the world. He broke your heart, he destroyed you… don't give in so fast now!"_

Upset deep down inside, Eleonor went upstairs to get ready for the night. May God help her.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Annie was sitting on the armchair in front of the chimney in the living room. The servers were finishing arranging the dining room, while Terry was taking a shower before going to bed. She was biting the nail of her thumb while her eyes were looking at the fire in the chimney. Her mind was still preoccupied with what Albert had told her earlier when he first arrived.

_"He wasn't to get back together with you… he realized that he had made a mistake."_

She didn't care hearing something like that. Why would she come back on her decision and get back with that man? He can go to hell, she will never go backwards. She will become what she was meant to be and she show all those who doubted her she can make it.

Terry… Fortunately he was there for her. She didn't know if she would have been as determined if he hadn't helped her…would she had gone backwards , back to the start? She shook her head… Impossible, she would've continued, she was almost out of money when she started working at that horrible pub full of sailors. Terry had took her in, gave her a roof on her head… she was startle! She was depending on someone again. Why did she agree to follow him? Isn't too easy to let someone else give you a room to live? She has sworn that she wouldn't let anybody "take her by the hand" and guide her.

She stood up the mouth open and she said out loud:

_"I'm stupid; I'm the first one to betray my own idea!"_

Terry had come back silently, he was observing her, she looked lost in her thoughts in front of the chimney. He saw her close her fist and shed a few tears. Hurt to see her like that, he approached her and called her gently:

\- Annie?

\- I have to go Terry.

\- Go? Why?

\- Listen, it was nice of you to have me in your home, but…

\- You're not thinking about what Eliza aren't you?

\- I don't care about her, but…I have the feeling that I'm letting myself be taken care of, buy someone else.

\- I beg your pardon? Said Terry coldly

\- I'm living with you; you're taking care of me… I wanted to manage on my own… you got a job for me and I'm living in your house! What did I do?

\- You did everything, yelled Terry who was getting upset

Annie was surprised to see him getting upset like that. He looked at her angry and approached her with a threatening look… was he going to hit her? She took a step back until she reached the wall of the living room and she was stuck, she looked at the young man in front of her.  
He raised his hand, afraid he was going to hit her, she closes her eyes. She opened them back quickly, when she felt his burning fingers on her shoulders. The look he was giving her was now softer, he shook his head and he said;

\- You fought well Annie. I think you're very courageous. First you took care of me, then you didn't hesitate to get a job in that bar and earn some money. I'm your friend, and I did you a favour with pleasure. Don't think for a second that you wouldn't have been able to do it on your own. Don't think about leaving anymore, believe me I would be the first to be unhappy about it.

\- Why?

\- I like having you near me. I care about you and you presence is warming up this house, which only had a dead man living here. Annie I need you as much as you need me. Let's help each other out and we're going to make it.

\- Terry…

Annie's blue eyes were shedding tears of joy now. She wiped them quickly, but they would come back. She smiled happily and nodded with her head. Yes, she was going to stay near him. He was right, they would support each other and Terry was not a man to stay calm. If she disappear, he would start drinking again and having one night stands…she wanted to help him get over all that and kick him in the butt if need be, just like he just did to her.

Terry leaned on her and took Annie in his arms. He didn't know why he was afraid to see her leave him. If she had known how much he needed her now… Wait a minute… what was he thinking?

Annie had become precious in his life…Her friendship for him was powerful. It couldn't be love, just the fact to know that she was Candy's sister, was enough to stop him from loving her differently. No, she has just become a source of joy ad her presence was relaxing him, when at the end of the day, to find her sitting on the couch listening to him reading to her. He had never done that before and that activity was now almost a daily one was nice and he didn't want it to stop. But maybe she will leave him one day?

Archibald Cornwell… that name was making him shivering with anger. He had broken Annie, throwing her away like yesterday's trash and now he wanted to get her back. And what Annie in all that? What did she think about all that? She was angry with that man for the moment, but who knows if she's not going to go back to him later?

Selfishly, Terry started to think:

_"What am I going to do if she leaves?"_

His heart jumped in his chest… Maybe finally, Annie wasn't leaving him indifferent after all. His father has told him in the ear before he left:  
_  
"She would be a great a great wife son. You should marry her fast before someone else steals from under you"._

He had blushed… but he didn't say anything.

He let go of the young lady and look at her with warmly eyes, touching her cheek with his hand. It seemed to him that her lips were lightly trembling and he wanted a taste of it, it was burning his mouth. The light was dense in her blue eyes and Annie stopped the face to face too close for comfort. She smiled and got away from Terry's arms. She wished him good night and went to her room.

All alone, he leaned on the wall, Terry put his hand on his face saying:

_"What am I doing?"_

He had no idea that upstairs, the young lady was upset and her heart was beating hard in her chest.

_"I can't let something like that happen… I can't… Candy"_

oOoOoOoOoOo

The night of the big premiere of Hamlet was finally there. The whole troupe was seething with excitement, the seamstress was running all over the place from one costume to another making the last adjustments. Every actor was satisfied with Annie's work and was congratulating her and thanking her warmly. Eleonor was the first to congratulate her on her creative talent and affirmed her that she would become a famous designer soon. Annie smiled, telling her that when she gets her fist pay as a designer she's going to save it until she has enough to get her own place to start her business.  
Eleonor confirm to her that she will be the first to wear her models and what better publicity for her to have the great actress buy her clothes at an unknown young designer in her debut?  
Terry arrived with his costume perfect on him and entered the conversation.

Eleonor left them alone and Annie asked:

\- Not too nervous?

\- Always before I go on stage, but once I start I forget about it.

\- I'm going to say behind the curtain to encourage you. Even if you don't need it.

\- Why?

\- You're the best actor I know

\- You're saying that because I'm your friend

\- No, I'm saying it because it's the truth

\- Thank you.

The three knock of the theatre were heard and the audience was silent. Terry leaned and kissed Annie on the forehead before joining the other actors.

In a corner, Annie observed the show happening under her eyes, amazed by the way Terry was acting.

Terry distinguished himself from the other actors and was perfect on stage.  
Looking at the audience, she could see Eliza on the first row who was devouring Terry with her eyes. Next to her, Albert, the great aunt Elroy, the Reagan Parents, Neil and…

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw the young man sitting looking at the program without listening to the play. Annie's eyes were wide open, very big.

Archibald… what was he doing here? Why? Let's hope he doesn't see her, let's hope he doesn't come and talk to her. She stopped looking at the man and tried to concentrate on the show. Anyway, she didn't have the time to think about him, because the actors had to change their costume with every scene, they were keeping her busy with their costumes.

Finally, when it curtain was pulled, the audience where applauding and screaming. There was a lot of call back and the stage was full of roses the fans had thrown, dressing the scene with a nice red carpet.

Susanna was the first to come back stage and she gave Annie the look. She hadn't forgotten the Thanks giving humiliation and wasn't hiding her aversion for the seamstress. So when she passed near her she said:

\- Now that the show is over, I hope not to see you again you schemer

\- Miss Marshmallow, I'm afraid you're going to be disappointed

\- I beg your pardon?

\- Mr. Hathaway told me a minute ago, that I was officially part of the troupe.

\- Is that a joke? Robert?

\- No, Annie is staying with us. She's very at her work, that I didn't want to take the risk to separate from her.

Susanna became green of rage and closes her fist looking at Annie leave with Robert. A horrible idea was growing in her mind. If she became a bad seamstress, Robert will fire her without hesitation. She had to sabotage her work and make her late and slow. Annie was going to pay very expensive for her entry in the troupe and she had the nerve to take HER Terry.

oOoOoOoOoOo

In the car taking Terry and Annie to the reception organized at the Waldorf Astoria, the young lady was playing nervously with her handkerchief.

Terry didn't say a thing but was wondering what had upset his friend like that. He got his answer when, entering the room his eyes saw immediately his eternal rival.

Archibald gave him the look and he became white as snow when he saw Annie holding his arm. With a decisive step and threatening, he came towards the couple but he was stopped by Albert who shook his head negatively. To create a scandal in the middle of hundreds of people was out of the question. His eyes were a constant reminder and ordered his nephew to stay calm.

Archi looked at Terry who was provoking him by smiling victoriously. He held Annie by the wait and took her on the other side of the room. He was hoping that the dandy wouldn't come to bother them.

Unfortunately, he couldn't keep his eyes on her all the time so, when he was suddenly surrounded by a crown of excited women, he looked for his friend and he couldn't find her. He left the fans and started to walk around hoping to find her. He got caught by Eliza who tied her arms around him putting her head on his chest. He freed himself:

\- Eliza, stop it please.

\- But what's the matter Terrence?

\- I thought ha was clear with you in college.

\- Candy is dead and now you're taking care of Annie. So you have a thing for orphans!

\- They're smart and are charming and attractive, which is not your case, answered the actor smiling, now if you'll excuse me.

Eliza became read of anger; she provoked Terry throwing at him;

\- If you're looking for Annie, you'll find her reconciling with Archibald in the garden.

Terry turned around and looked at Eliza and he got her petty look. He hurried and walked to the garden. He remained silent face to what he saw. His fist tight against his legs, looking at the couple who was silent at the moment.

Archie was leaning on top of Annie who had her back against a tree.

\- Annie, I'm so sorry, please come back.

\- Archie…

\- I love you Annie… when Eliza called me to tell me you were here, I came right away. I miss you, everybody misses you. I can't live without you. I realized that when you left.

He took Annie by surprise and kissed her on the lips.

Terry couldn't stand to see something so disgusting; he left before he lost his temper. If he has stayed, he would've seen Annie pushing Archie away and slapping him. Tears of rage were coming down her cheeks while she explained clearly;

\- You not really think that you're going to have it so easy? After what you told me! After what you did to me? I don't want to see you anymore! I hate you Archibald Cornwell.

\- Annie, he begged, holding her by the arm

\- Let go of me or I'll slap you again.

Her eyes were black and he let go of her and looked at her go unable to stop her. Annoyed, he gave a punch to the tree and leaned on it putting his head on the palm of his hand. Grandchester… he was the one who had put all those ideas in her head. He had stolen Candy form him and now he was stealing Annie. He swore that he wasn't going to let him have it this time around; he was going to get back what belonged to her… Annie was his and nobody else's.

oOoOoOoOoOo

It was very late when Annie and Terry finally went back home. The young man has remained silent and hadn't given the young lady a single look. He took his coat off without any comment and walked to the bar. He pourred himself a glass of whisky and drank it at once.

Annie looked at him and was startled when she sees him pouring another glass. She walked to him and stopped him from drinking by holding his arm.

He looked at her coldly his eyes were burning and he pushed her away before drinking the glass.

So Annie asked him;

\- What's going on Terry? Why are you so angry?

\- I don't know. Who knows?

\- Stop drinking please. I refuse to let you do it.

\- What are you going to do to stop me?

Annie took the bottle of Scotch and threw it in the fire, making the flames bigger coming out of the chimney.

Terry got angry; he took the young lady's arm and pushed her back to the couch. He pushed her on it and got on top of her.

She looked at him in the eyes, ready to take whatever he had in mind. He looked at her intensely and he quickly put his lips on hers.

Annie opened her eyes unable to respond to the kiss he was giving her.

He got more annoyed to see her not react; Terry stood up and looked at her and said;

\- Was it better than the dandy's?

\- What?

\- I saw you cooing in the garden.

\- I wasn't cooing… are you jealous?

\- Stop saying nonsense. I just wanted to show you that he's lying to you. I can, like him kiss you and convince you that I love you.

\- But you don't love me.

\- What about him? Is he sincere?

\- Terry… My God… I pushed him away and I slapped him, but you didn't see that right? How could a boy like you be a monster of jealousy ready to hurt me? I haven't asked you for anything!

\- Don't go back to him!

\- I have no intention to! She yelled.

Those phrases calmed Terry down immediately. She wasn't going back to Archie…

The joy invaded his heart and he slowly approached her. Annie stood up from the couch and walked out of the living room. Before she got out, she said;

\- Don't you ever do what you just did, to me again. The pain of losing Candy doesn't give you the right to act like that. I'm not her, and I will never be her!

She went upstairs running to her room and she slammed the door.  
Alone in the room, Terry put his fingers on his lips and he frowns.

_"This sensation of softness and moist, I've felt that somewhere before"._

Then he shook his head, he heard what she had just told him.  
Candy had disrupted his life a lot of time, but her death has also killed him too. Why the heck did he react like that with Annie? Was he looking for a substitute to take his Freckle's place with her sister? He didn't have the right; he was hurt when he saw her kissing Cornwell… So? What was going on in him?


	9. Chapter 9

_**The Broken Hearts**_

_**Chapter 8  
" Say it with flowers"**_

Annie arrived in her room and closed the door and leaned on it for a moment. Oh my God! What an evening! Archibald kissing her for once without being begged and fierely. He had never kissed her like that before! He never even kissed her before! Why didn't he kiss her like that when they were engaged? Because he was doing it for Candy and he had decided he wasn't going to please her to that point… He barely touched her. She was like a ball prisoners dragged with them. And now, she had felt Archibald's whole passion. Before a kiss like that would have made her forget everything and she would've fallen into Archibald's arms… But now… Terry… She didn't want to leave Terry! Terry…She thought about what had happened tonight. Terry hadn't said a word on their ride back home. He started drinking… he was angry because he had seen Archibald kiss her ans he had kissed her. He said he wasn't jealous… He had gotten angry when she had suggested she should leave. He didn't want her to leave! If he wasn't jealous, Terry was really a very good friend and he really cared about her situation! He even forced a kiss on her, she was so surprised she didn't have time to react, but if the kiss had lasted longer… She put her hand on her lips. Terry's lips were still burning on hers… she took her clothes off and she got ready for the night. She put on a night gown and she went in front of the dresser to brush her black and silky hair for a long time.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry also went upstairs to his bedroom and he put his fingers on his lips again… the sensation was familiar to him… but how? And why did he react to violently when he saw Annie and Archie in the garden kissing? She was his friend, he didn't want to see her make a mistake by going backwards. If it had been Candy, he would've gone and hit Archie… which he didn't do with Annie, since she was just a friend. He was happy with that explanation. He didn't thing that the fact that he was older and more mature prevented him from using his hands very easily… he'd rather think that he didn't hit the dandy because Annie was just a friend for him. He lay on his bed and when he closed his eyes, he relived the kiss with Annie, she hadn't respond to it, but in his dream, she was responding to it passionately…

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

The next day, when Annie went downstairs in the dining room for breakfast, she found a bouquet  
of yellow roses at her place on the dining room table. Terry was sitting there having a cup of coffee.

\- Good morning, she said without looking at him

\- Good morning Annie…

She went to sit and she took the bouquet of yellow roses.

\- Yellow roses… do you have something to be forgiven for? She asked

\- You know the meaning of yellow roses?

\- There are lots of meaning… some say it's jealousy, infidelity, friendship, forgiveness…

\- Take your pick… but you know our situation

\- Yes… jealousy, friendship, forgiveness…

\- Jealousy?

\- Yes…

\- I'm not jealous…

\- And I'm the Queen of England!

\- He doesn't deserve you!

\- Really? And why?

\- You've changed Annie, you not the same girl who used to blindly obey orders! You've got a job, you're independent! You've got ambitions… you dandy is only going to smother you, because he would want you to turn back the way you were before; the nice little high society wife… in brief, he would want you to get back to being " Be beautiful, but shut up!"

\- So, according to you, Archie wants me back, but he's going to be against the changes in me?

\- What do you think?

They were interrupted by the buttler who brought a bouquet of flowers;yellow, white and red, he gave to Annie… There was little card saying: "Forgive me my love. I love you… Archibald"

Terry looked at the scene and the colour of the roses.

\- Your dandy? He asked

\- Yes…

\- Let me guess, he asking you to forgive him and he says he loves you…

\- I like reading that

\- You can't trust him Annie

\- Terry, you should give me more credit than that…I feel like an idiot according to you…

\- I'm sorry if that's the impression I'm giving you… but I'm worried about you…

\- As a matter of fact and you're not jealous… after all we're just friends right? She said ironically

\- I admit that seeing the dandy wanting you back made me angry… after the way he treated  
you… you're my friend Annie and I care about you and about our friendship…

Annie looked at him; it wasn't a declaration of love, but she wasn't waiting for one… She smiled.

\- Are you ready to go? He asked

\- Did you look at the paper? The critics?

\- Full of praise! Said Terry smiling

\- Congratulations! You and your mother make a great team!

They left for another day of work…

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Achibald was at his uncle's villa at the dining table with him.

\- So what happened yesterday with Annie? Asked Albert

\- Well, I told her I wanted to take her back and I kissed her an she pushed me away and she slapped me…

\- Oh…

\- That Grandchester probably filled her head with nonsense… Mrs. Brighton told me she has started working and earn a living alone! Those are suffragettes ideas!

\- That's funny, when Candy was working, you thought she was courageous…

\- But Candy was strong, Annie is weak, and she needs a man to take care of her…she needs me… not Grandchester! He's playing with her!

\- Annie said she's just renting a room at Terry's… there nothing between them… they're only friends…

\- So I can get her back? I've sent her some flowers this morning… I hope she gets her mind back… I promised Mrs. Brighton to bring her back he daughter…

\- I don't want to get mixed in that… Ok, let's talk about something else. I want to establish a scholoarship for young girls who can't pay for school in Candy's name.

\- What a great idea! That's going to help young girls who can't pay for school!

\- It's surprising to see you so enthousiastic for young girls who want to go to school and work, but you want Annie to abandon everything to get back to you…

\- Annie is not the kind of girl who works for a living, she's the kind of girl who get married well and who is taken care of by her husband.

\- In other words, she's a " be beautiful and shut up"…

\- If Candy was a "be beautiful and shut up" she would still be alive today

\- If she has been with you…

\- I can assure you that she wouldn't have gone to the war, she would've stopped working…

Albert looked at him and shook his head. Candy was better suited for Terry and for Archie, who would've smother her, like he wants to smother the independence he had felt in Annie…

\- Well, we will never know, would we? She will never come back, said Albert

\- I want to go see if Annie is free to invite her for lunch later, said Archie

\- In the meantime, let's go work on that scholarship, said Albert

\- All right…

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Eleonor Baker woke up and found a lot of bouquet of red roses on her dining room table. The duke didn't seem to have abandoned the idea of reconquering her. She was still angry and she had no intention of falling in his arms like a ripped fruit. The duke will have to struggle to get her back. She asked the butler to take the roses and send it the sick patients in hospitals…

Then she took his cup of coffee, reading the critics of the play and she left for the theatre.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Robert Hathaway had a little meeting on stage about the premiere the night before. He congratulated everybody and he announced to them that the tickets for the next show were already sold out. He personnaly thanked Eleonor Baker, which made his wife green of jealousy. She has hope for a fiasco, but unfortunately for her it was a total success. Terrence and his mother were wonderful on stabe. So the tres of the day was spent giving interviews to reporters.  
There was a special magazine on showbiz who had a special edition on the Stratford edition and the play "Hamlet: The Prince of Denmark" by Shakespeare. A reporter and her photographer where supposed to come at the theatre to interview the actors after lunch.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Archie went at Terry, against his will to invite Annie for lunch. But he got the butler at the door.

\- Miss Brighton went to work with Master Grandchester at the theatre.

\- What do you mean with Master Grandchester? They work at the same place? At the theatre?

\- Yes sir…

\- What? She's also an actress?

\- Non, Miss Brighton is the new seamstress at the theatre sir…

\- What? Are you serious? Annie is working at the theatre and she's making the costumes?

\- Yes sir…

\- She's really lost her mind! That Grandchester… All right. Thank you.

Archie left and he took his car to go to the theatre. He got there, it was lunch time, and he saw a note on the backdoor saying to come back at 2 PM.

\- Just my luck! Said Archie angry

He went back to the villa and he found that lunch was served and there was also a surprise visitor.

\- Patricia! He said seeing her sitting next to Albert.

She stood up to hug Archie.

\- Hello Archie! She sad smiling

\- What brings you to New York

\- Work! Said Patricia smiling

\- Work?! What work?

\- Well, since I was bored, my father bought me a magazine…

\- What? Said Archie surprised

\- My magazine's name is "Friends" and I have an appointment at the Statford Theatre in a little whie to interview actors… I'm with my photograph

\- Oh, said Archie, all interested, can I come with you?

\- Why? Said Patricia skeptical

\- Let's have lunch, sad Albert

They went to the table and they were served and they started eating.

\- Patricia, said Eliza, is it fun to work?

\- Its very relaxing Eliza, you should try it…

\- No thank you! I'll take you to your word… you're going to the theatre to interview Terry?

\- As a matter of fact…

\- Can I come?

\- Non, said Patricia, I'm going to work, this is not a social call…

\- Oh but…

\- And why would I make you that pleasure? Continued Patricia, because we're such good friends ?

Eliza became bright as red and didn't reply. Archie burst out laughing with Albert. Patricia had put Eliza to her place! Neil shook his head, Mrs Reagan and Aunt Elroy didn't say a word.  
After lunch, Archie and Albert took Patricia and her photograph to the office.

\- Patricia, can you let me come with you? Asked Archie.

\- Archie, I'm going to work and you don't like Terry, why would you want to come with me?

\- Because of Annie?

\- Annie? Said Patricia clueless.

\- Yes…she's…working at the theatre…

\- What?

\- She has completely lost it!

\- Why? Because she's working? Said Patricia irritated, I'm working…

\- Yes, but you're strong, like Candy… Annie...

\- Annie works at the Stratford Theatre… doing what?

\- She's the seamstress

\- Oh my God! That's a difficult job! Said Patricia, you should congratulate her…

\- Grandchester is the one filling her head with ideas! He's encouraging her, he gave her a room to stay.

\- Annie is living with Terry? Patricia more and more surprised.

An image went through her mind: Terry and Annie at Candy's funerals, Annie in Terry's arms… she wondered why she thought about that and why it made her feel funny…

\- She's only renting a room,s aid Albert.

\- And what about her parents? Asked Patricia

\- She rebelled herself! Said Archie, she left and she came here in New York all alone and she stumbled on Grandchester!

\- Well it could've been worst, Said Patricia.

\- You're approving? Said Archie

\- I'm working myself and I'm not in a position to tell Annie not to work anymore! I think it's admirable! Continue Patricia.

\- Comeon! It's Annie! She's weak! She needs to be taken care of! This city is going to eat her aline! Said Archie

\- Terry is going to take care of her, said Patty

\- I think that's part of the problem, said Albert

\- You mean that Terry and Annie would be…

\- NO! God forbids! Said Archie very fast

\- They're only friends, said Albert.

\- So, what's the problem… oh… your old rivalry… it's not over yet? Said Patricia, you guys need to grow up!

\- Can I come and see Annie? Said Archie, please…

Patricia looked at Archie. He had helped her a lot when Alistair died, and she owed him a little favour…

\- Because it's you, said Patricia, but at the first time of trouble, I'm throwing you out and I'm not joking!

\- Thank you Patty! Said Archie kissing her on the cheek.

Albert looked at his nephew and shook his head. He turned to Patricia.

\- Ok Patricia, you came her per my request, remember? Said Albert.

\- Yes, she said.

\- We have established a scholarship in Candy's name for poor young girls who can't pay for school… if you can write an article about it…

\- Of course Albert, for Candy, I will do it with pleasure.

\- Thank you, said Albert smiling.

\- Ok, now I have to go… they're waiting for me at the theatre…

She walked to the door followed by her photograph and by Archie…

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

At the theatre, in Terry's dressing room, there was a nice lunch for two… After the premiere, he would rather not show himself in publick, so he had ordered lunch and it got delivered at the theatre. He was eating in his dressing room with Annie…

When Patricia arrive with her photograph and Archibald, they showed them Terry's dressing room, because she wanted to start with him; Hamlet, the Prince of Danmark…

Terry and Annie had finished eating and for some reason, they started playing tad and running aroung in the dressing room. Terry caught her and Annie burst out laughing with him…

Patricia was about to knock when they heard laughs, Archie opened the door suddenly and they saw Terry holding Annie from behind laughing out loud with her…

\- What a nice picture! Said Archie ironically

\- They never tought you how to knock Cornwell? Said Terry letting go of Annie slowly

Annie saw Patrici and she ran to her to create a diversion.

\- Patty! She said hugging her, what are you doing in New York?

\- Well you're not the only one working, said Patricia hugging her back, I have a magazine…

\- You're the reporter I'm waiting for? Said Terry , great!

She let og of Annie and she went to hug Terry.

\- Yes, it's me, she said smiling

\- What is Archie doing her? Asked Annie

\- You can talk to me, you know, said Archie hurt, I came to talk to you…

\- To talk to me? Said Annie, I thought we were done talking yesterday, said Annie

\- Did you receive my flowers? Said Archie

\- Yes, but…

\- So you know what I want…

\- I think it's better if we let Patricia and Terry work, said Annie getting out of the dressing room followed by Archie.

Terry looked at them go. He had to restain himself not to react. He smiled at Patricia.

\- So Miss O'Brien, I'm all yours…

\- Thank you Terry, said Patricia smiling.

They started the interview.

Annie went to the sewing room…

\- What do you want from me? I thought I was clear yesterday?!

\- Annie, come on. You can't be talking seriously, you really don't want to give me a second chance? I'm the one you dreamt about for so long… I'm ready to star over…

\- Bu I don't want to anymore, said Annie.

\- I admit I went too hard last night… what if we go slowly… what if I court you, would you promise to give me another chance?

\- Non, I'm not promising you anything Archie! You've hurt me…

Archibald understood that you cath more flies with honey than with vinegar…

\- I apologise for last night with the flowers… Annie…

She looked at him. She had dreamt about him for so long. She was not interested anymore, but she was curious to see how far he will go to get her back… Terry was not going to like that, but too bad! After all , they were only friends, right? Archie gave her a bouquet of white tulips she accepted with smile…

**oOoOoOoOoOo**


	10. Chapter 10

_**The Broken Hearts**_

_**Chapter 9  
"Just friends…"**_

The interview Terry gave Patricia went very well, but she had the impression that something was bothering him. But she didn't say anything and she continued her interview.

\- Are we almost done? Asked Terry a little impatient.

\- Soon Terry, said Patricia, what's going on? Do you have to go somewhere?

\- Euh no…I… I wanted to rest a little before tonight representation…

\- Oh all right, let me wrap up fast then. I'll go interview the other actors…

\- Forgive me Patricia, take all the time you need… there's no rush…

He had to hold her back; otherwise they were going to accuse him of jealous again… But he was dying to know what Annie was doing with the dandy… 

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

The dandy was looking at Annie work and was telling her about the latest gossip in Chicago. Instead of being impressed by his ex-fiancée's knowledge, he talked about trivial things, and Annie was waiting for him to say something about her work. But it was Archie, the dandy, who also was good with the needle, so he wasn't impressed by what Annie was going… Terry was probably right; Archie didn't want her to work… She was sad to realise that. Not that she would've changed her mind if he had been impressed by her… Because she had no intention of leaving Terry. She was feeling good with him, she was feeling free with him, she could be herself and she didn't need to impress him… She had left him with Patricia; he must've felt abandoned, especially since Archie followed her… Why did she care about Terry's feelings all of a sudden? Because he was her friend… She had to go see him.

\- I'm sorry Archie, she said, walking to the door.

\- Where are you going?

\- You can wait for me here; I have to go see an actor for his costume. I'll be right back…

\- Oh, all right then.

He stayed in the sewing room and he started closely at the costumes, the finishing touch was excellent. Annie was going a good job… really.

Annie walked to Terry's dressing room and she knocked.

\- Come in! Said Terry's voice a little irritated.

Annie opened the door and Patricia, who was still there, saw the relief on Terry's face when Annie came in.

\- Oh, she said, I thought you were done, I'm sorry.

\- No, I'm done, dais Patricia, I'm going to let you talk… Thank you again Terry.

\- You can come back anytime, Patricia, said Terry with enthousiasme.

Patricia noticed that the tone of his voice had changed, was it due to Annie's presence? And Annie had that dreamy look she used to have when she thought about Archibald… She was with Archie earlier… That must've been it… There was nothing between Terry and Annie, they were just friends.

Annie looked at Terry.

\- Are you ok? He asked.

\- Yes…

\- What did the dandy want?

\- What do you think?

\- Are you encouraging him?

\- I want to know how far he's going to go…

\- Annie…

\- Don't worry; I know what I'm going…

\- You loved him for years. He might convince you…

\- There's no chance. I like our arrangement and I have no intention to give it up…

\- All right, said Terry. Thanks for coming talking to me.

\- You're welcome, get some rest. You got a show later on…, she said smiling at him.

He smiled back at her and he went to lay down, the light-hearted. Annie had come to reassure him because she knew he was upset. She really was a really good friend. 

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Eleonor Baker was on the phone. Her dressing room was full of flowers sent by the duke. He was persistent. He started to send her chocolate boxes, chocolate pralines. He knew Eleonor loved chocolate. Every single bouquet of flowers and chocolate boxes had a little note inviting her for diner after the play. She never answered them.

She finally got the person she was seeking for on the phone.

\- William Andrew on the phone, she heard.

\- Yes, hello Mr. Andrew, Eleonor Baker on the phone.

\- Hello Miss Baker, said Albert smiling, to what do I owe the honor of your call?

\- I wanted to talk with you about something…

\- All right. Are you free for dinner tonight?

Eleonor looked at the roses invading her dressing room with the chocolate boxes. She smiled.

\- Yes, I'm free after the play; I'm free as a bird!

\- Perfect! I'm going to wait after the play, I'll send my driver to come and pick you up.

\- Very well. See you tonight then…

\- See you tonight, said Albert smiling.

Eleonor hung up the phone. The duke wasn't done struggling to get her back! 

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Archie went for a walk looking for Annie. He walked around, he went on stage and he remembered the play the night before. Terry and his mother were both wonderful, but he would rather die, before admitting that…

Patricia went to interview Eleonor Baker and she was surprised to find her dressing room full of flowers like a flower shop!

\- Would you like some chocolate? She asked Patricia offering her some from a box.

\- Yes, thank you…

\- You can keep the box. I've got too many!

\- From an admirer?

\- Yes, and with a diner invitation…

\- Are you going to accept?

\- No…

\- All right…

There was a knock on the door and it was another bouquet of flowers…

\- He's persistent, said Patricia.

\- Very persistent…

\- Then, let's start. How did the plan to play opposite…

During the interview, a man with a uniform came to get the bouquet of flowers to go donate them to hospital and nursing homes… a few minutes later, other flowers arrived with chocolate boxes… Patricia thought the little game was kind of run. The photograph was taking pictures… 

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Patricia continued her interviews and time went by very fast. It was time for the show to start…

Annie was called in lots of dressing rooms, because there were some problems with the costumes. She was running all over the place. Sewing button here, a sleeve there… she was wondering what was happening! It was like someone was sabotaging her! But she was able to make it… and she couldn't spend any time with Terry, like the other times.

Archie stayed near Patricia and her photograph, who was taking pictures of the actors on stage and in their dressing rooms… Annie was very busy, he could've helped her, but he had rather not do it, since he didn't want her to work anyway… Maybe that little incident was going to discourage her…

Patricia was asking Annie questions while she was working.

\- So you like working?

\- I like being useful, yes…

\- You want to make it your career? Costume designer, I mean.

\- No, I want to open my own designing shop one day.

\- Very ambitious too, that's very good, said Patricia smiling.

\- You've got your magazine, I'll have my designing shop one day… all you have to do is want it… and I want it more than anything in the world… Now if you don't mind sweetie, I have to continue working…

\- Of course sweetie, said Patricia.

The evening was lively. Everything went well, Annie barely made it. After the play, Archie went to see Annie.

\- I'm starving; you want to have dinner with me tonight?

\- I'm so tired, said Annie, I'm going back home to sleep…

\- Come on, you have to eat don't you?

\- I'm sure cook made something, said Annie.

\- Can I come along, then?

\- I don't think so, Archie…

Terry arrived to get Annie.

\- Are you ready, Annie?

\- Yes Terry, she said talking his arm, bye Archie…

\- But Annie…, said the dandy irritated.

But she left at Terry's arm. Archie went to join Patricia sulking.

\- Are you ready to go?

\- Let's go!

\- Where's Annie?

\- She left with Grandchester…

\- Oh… they're just friends…

Patricia had the impression that the more she said it, the less it sounded true. 

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Eleonor Baker arrived at the luxury restaurant where Albert was waiting for her at a table. Everybody turned around to look at her. She was very elegant and she was also leaving a nice perfume scent on her way. Albert stood up to kiss her hand and pull up her chair.

\- Good evening, he said.

\- Good evening, she said smiling.

\- How was the play?

\- Like yesterday's.

\- Which means, excellent.

\- Thank you.

They ordered their dinner and they started talking.

\- Here goes, said Eleonor, Candy helped me reconcile with my son…

\- Really?

\- Yes, the year she spend her summer in Scotland, she convinced Terry to give me a second chance. I have a relationship with my son, thanks to her. Terry listened to her, while he was refusing to listen to me, he wouldn't answer my letters… So I would like to do something to commemorate Candy… But I would like to ask for your permission, since you're her adoptive father… To have some kind of a scholarship in her memory…

\- I'm one step ahead of you. I've already made one and on December 31st, I'm organizing the White Rose Ball, to inaugurate the foundation. You can contribute if you wish, donations are welcome…

\- That's perfect! Said Eleonor smiling, God bless that child…

They continued their dinner while talking. 

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry and Annie went back to their place and they had dinner the housekeeper served them.

\- You were sleeping in the car, said Terry.

\- I'm tired… I had lots of emergencies…it was weird; it was like someone was sabotaging me to make me work more…

\- That's why I didn't see you backstage… I was wondering where you were.

\- You thought I was cooing with Archie?

\- I… didn't think anything of the sort… but I'm happy to learn that you didn't let me down for the dandy!

Annie smiled.

\- One thing surprised me a little, she said.

\- What?

\- He's really good with the needle, but he didn't offer once to help me when I could've use it… it was like he didn't encourage me in my work… he only talked about the gossip of Chicago, not a word on my work… It was like it didn't exist to him…

Terry didn't say anything. The dandy didn't want Annie to work, or course. He wanted her to get back to being obedient and assist to charity dinner and have tea at the Country Club, talking about the next fashion line. He had no intention for his wife to be the creator of the next fashion line…

\- I think it's sad that he doesn't support my work…

\- Don't discourage yourself Annie, you can count on me, said Terry.

\- Thank you Terry…

They finished their dinner. They had tea in the living room. Terry talked about the little bloopers that happened on stage and Annie talked about her wardrobe emergencies with the sewing. They spent a nice evening and they didn't talk about the dandy anymore. 

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Albert had given a room to Patricia at the manor and one for her photograph too. So she was at the dinner table with Archie, since Albert was having dinner with Eleonor Baker. The rest of the family was also at the table. Archie was sulking. Annie had refused his dinner invitation and she had left with Grandchester!

\- So Archie, you still haven't managed to convince Annie to get back together with you? Asked Eliza.

\- She's become very stubborn, said Archie and Grandchester is putting ideas in her head…

\- I think Annie is capable of making her own decisions, when she decided to study and come to New York, Terry wasn't there, said Patricia.

\- That little insipid orphan might be living with Terry, said Eliza, but she will not be able to steal him from me. Hurry up and get her back Archie!

\- The young Brighton is living with a man without being married? Said the great aunt, I don't think she's good enough for you Archibald.

\- Well, she's the one I want, aunt Elroy. All the girls you've introduced me to were really boring and superficial… Annie was the only one caring about my well being and hers…, said Archie, and Grandchester wants to steal her away from me.

\- There is no chance! Said Eliza.

The contemptuous tone by Eliza made Patricia angry.

\- No chance? Said Patricia, and why not? Is she a woman.

\- Terry is not interested in her! Said Eliza.

\- Yet, he offered her a place to stay, said Patricia.

\- He's got a thing for orphans; he's got a heart of gold, that's all…

\- Well I remember a man consoling Annie during Candy's funerals…

\- He's compassionate, that's all, said Eliza.

\- He lives with her in the house, said Patricia, according to you, he's not tempted? It's the law of nature Eliza… Archie is not jealous for nothing; Annie refused to follow him, she didn't want to leave Terry…

Patricia was making sure Eliza was jealous, but Archie was also hurt in the process.

\- You're talking nonsense! Said Eliza.

\- Archie? Said Patricia.

\- She refused to have dinner with me and she left with Terry, said Terry against his will.

\- No! Nothing is happening between them! Said Eliza.

\- It's not because you say it that it is so, said Patricia.

Archie and Eliza started to image Annie and Terry together and it made them sick… Patricia had a triumphant smile. She had senses that Terry was jealous during their interview and the relief when Annie came to talk to him. They are just friend, but she was sure that they were lovers in the making. 

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Patricia's article in her magazine was a big success. People were buying it like crazy. Her father was very happy with the result. With the article on the scholarship in Candy's name and the White Rose Ball, Albert had told her told to go on tour across the country and recruit young poor girls who wanted to continue their studies. They were going to choose the best one for the scholarship and the foundation of the White Rose was going to help those who didn't get scholarships with little odd jobs and favours to help them study. 

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Time passed and it was the holiday… Christmas was getting closer. Terry had told Annie that she could decorate the house the way she wanted to. She was wondering what she was going to offer Terry for Christmas. She decided to knit him a scarf, a tuque, gloves and a pullover. She chose the color red, for the holiday season. She has also organized a dinner for Christmas Eve after talking to Eleonor, who was going to give the Christmas dinner. She has invited the duke, since Christmas was a family celebration.

Archie tried to invite her to spend Christmas with him at the manor, but she refused. He went to see her at Terry's one evening.

\- But why? He asked, you're refusing to have lunch with me, and now you're refusing to celebrate Christmas with me? I'm Candy's cousin and Candy was your sister. You're part of the family and you're my ex-fiancée…

\- It's a family celebration and I'm not part of your family anymore, if I ever even were a member! I'm going to celebrate with Terry and his family…

\- What about your family in Chicago? You're not even going to go see them?

\- My family disowned me when I made the decision to take a course and to work… They didn't tell you that? Said Annie ironically.

\- They told me you left, but I didn't know the situation between you was that bad… I even promise them to bring you back to them…

\- Archie, I'm spending Christmas with Terry and his family.

\- Annie, I didn't reconise you, said Archie.

\- Did you even know me before Archie? I don't think so… Can you leave me know? I have to wrap my Christmas presents before Terry comes back…

\- I put your present under the tree, said Archie.

They heard noise at the door. The butler opened the door and greeted someone. Then Terry entered the living room.

\- I like the decoration very much! He said walking in with a package in his hands, Annie! You did a good job! Oh… Cornwell…

\- Grandchester, said Archie a little jealous.

Terry approached Annie and gave her the package.

\- What is it? She asked with a smile.

\- A fruit cake, said Terry, for dessert.

\- Where did you get it? Asked Annie.

\- What? I can't buy a fruit cake? Said Terry pretending to be upset.

\- At this hours? Said Annie.

\- All right… it's part of the presents my father send my mother…he's going mad! Everyday it's something new.

\- You mother is really dragging him along! Said Annie laughing.

\- And he's persistent, said Terry.

\- You want something to drink? Asked Annie.

Archie looked at the scene stunned. Annie didn't even offer him anything to drink! She was behaving with Terry like she was his wife!

\- Hot chocolate… it's cold outside, said Terry.

\- All right, said Annie getting out of the room.

Archie gave him the eye.

\- You're not stealing her away from me you know? He said.

\- What are you talking about? Said Terry.

\- I'm going to get her back! Your seduction number is not going to last… and when she'll realise that, she's going to live you…

\- I really don't know what you're talking about Cornwell, Annie and I are just friends… I have no intention of preventing her from doing whatever she wants… if she wants to get back together with you, she will.

_"__Not if I have my word to say! " He said to himself._

Annie came back with a cup of hot chocolate for Terry. And she went to sit by his side.

\- Thank you Annie, said Terry smiling.

Archie had enough and he walked to the living room door.

\- Ok Annie, if you change your mind, you know where to find me…

\- All right, good bye Archie, said Annie staying put next to Terry.

She didn't walk him to the door… Archie left. Terry looked at him leave.

\- What did he want?

\- Invite me for Christmas…

\- Oh…

\- As Candy's cousin and since I'm Candy's sister…

\- Are you going to go?

\- No, I told him I was spending Christmas with you and your family.

\- You can go at the Andrews too, you know…

\- But I don't want to go at the Andrews, Terry! I want to spend Christmas with you and your family…

\- Are you sure?

\- And certain! I can't wait for Christmas Eve… I remember at the Pony House when Candy and I were little…

Annie had tears in her eyes thinking about Candy.

\- I hope some generous souls thought about the children at the Pony Home this year, said Annie.

\- I' m sure God provided for them, said Terry.

\- Me too. Ok, while we wait for dinner, I'm going to go to my room…. I have lots of things to do. I'll see you later.

\- See you later, Annie, said Terry.

Annie left the living room. Terry was smiling… Annie as a very good friend… They were just friends.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**


	11. Chapter 11

_**The Broken Hearts**_

_**Chapter 10  
"A very merry Christmas"**_

On Christmas Eve, Annie was in the kitchen taking care of the diner with the housekeeper who was helping her out before she leaves to celebrate with her family.

In the living room, the big Christmas tree was well decorated and there was a manger underneath and presents. Annie was wearing a red dress, one of the colours of Christmas. The duke of Grandchester had arrived with his arms full of presents, he put under the tree.

\- Well father, said Terry, I hope one of those present is for me too and not only for mum…

The duke blushed a little and he smiled. Eleonor arrived a few minutes after the duke with lots of presents in her arms too. She was also wearing Christmas colours, red and green.

\- Hello mum! Said Terry, happy Christmas!

\- Merry Christmas baby, merry Christmas, Annie

There was a ring at the door and Charlie Sanders arrived with presents in his arms.

\- Charlie! Said Annie smiling, what a nice surprise! Merry Christmas!

\- Merry Christmas princess, said Charlie hugging her.

The Christmas Eve diner was delicious. After the meal, everybody was sitting around the fireplace, telling Christmas stories and singing Christmas carols. Eleonor was really nice with the duke that evening. It was the holiday season after all. They exchanged gifts, but they didn't open them, since it was December 24th… 

oOoOoOo

Charlie was with Terry in his office to speak alone;

\- So how is the cohabitation going with the princess?

\- It's going very well… we get along great.

\- And when are you taking it to the next level?

\- What next level?

\- Come on buddy… you're not going to tell me that you're actually not doing anything with her?

\- I'm a gentleman…

\- Who doth protest too much…

\- Charlie! She's Candy's sister!

\- Yes, you said that already… and she's also a girl! You're lucky to be living with her. You can take advantage of the situation… you intent to assist her until she meets a man who wants to marry her…?

\- Her ex-fiancé of a dandy came to get her back…

\- Really? And how did that make you feel?

\- He kissed her… I wanted to die…

\- Oh…

\- Yes… he treated her like crap! She can't get back together with him!

\- What if she loves him?

\- The dandy told her he was with her only because Candy had asked him to! I would've gladly put my fist on his face!

\- And why didn't you do it?

\- Because she's not my girlfriend…, she's a fried, that's all.

\- So you didn't say anything?

\- Well…

\- Yes?

\- I showed her how upset I was when we got back here…

\- By doing what?

\- I… I… kissed her!

\- Really?

\- Yes… only to show her that I could make her believe that I love her like the dandy did! She didn't even kiss me back! Said Terry a little upset.

\- And did she kiss the dandy back?

\- I don't know! Looked like it…

\- So you were trying to make a point?

\- Yes…

\- Or you wanted her to compare your kissed?

\- Yes… what? No!

Charlie burst out laughing, he was mocking his friend.

\- You're making me say nonsense! Said Terry.

\- Nonsense? Really? What I see is a jealous guy because the ex-fiancé of his "roommate" came back to get back together with her by kissing her… you do the same thing… but she didn't kiss you back… and it made you angry.! You're in love!

\- If I was in love with her, I would've beaten up the dandy…

\- The fact that you might be more mature doesn't cross your mind? Fighting was kind of childish, don't you think so?

\- You want to make me thing that I didn't fight with the dandy, because I'm more mature?

\- Didn't you feel like beating him up? And you didn't … why?

\- I told you why, because she's not my girlfriend…

\- Terry…

\- All right! I was thinking about the reception for the premiere, the first time I was on stage with my mother… I didn't want to ruin it with a fight, which would've stolen the scene of the premiere! Otherwise, I would've beaten him up like back in school!

\- So, I'm right, you're more mature and you're thinking and you opted for the wiser decision; you were jealous and you kissed the princess by forcing her…which probably didn't make you win any points with her…

\- I offered her flowers to apologise…

\- What about the dandy?

\- He also sent her flowers…

\- If you want to get her, you have to be one step ahead of the dandy buddy…

\- But I don't want to…

Charlie raised his eyebrows…

\- So you wouldn't have problems if I start hitting on the princess? Said Charlie

\- You ate women for breakfast! Leave her alone! She deserves better…

\- The dandy doesn't deserve her, I don't' deserve her… You, deserver her?

\- She's Candy's sister, I have to look after her…

There was a knock on the door. Eleonor came in.

\- Are you coming guys? Come and join us in the living room. You'll have time to talk another time…

\- We're coming mum, said Terry walking to the door.

\- Saved by the bell! Said Charlie smiling.

Charlie left to go party with his other friends. Eleonor also left and she took the duke with her who was ecstatic. Annie and Terry were alone and they were telling stories in front of the chimney…

\- Well, said Terry, it's still early; you want to respond to the dandy's invitation?

\- Not really…, said Annie

\- Are you sure? Don't mind me. It doesn't bother me if you go…  
_  
"He really wants me to go see Archie? He doesn't want to be alone with me for Christmas Eve?" thought Annie sadly._

\- You really want me to go…? She asked.

\- I can come with you if you want…

\- Oh, all right…

\- I have another invitation…

\- Oh, all right…  
What was she thinking? That Terry was going to spend Christmas Eve with her alone? He had bigger fish to fry. Probably a third rate actress who was waiting for him for a little tryst in the sheets!

\- Let's go then, if it doesn't bother you and if you have another invitation!

Terry was hurt. He wanted her to refuse… So they went to the Andrew Manor, the family was still in New York.

Archie came to open the door and he smiled when he saw Annie. He was very happy. He barely looked at Terry.

\- Merry Christmas! Said Archie, Annie, I'm so happy to see you.

\- Merry Christmas Archie, said Annie forcing a smile.

Annie was thinking that Terry would leave right away, but she was surprised to see that he got in with her. Patricia, who was in the living room with the family, was glad to see her friend.

\- Annie! Merry Christmas! Said Patricia coming to kiss her.

\- Merry Christmas Patty! Said Annie hugging her back.

\- Terry! Said Patty, merry Christmas!

\- Happy Christmas Patricia, said Terry smiling.

\- Annie, come with me, said Archie, I'm going to give you your present…

\- Oh, all right, said Annie following him.

Terry and Patty were looking at them while they exchanged their gifts. Terry didn't even know she had a present for Archie! Patty was looking at him.

\- Why did you bring her here? She asked.

\- The dandy invited her…

\- Oh… and she asked you to bring her here?

\- She's a friend, I wanted to make her happy.

\- So why do you feel like killing Archibald?

\- I don't want to kill…

\- Terry…

\- I have another invitation…

\- A date?

\- To which I don't feel like going to…

\- You'd rather stay with Annie. Then why are you throwing her in Archibald's arms?

\- I'm not throwing… I…

He stopped talking. It was like he was doing everything so that Annie would spend time with Archie, but only after she had told him that she wasn't interested in Archie anymore…

\- Terry, said Patricia, I might be meddling in your business…

\- As a matter of fact…

\- But, if you want Annie… you should tell her…

\- What are you talking about Patty? She's Candy's sister. Archie already hurt her and humiliated her…

\- And you're protecting her by throwing her into his arms? Oh right! That makes sense! Said Patty ironically.

\- Where's Albert? Said Terry to change conversation.

\- In his office…, said Patricia

Eliza, who was upstairs in her bedroom arrived and she was glad to see Terry.

\- Terrene! Merry Christmas! She said jumping to his neck! You came to see me! How nice of you! Come and get the present I bought for you…

Terry followed Eliza, leaving Patricia, who walked towards the office. Albert was there and she got in. He looking out the window and he turned around to look at her. She walked into his arms and he hugged her closing his eyes.

\- Are you ok? Asked Patricia.

\- I miss her, he said.

\- I miss her too…

\- Thank you for being here, he said.

\- In your arms, you mean? It's divine!

They burst out laughing. Albert looked for her lips and they exchanged a long passionate kiss…

\- Terry and Annie are here, said Patricia when they stopped.

\- Really?

\- Archibald invited Annie…

\- And Terry came along…?

\- They playing cat and mouse…

\- What do you mean?

\- You'll see…, said Patricia pulling Albert's head towards her.

They kissed fierily. They were not in a hurry to see the other. 

oOoOoOo

Annie spent her time looking at Terry and Eliza which made Archie upset.

\- You keep looking at them! He said.

\- What? Said Annie

\- Grandchester! You keep looking at him!

\- You talking nonsense…

\- You're not jealous?

\- Of course no! We're just friends…

\- Are you sure?

\- Yes, I'm sure. He's in love with Candy, like you, by the way and I won't make the same mistake twice!

Archie didn't reply. Annie had had enough of seeing Terry and Eliza together. She waked to him, leaving Archie, who let her go…

\- Terry, I thought you had another invitation, she said

\- Leave us alone Annie! Said Eliza with insolence.

Annie ignored her and Terry replied:

\- You're done cooing?

\- I wasn't cooing… I want to go back home…

They looked at each other. Terry smiled.

\- All right , let's go…

\- But Terry…, said Eliza.

\- Sorry Eliza, we have to go… Happy Christmas, good bye everybody! Happy Christmas!

\- Good bye everybody! Merry Christmas everybody!

They walked to the door and they met Albert and Patricia.

\- Terry! Said Albert, you're leaving already?

\- Yes. We were only passing bye… Happy Christmas! Said Terry.

\- Merry Christmas, said Albert smiling.

\- Merry Christmas, said Annie, good bye!

They left the manor. They were in the car when Terry asked Annie:

\- You didn't find Albert and Patricia a little weird? Asked Terry.

\- Not really, said Annie.

\- Patricia's lips were swollen…

\- Swollen?

\- Yes swollen...

\- What does it mean?

\- That something got her lips swollen…

\- Albert punched her on the lips? Said Annie stunned.

Terry burst out frankly laughing.

\- Yes, with his lips! He said.

\- What? Patricia and Albert? Oh my God!

\- They both lost loved ones at the war…

\- You admit that Albert was in love with Candy?

\- Everybody was in love with Candy, Annie…

\- Even Alistair?

\- Even Alistair. He had the wisdom to look without saying anything or without touching…

\- My God!

\- But I'm the one she loved and I broke her heart, choosing duty over love… I will regret that until the end of time…

Annie didn't say anything. Terry still loved Candy. He will always love her… Why did it bother her like that? She should concentrate on her career and her goal instead of being distracted by impossible ideas…

They arrived at their place and they got in the house.

\- You're not going? Asked Annie

\- Where?

\- To your invitation…

\- No, I'm tired…

\- Oh…

\- Let's go to bed. It's Christmas tomorrow morning…

\- All right. Good night Terry.

\- Good night Annie. Happy Christmas.

\- Happy Christmas. 

oOoOoOo

The next morning, Christmas morning. Annie went downstairs after showering and getting dressed. She found Terry downstairs reading a book.

\- It was about time you got up! It's almost noon!

\- Merry Christmas Terry, she said smiling, let's open our gifts…

They had fun opening their present like children, laughing.

\- Thanks for your gift Annie, said Terry looking at the pull over, the scarf, the hat and the gloves.

\- Thanks for your help, when I needed it the most…, said Annie smiling.

\- You're welcome Annie. We're friends. We have to help each other…that's normal. My turn now…

He gave her a little pack. Annie smiled. She opened it and she found a key…

\- What is this for?

Terry took her hand and took her to a door in the house.

\- Open the door with the key…

Annie obeyed and opened the door. Inside, there was a sewing machine, an embroidery machine, an ironing machine… some material and everything she needed to work with…

\- Oh my god Terry! Said Annie happy.

\- I said to myself, that since we started the play. You can work on your models while waiting for the theatre's next big production…

\- Oh Terry! That's wonderful! You are wonderful! She said jumping to his neck, thank you so much!

Then she went to look at the machines and she started working almost immediately to try them! Terry was looking at her smiling.

They went at Eleonor and they found the duke in a bath robe having breakfast with her, wearing a bathrobe also.

\- Father! Happy Christmas! Looks like you've had a very happy Christmas! Didn't he mum? Said Terry ironically.

\- Merry Christmas Terry, said Eleonor smiling, your other presents are under the tree. Merry Christmas Annie…

\- Merry Christmas, said Annie smiling.

Annie followed Terry in the living room to open presents, there were some for Annie too. Then they went to thank Eleonor and the duke in the living room. Then he looked at his father and said:

\- So dad, what are you intention towards my mummy?

\- Euh, said the duke ashamed.

\- Since the last time, you drop her like a hot potato to marry you fat lump Mrs. Grandchester…

Eleonor wanted to laugh, Annie too. But since Terry was seriously talking to his father.

\- I hope you didn't come just to have fun with her, because if it's that the case, you can go back to your fat lump of a wife!

The duke looked at his son, who was defending his mother and who had the nerve to speak to frankly. He was proud.

\- Terrence, my son, I'm very happy you asked me that question. I'm glad to see that you're protecting your mother and her reputation. My marriage to your step-mother is no more. She couldn't take that I wanted to come all the way here to see you and leave her with her children… and since she know that your mother is here in America… she accused me of having her as a mistress and she left me… but I can assure you that if my marriage was still alive, I wouldn't have pursue your mother with my attentions…

\- Are you going to make an honest woman out of herm this time around?

\- At my age, Terry, I don't have time to play… everything depends on your mother…

Terry looked at his mother, who approached him to hug him.

\- Mum you should continue playing hard to get, he whispered.

\- Thanks darling, she said out loud.

And she whispered to her son's ear;

\- I know what I'm doing, don't worry. That was only for Christmas…

Terry let go of her and said;

\- I love you mum. I don't want you to get hurt…

\- I love you too baby. Thank you very much.

Then he turned to his father.

\- So dad, my step-monster made a jealousy scene? How are my little brothers and sisters?

Terry talked to his father and Annie told Eleonor what Terry had given her as a Christmas present. She also talked about her models she had prepared a while ago and those she had just made and the few dresses she used to make during her free time at the theatre…

They spent a very nice day as a family, nothing and anybody disturbed the Christmas atmosphere.

Terry realized that ever since Annie was with him, he didn't drink anymore, he was exercising, he didn't do one night stands anymore with third rate actresses. He had better things to do. He was busy with his friend, talking and reading to her… who would've thought that the great Terrence Grandchester would be content with platonic evenings with Annie Brighton? Life was full of surprises! 

oOoOoOoOoOo


	12. Chapter 12

_**The Broken Hearts**_

_**Chapter 11  
"The White Rose Ball"**_

In the following days, the last week of the year, life was back to normal. There was a show almost every evening at the theatre. Annie took advantage of the time to make her dresses.

The invitation of the White Rose Ball arrived. It said that ladies should wear in a white dress and the men in black.  
Patricia, who was spending more and more time with Albert, went to see Annie at Terry's.

\- Patty! Said Annie smiling, how are you?

\- I'm fine… I need you…

\- What for?

\- For a dress for the White Rose Ball.

\- Oh, but I'll probably won't have the time…

\- You don't have one all done?

\- Yes, I have a few models, but they're for my line…

\- Can't you make an exception for me? I promise to talk about it in my magazine!

\- Really? Well all right then, I can give you one of my dresses…

\- No, I want to pay for it, said Patricia, you're working hard Annie and every work is worth a salary…

\- All right, said Annie, I also made Eleonor Baker's dress…

\- Wonderful! I'm going to advertise for you…

\- But I don't have money to pay you for that yet Patricia

\- You'll pay me when you'll have some…

\- By the way, said Annie, I wanted to ask you something…

\- What?

\- Is something going on between you and Albert?

\- Why are you asking me that?

\- Because… on Christmas day, Terry insinuated…

\- What?

\- That your lips were swollen…

\- Oh my God! He's really perspicacious that Terry!

\- So, it's true? You and Albert?

\- Yes…, said Patricia blushing, he's simply wonderful!

\- Oh my God! You and Albert? I'm happy for you!

\- It's like the world's been turned on its head! Who would've thought? Albert and I, you and Terry…

\- Me and Terry? Said Annie, there is no "Me and Terry", we're just friends…

\- Annie, come on. You're talking to me! I know you…

\- What do you mean?

\- You've got a thing for Terry…

\- Patricia…

\- Well?

\- Well… I didn't know that Terry could be so charming…

\- Ah…

\- But it doesn't mean that we're a couple… we're just friends, like during that summer in Scotland…

\- Annie… I was with Alistair and he went to the war, without even kissing me… he went to die… Candy went to the war… did she even kiss Terry? Knowing Terry, I'll say yes… But she sacrificed herself instead of staying with the man she loves and she went to the war to hide her pain… and she went to die… Life is nothing Annie… Alistair was too taken by his inventions to be romantic, then it was his obsession to go to the war… So I'm kissing Albert as much as I can… If it doesn't work out for us, at least I'll have the kisses and the presents he's giving me…

\- Patricia, Terry still loves Candy… I don't want to do it again… like with Archie…

\- Annie, Albert still loves Candy and he will always love her, but it doesn't mean that he can't love me too…

\- You really think that Terry could love me one day?

\- We can love different ways Annie, believe me… and you know that too, right?

\- I have to concentrate on my career… I don't have time to think about that…

\- Don't close you heart to love…

\- I thought you would encourage me to go back to Archie.

\- After the way he treated you? I'm your friend Annie, I'm not Eliza!

The two friends burst out laughing. They went to Annie's work shop and she gave her a white dress…

\- It's splendid Annie! Said Patricia.

\- I wanted to finish my models with a wedding dress…

\- If Albert proposes to me, I'll order my wedding dress with you!

\- You got a good catch Patricia, don't let him get away!

\- I have no intention to, said Patty smiling.

Patricia was takin her clothes off to try on Annie's dress so she could make the necessary adjustments.

\- Terry is a good catch too, Annie…

\- Don't start please…

\- You like him don't you?

\- That's not the point…

\- What is the point?

\- It's Terry Patty. He has lunch in a restaurant which is also a hotel and he books a table and a room… to hit the sheets…

\- Maybe he wants to take a nap after lunch…

\- With a girl.

\- It bothers you…

\- Yes… well no. He's free to do what he wants…

\- But you wouldn't him to sleep with other girls?

\- No. But I have no right to ask him anything like that…

She was done putting pins on the dress for the retouch… Patricia took of the dress and put her clothes back on.

\- Annie listen to me… all I'm saying is that, if you like Terry, don't let him get away either…

\- We're just friends, Patty. But thanks for the advice. You can come and pick up the dress tomorrow night.

\- Thank you sweetie! You're saving my life! And I'd rather give you my money more than anything!

Patricia left and Annie continued to work on the dress. Then she finished Eleonor Baker's dress. When Terry came back in the evening, he found her still working.

\- Good evening, he said smiling.

\- Hi Terry… you're coming back late…

\- Yes, at the theatre, Robert wanted to speak to us…

_"Or you were sleeping with a girl" Said Annie to herself._

\- Are you done for today? Asked Terry.

\- Yes Terry… I should stop… and go eat something…

\- You haven't eaten yet?

\- No, I didn't see time pass… the ball is in two days…

\- Let's go eat then, said Terry.

Terry was thinking about the kiss he inflicted on Annie, the night of the premiere, and about what Charlie had told him. That kiss seemed way too familiar … he was getting close to Annie… No, that couldn't be it… she was Candy's sister… She wasn't the kind of girl you had fun with and you sleep with. Like Charlie was saying to so well, she was a princess that that had to be treated with respect… she needed to have serious suitors… What if the dandy had really changed? No, not him! He humiliated her! Annie deserved better… But who?

Annie was at the table with Terry and she thought he looked a little worried. He was thinking about something, maybe about the women he had just slept with? At the theatre, they were all throwing themselves at his neck. Not to mention all the flowers and the invitations barely hidden from some women, and a lot of them were married! They were probably neglected by their husbands… If she had married Archibald and he had continued neglecting her, would she too have taken a lover to satisfy her? She was asking herself that question and the answer wasn't as clear cut as she thought it would be…So she can't really blame those who were throwing themselves at Terry who would end up satisfying them, after all he was a man, a young man, handsome, charming, attractive, riche, talented and single on top of all that. Terry was a good catch, for all the women, whether they were married, call girls, single women… And she Annie was living with him, being "just friends"? For him, she was Candy's sister, whom he had to protect and help, nothing more… Was Patricia right? She was living under the same room as a good catch like Terrence Grandchester, should she let him get away? Or should she try her luck.

No, she was his friend and she had to make him feel comfortable. After all, he had the goodness to let her live with him.

Terry looked at her while she was eating.

\- You're silent tonight Annie…

\- I'm a little tired, that's all.

\- How was your day?

\- Very good. Patricia came to buy a white dress for the ball.

\- Oh, congratulations! That makes two customers with my mother…

\- She insisted to pay the store price…

\- Albert must be spoiling her…

\- And you were right by the way, she's dating Albert… you've got the eye.

Terry just smiled.

\- Terry, can I talk to you about something?

\- Of course...

\- I… noticed that a lot of women throw themselves at your head…

\- Why do I have the impression of hearing my mother talking?

\- I mean, that it doesn't bother me if you want to spend some time with them… you can come back late or even sleep out. It's not my problem. Don't mind me…

\- I was right! I'm really hearing my mother talking to me!

\- The first time we had lunch together; you had a room booked in a hotel… Maybe my presence is making things a little awkward between us… but that's fine. You can do whatever you want. Maybe we should've talked about it a little when I came to live here with you…

\- How nice of you Annie, thank you! Said Terry ironically.

\- I'm serious Terry… and you're joking, to avoid the subject…

\- Really?

\- I'm being serious; don't feel obligated to come back early because of me… I'm a big girl and I understand those things. I don't want you to think that I'm giving you a curfew or something like that…

\- Mum is giving me permission for the whole night?

\- Stop making fun of me Terry. You know very well what I mean…

\- Of course I understand, you're giving me the green light to sleep with girls at the theatre, like Susanna and Karen…

\- No! Not them! Said Annie way too quickly.

\- Not them? You want to choose them too?

\- I mean… I didn't mean that…

\- Then all the fans who invite me in their beds then?

\- That's not what I meant… and you know it…

\- I see what you're saying…

He continued eating like there was nothing to it and he drank his orange juice. Then he said:

\- If I understand you correctly; you're telling me that I can sleep with women I haven't met yet, and it's not necessary to let you know that I will be coming back home late or that I won't be coming back… You're giving me carte blanche! That's very generous of you Annie!

Annie became bright as red and ashamed and she looked down on her plate.

\- That's not what I mean, she repeated again.

She wasn't saying the whole truth, because that's exactly what she meant, but not the way he was saying it.

\- And now why not continue the course? You want to teach me on how not to get a girl pregnant? Or on shameful illnesses we can catch by having sex all the time… Can I come with them here? Since after all, this is my house isn't it? He continued joking.

But in reality, he was upset to see that Annie thought about him as unfaithful, to the point he would sleep with whomever… Why was that bothering him? She wasn't thinking about him as a potential suitor? She still had the dandy in her mind? It made him angry. She was telling him to go sleep elsewhere… so she could take the dandy back? So he didn't count for her at all? But why was that bothering him? But it was hurting him…

\- Terry, if you understood that I'm encouraging you to spend the night outside of the house by sleeping with whomever, then I didn't make myself clear, she protested, that's not what I meant… what I meant was… oh dang! Forget about it! I don't know how to express myself!

Terry looked at her and his anger went away. Annie looked so vulnerable and so fragile, but she was stronger than looked. The poor girl was trying to make him feel better… he thought about the kiss he had given her, but in his memory, she was responding to the kiss and they were on his bed… Whoa! What was that?!

Annie continued with a sigh:

\- What I'm trying to make you understand, it's that you've got your life and you don't have to mind me. I think I'm selfish… you helped me, you're letting me live under your roof without asking me for rent money, you gave me a job, a workshop and I take your evenings too, while you could've been with…

\- Annie, for the love of God! I'm not a saint! I like helping you and spend time with you…

\- I don't want you to feel forced to stay here with me… and if you decided not to spend the night here one day…if you decide to sleep out… I'm not your overprotective mother Terry…

Terry was starting to get irritated by this conversation.

\- So if one night I don't come back from the theatre… you're not going to be worried at all?

\- As a matter of fact… because you don't answer to me…

\- All right… you won't go to the police or check hospitals to see if I wasn't in an accident… I can have fun with peace of mind…

\- I see that I'm annoying you. I beg your pardon, said Annie after a moment of silence, that was not my goal.

Especially since she was thinking the opposite.

\- Of course. But I appreciate the fact that you're worrying about my love life, but it's not necessary. I'm old enough to take care of it on my own.

\- You're telling me to mind my own business?

\- Mind your own business Annie Brighton! Said Terry with a disarming smile.

Annie was melting, he was so handsome!

\- Let's forget this whole conversation, she said.

\- What conversation? He said innocently.

She burst out laughing relieved. That horrible and embarrassing conversation has disappeared between them. Terry smiled and burst out laughing too. Annie was relieved… she was afraid to have irritated him. They want to have tea in the living room talking about everyday things.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

It was December 31st … The day of the White Rose Ball in honor of Candice White Andrew, daughter of the billionaire William Albert Andrew, who was killed at war, months before.

All the women were wearing white, like it said in the invitation and the men were in black and white. All the members of the upper class were there.

Archibald offered to come and pick up Annie, but she nicely declined. But he wasn't discouraged. Mr. and Mrs. Brighton, Annie's parents were going to be at the ball. He knew he had their support.

The ball was taking place at the Andrew Manor in New York. It was big with lots of living rooms communicating with each other. There was a winter garden where Albert had planted Anthony's white roses "Sweet Candy". There was a butler at the door who was giving white roses to the guests, men and women. The one for the men were arranged to be put in their buttonhole and the ones for the ladies as a bracelet for their arm.

Albert was at the door with Patricia, radiant in the white dress she bought from Annie. Albert had given her a diamond necklace she was wearing. She had make up on and a nice up do, a perfect one. With Albert they made a beautiful couple.

Eleonor Baker arrived at the arm of the duke of Grandchester. She was wearing a beautiful white dress made by Annie and had she didn't have a single hair out of place in her beautiful up do.

Terry and Annie arrive together. Annie's dress was magnificent and her beautiful up do too.

\- Annie, said Patricia, your dress is the best one!

\- You're very beautiful Patricia, said Albert smiling.

\- Good evening Patricia, said Annie smiling.

\- Good evening, said Terry smiling, Patricia, you're delightful.

\- Thank you Terry, said Patty smiling.

\- Thank you for coming, said Albert smiling.

Terry and Annie continued their way into the manor, took the roses that the butler were giving them. Terry helped Annie put on her on her arm and she helped him put his on in the buttonhole. Then they had some fruit juice on a server's trey and started drinking.

Archie was looking at them. They looked like a couple… He approached the Brightons.

Annie was talking to Terry and she was laughing.

\- The great aunt Elroy is wearing white, I wish it was a plunging neckline, said Terry.

\- In the front or the back? Asked Annie smiling.

\- Both!

They both burst out laughing together. Mr. and Mrs. Brighton arrived together, Archie in tow.

\- Good evening Annie, said Archibald.

Annie and Terry turned around. Annie was surprised to see her parents.

\- Mom, dad! She said, oh my God!

\- Annie, said her father taking her in his arms, oh I've missed you my darling!

\- Oh daddy! Said Annie hugging him back, I've missed you too!

\- Good evening Annie, said Mrs. Brighton coldly.

\- Good evening mom said Annie a little hurt by her mother's coldness.

She tuned to Terry.

\- Dad, mom, let me introduce you to Terrence Grandchester, said Annie.

\- Yes, said Mrs. Brighton coldly, the actor on Broadway…

\- The King of Broadway! Said Mr. Brighton smiling.

\- I'm pleased to make your acquaintance, said Terry kissing Mrs. Brightons hand and shaking Mr. Brighton's.

\- We saw you stage last night, said, Mr. Brighton with your mother, you were both wonderful on stage.

\- Terrence is the one accommodating Annie. Said Archie playing the snitch.

\- What? Said Brighton indignant, Annie! You're living with a man without being married and without a chaperon!

\- Well, you threw her out, said Mr. Brighton, now you're worried about her accommodation? She's been gone for months!

\- She became crazy, with her suffragettes ideas. It's because of Candy! Now she's working like Candy and she's dating an actor, like Candy! Said Mrs. Brighton, while she could've been engaged to Archibald Cornwell. She rather be with an actor!

\- Mom please! Said Annie offended.

Archie had a triumphant face. Terry looked at him and shook his head.

Eleonor, who was with the duke, wanted to greet their son. They walked together and they found the young couple with Archibald and the Brightons. They had heard Mrs. Brighton's last remark. The duke decided to defend his son.

\- Good evening, he said, I'm the duke of Grandchester, Terrence's father.

\- Eleonor Baker, Terrence's mother.

\- I'm pleased to meet you, said Mr. Brighton smiling to Eleonor and kissing her hand, you're even more beautiful closer…

\- Thank you, she said smiling.

\- You're grace, said Mr. Brighton, Adam Brighton, Annie's father and this is my wife…

\- Pleased to meet you, Mr. Brighton, Mrs. Brighton, said the duke kissing her hand.

\- Your Grace, said Mrs. Brighton, you allowing your son to live with our daughter in sin?

\- Sin? According to what I know, you threw your daughter out because she wanted to learn a profession and work…

\- As a matter of fact, said Mrs. Brighton, working is a waste of time, for a young lady of the world…

\- You think that making dresses is a waste of time? Said Eleonor, I suppose that the acting job is also degrading for you…

\- I wouldn't want to offend you, you're excellent in what you do, but my Annie is not meant to work…, said Mrs. Brighton.

\- Oh really? Said Eleonor Baker, well, she's the one who made the dress I'm wearing and the one the hostess who greeted you at the door is wearing… And I can assure you, that I only wear big quality clothes. Your daughter has a real talent and if I were you, I would encourage her and congratulate her…

Mrs. Brighton was speechless. She had admired Patricia's dress, Eleonor's and especially the one Annie was wearing. She would never have thought that her daughter made all those beautiful dresses!

\- Annie made all those dresses? Oh my God! Said Mrs. Brighton.

\- I'm very proud of you my darling, said Mr. Brighton.

\- But she's still living in sin with that actor! Actors have loose morals! Said Mrs. Brighton.

\- Honey, said Mr. Brighton, that actor is also the son of the duke of Grandchester and he's part of English nobility and I'm sure he's treating our daughter with the greatest respect. Right Annie?

\- In fact my son gave her a room in his house because she was living on top of a little restaurant full of grumpy sailors…, said Eleonor, he's living with his governess who is a chaperon for them… would you have preferred for her to stay in that little restaurant?

\- Euh no, of course not, said Mrs. Brighton.

\- Thank you Terrence, for helping my daughter out, said Mr. Brighton.

\- But since we're in New York now, you can come and live with us Annie and come back to Chicago. You've proven yourself, that you're able to work… you come back and you reconcile with Archie and everything will be back as it was before…

Terry and Annie looked at her parents without a word. And now all the eyes were on Annie. They were waiting for her answer.

\- Mom, I'm sorry, but I'm staying with Terry. I'm working with him at the theatre and I'm working on my Spring collection… He offered me a sewing shop for Christmas and I intend to use it to continue making my dresses…

\- But honey, what about Archibald?

\- Mom, let me remind you that Archibald dropped me like a hot potato and I thought you'd be on my side instead of encouraging me to get back together with him…

\- Annie, I'm begging you to forgive me, said Archie.

A voice was heard requesting silence from the guests in the room and Albert started his speech.

\- The Ball tonight is the inauguration of the White Rose foundation in honor of Candice White Andrew, my daughter, who lost her life during the war in Europe. The foundation would consist in helping young girls who want to continue their studies, who find themselves out in the streets, abandoned… Candy always wanted to help people. A foundation helping young girls would've pleased her a lot. So we're waiting for you donations to make the foundation work. We need more courageous young girls, seeking their independence. Now we're going to open the dance floor to celebrate the last day of the year and the inauguration of the White Rose foundation. Why "white rose"? Because my sister's son, who is now deceased, created a white rose which he had baptized "Sweet Candy". Those roses are making a fortune today and I said to myself; calling the foundation like that would also honor my dear Anthony…

_"Great! Like I needed to hear Candy's name associated with the flower boys!" said Terry to himself._

\- Let's open the dance and let the party begin! Said Albert.

The guests applaud. The music started. Albert took Patricia and they started dancing. All the couples followed their example.

\- Archibald, invite Annie to dance, said Mrs. Brighton.

\- But, started Annie.

\- Come on Annie, said Archie almost pulling her.

The duke invited Eleonor to dance. The Brightons also went to the dance floor. Terry looked at the dance floor. He wanted to invite Annie, but he said to himself that his gesture would be wrong interpreted… and while he was thing, the dandy took Annie of course! He turned around and he saw Elisa who was making him a beautiful smile in her beautiful white dress.

\- Terrence? Who you care to dance with me?

\- Euh…

\- Please, it's for your dear Candy's foundation and my dear Anthony's…

\- Very well, he said against his will

Eliza had him very tight against her. Terry didn't want to have her so close to her, but he didn't really have the choice…

Annie was dancing with Archie and she was looking at Eliza and Terry.

\- You still can't stop looking at him! Said Archie,

\- You're talking nonsense as usual Archie!

\- All he wants is a roll in the hay with you, Annie…

\- That's my problem Archie, not yours…

\- I'm not going to let him play with you…

\- Can you leave Terry alone please?

\- Yes ma'am! He said smiling.

Annie couldn't help but smile. Terry was dancing with Eliza and he wanted the dance to end… and as soon as it did, he let go of her and left quickly…

\- Terry! Wait!

\- Eliza! Said her mother, you're making a fool of yourself! That's enough!

\- But mom…

\- I said that's enough! The suitor your father and I got for you is over there. He's walking towards us and he's going to invite you to dance and you going to comply without a word!

\- Yes mom, said Eliza sulking.

She was looking at Terrence who was now dancing with Patricia smiling with all his teeth. He was so handsome. So she was forced to dance with the suitor her parents had found for her… he was far from being as handsome as Terry, of course, because no one was more handsome than Terrence for Eliza.

Annie was now dancing with her father.

\- Honey, I'm sorry for not finding you home when I came back…

\- I couldn't stay home anymore with mom, dad…

\- I understood that… and if I didn't come looking for you it was to give you your independence… I knew you would've come back if you needed us…

\- No dad. My days of the spoiled little girls are over. I have a goal and I'm going to reach it.

\- What about Archibald?

\- Daddy, Archibald doesn't want me to continue working…

\- With the talent you have, it would be a great loss for the fashion industry! What about the young Grandchester?

\- What about the young Grandchester?

\- Do you have a thing for him?

\- Terry helped me, because I'm Candy's sister and we have been friend since college, that's all…

\- He's a very good friend then, said Mr. Brighton ironically.

\- Yes, said Annie smiling.

During the whole evening, Annie danced with Albert and other people, but not with Terry. This last one spent his time talking to guests and dancing with different women, except with Annie. This last one felt neglected, which was of course ridiculous because she was wasn't expecting anything from Terry… Archie took advantage to turn around her. Patricia and Eleonor were advertising the dresses they were wearing for Annie who got lots of orders. Which irritated Archie.

\- You still want to continue working?

\- Archie, leave me alone, my life is not your problem anymore! You've had your chance, you've ruined it! Said Annie leaving.

\- No Annie, it's not over!

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

When midnight rang, Annie was with Patricia, Albert and her parents. Everybody was kissing. Where was Terry? She went in the garden to look for him.

Archie was talking to Albert.

\- Listen Archie, Annie has a passion now, she's not going to go backward, she's going forward… and if you want her back you need to accept her work, said Albert.

\- But… all right, I suppose if she wants to work it won't be that bad… said Archie, I'll tell her…

He looked for Annie and he saw her in the winter garden. He followed her.

\- Annie…

\- Now what? She said annoyed.

\- Annie… if you want to work, no problem. I agree…

\- I didn't ask for you permission, as far as I know…!

\- Calm down Annie…

\- Leave-me alone Archie. I was a burden for you! I'm setting you free! Go away Archie!

\- No Annie, you love me, you love me like crazy…

While he was saying that, he took her to kiss her. She was fighting him…

\- No! Archie, stop! Archie!

\- Annie, let go of yourself, I will do everything you want…

\- No!

\- She said to leave her alone! Said Terry pushing Archie.

\- This is none of your business Grandchester! Leave her alone!

\- No, you leave her alone; you've ruined your chance! Too bad for you!

\- I want to marry you! It's more than what you're offering her!

\- You're drunk dandy, get away!

\- I'm not a drunk like you!

\- Maybe so, but tonight, you're the one who had too much to drink!

\- You want to fight?

\- No! Said Annie, it's the inauguration of Candy's foundation! Don't ruin it with a fight!

\- Archie, said Albert who had just arrived, let's go get you something to eat to sober you up a little…

\- But Albert…, said Archie, I have to beat him up, he thinks he's all that…

\- There is no way you're going to fight with my guest…

Albert took Archie with him. Annie stayed with Terry.

\- Are you ok? Asked Terry.

\- What does it matter to you? You barely remember I existed! She said irritated.

\- But of course…

\- I'm fine Terry… leave me alone… Happy New Year…

\- Happy New Year… I've neglected you… I apologise… with your parents here… your mother wants you with Archie…

\- You didn't hear my declaration?

\- I did and I was proud of you…

\- That's why you're avoiding me like the plague?

\- Oh Annie…

\- Midnight rang and you didn't even come to kiss me…

\- It's a New Year's kiss that you want?

\- Don't do me any favours! She said walking away.

\- Annie…! Said Terry holding her back.

\- What?

\- Happy New Year…

He leaned to take her lips and kissed her softly. Annie put her arms around his neck, closed her eyes and kissed him back passionately. They were at the White Rose Ball in the winter garden at the Andrew Manor, people were looking at them, but they didn't care. They were savouring the kiss to the fullest.


	13. Chapter 13

_**The Broken Hearts**_

_**Chapter 12  
"New year… same level?"**_

They continued savouring the fiery and passionate kiss. It was a thousand times better, since Terry was sober this time and his breath smelled good…

Terry was reliving their first kiss which he had completely forgot about because he was drunk… the impression of having done it before was not one : he had kissed Annie before! It was not a dream! He prolonged the kiss which was so good. When they finally stopped, they looked at each other.

\- May I have this dance, Miss Brighton?

\- I'd be delighted, Master Grandchester…

He took her hand and took her to the dance floor and they mixed themselves with other couples and they had a lot of fun. Terry was talking to her, telling her stories and Annie was laughing out loud. She was happy to be in Terry's arms. They danced a lot of times together. Terry stayed next to Annie to this last one great joy!

The orchestra who was playing took a little break. Patricia went to see Annie to ask her something.

\- Annie, can you play something on the piano for us?

\- What? In front of all these people? Said Annie.

\- You're very good Annie…everything is going to be fine.

\- But… it's been so long, said Annie.

\- You want me to play with you? Said Terry.

\- You can play the piano? Said Annie surprised.

\- Yes, I took lessons when I was younger. My father insisted I learn… go figure why…

\- Maybe to play for his guests during dinner parties and receptions? Said Patricia.

\- And to show my stepmonster that I wasn't the worthless bastard she kept calling me, said Terry, let's go Annie…

\- Terry, you're used to perform in public…, said Annie, I'm used to having 6 to 10 people including my parents!

\- Look at me… forget the guests Annie and concentrate on your piece… I will be there with you…

Annie looked into his eyes. She trusted him and he was going to be with her.

\- All right, she said smiling, let's go.

\- Wonderful! Said Patricia, let me announce you.

The three friends walked to the one of the living rooms which has a beautiful piano. Patricia called the guest to her attention to say:

\- Ladies and gentlemen, dear friends. While the orchestra is taking a break, Terrence Grandchester and Annie Brighton are going to show us what they learned during their fastidious piano lessons by playing a few pieces for us… Let me just tell you that they haven't practice in a while, I took them by surprise… so be nice.

The guests applauded. Terry and Annie went to sit together at the piano, side by side.

\- What are starting with? Whispered Annie.

\- We can start with the Canon from Pachelbel, it's relaxing…, said Terry.

\- All right…

\- I'll start…

\- And I'll follow…

They started playing together. Annie was a little nervous… But Terry was making her feel good, they started playing in harmony and she wasn't afraid anymore. She was with Terry… Terry who had kissed her… It really wasn't the time to think about that… the piece of music, with Terry…

Archie was with Albert, still looking at Annie with Terry, heart broken. They had seen them in the winter garden, they had just let go of each other. What were they doing before that? Why did Albert dragged him with him, leaving Annie with that snotty nosed kid Grandchester? And Patricia who made them play the piano together? But what was going on? Ever since Candy's death, everything was turned upside down! He should've stayed with Annie. He admitted that dumping her on Candy's funeral was a very bad idea. Candy was right by putting them together. She knew that her heart was taken, she knew Annie loved him and she made sure that she ended up with the one she loved by asking him to take care of her… In the long run, he should've gotten closer to Annie, in fact he was attached to her, but he was still blinded by his love for Candy and the grief over her death made him do nonsense. Now he had lost Annie and that snotty nosed kid of Grandchester was stealing her in front of everybody. He remembered during the burial how Terry caught Annie… he never thought something would come out of their mutual grief. But he wasn't discouraged. Annie loved him like crazy… She couldn't be in love with Grandchester, she was in love with him! As long as he didn't see any relationship between Annie and Terry, he was going to try to get Annie back. He had to admit that it was harder than he thought it would be. He thought that Annie would've fallen into his arms… It was a hard wake up call, when she slapped him. Annie Brighton had guts! There was no way he was going to let Terry have her… They were playing piano together, they were in harmony… No! Annie was his,not Terry's! He was going to get her back.

Terry and Annie's parents were looking at their children shinning by playing the piano. They were proud.

Patricia went to stand next to Albert who was smiling. But Archie was not happy.

\- Patricia, why did you ask them to play the piano together? Asked Archie.

\- In fact I asked Annie, since I knew she played since Scotland. You remember the fiasco with Eliza's white party because Terry didn't show up? Eliza attacked Annie and I and I asked Annie to play the piano…

\- I remember perfectly… she had come back from the Grandchesters' without Terry… I'm still wondering what prevented him from showing up that day.

\- Aside from the fact that Eliza pretended she couldn't swim? It was Candy…

\- Candy? Said Archie.

\- Yes, since Eliza didn't invite her, Terry met her on his way and he decided not to go to Eliza's party, since Candy wasn't going…

\- My God! He was with Candy when Eliza arrived… I understand better her anger towards Annie…

\- Oh well… I asked Annie to play something on the piano. She was hesitating because of all the guests…

\- So Grandchester offered to play with her! Isn't he charming? Said Archie ironically.

\- I agree! He's absolutely charming, to help out Annie…

\- The perfect knight and shining armor, said Archie ironically.

\- As a matter of fact, said Albert, he's one step ahead of you! They are playing very well together! Good job Patricia.

\- Thank you Albert…, said Patricia smiling.

Archie was looking at them… Was something happening between them? No! Albert loved Candy! He wouldn't be dating Patricia! But…

Terry and Annie, played 5 pieces together and every time they were loudly applaud.

The rest of the evening went on well. Archie danced with Annie. Terry also danced with Annie. It was like they were fighting over a toy, and they were very courteous to one another. Terry was also very solicited by other young ladies hitting on him…he was eluding them nicely.

Annie saw their little competition and she was happy deep down inside. But she started thinking… Terry had carnal desires, lust desires. She was wishing with all her heart that he wouldn't give into it anymore, but… But, would she be capable to replace those women to stop him from doing it? Oh my God, what in the world was she thinking? She was going completely mad! But when she was with Archibald, she was dreaming of him asking her to do it, she would've said yes, right away! But Archie was barely kissing her, so forget about going further… she could keep dreaming! But now, she was sure that if she wanted to, Archie would only be too happy to honor her request… Only, she didn't want Archie anymore, she wanted Terry!

_"__Ok Annie, that's enough! You turning into a slut with your thoughts!" She said to herself smiling inside._

Annie and Terry went back home together. Archie wished Annie could've stayed with him at the manor… But she left with Terry. Her parents were powerless; Annie was independent and especially having the son of the duke as a "friend" pleased them a lot. For the Brighton, Terrence Grandchester was a good catch.

Eleonor and the duke left together. Like for Christmas, for the New Year, Terry's parents were very very happy…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Terry and Annie were taking their coats off. They went to the living room.

\- You want to have a last drink? Asked Terry.

\- No thank you, said Annie smiling, I'm going to go to bed. I've had an excellent evening… Thanks you Terry…

\- I've kissed you before, he said out of the blue.

\- What? Said Annie.

\- It wasn't the first time I was kissing you… you know that, right?

\- Yes, it's the second time…

\- I'm not talking about the first time with my anger when you didn't respond to my kiss…

Annie blushed. She thought Terry would never remember their first kiss…

\- What makes you say that? She asked without looking at him.

\- I started wondering when in my recalling the kiss, you were kissing me back, while when we kiss you were cold as a statue… and tonight…

\- It was the New Year… everybody was kissing… it didn't mean anything… like when you forced me…

Terry looked at her. Why did he wanted her to say something else? Is it because he didn't have the courage to say it?

\- All right, said Terry a little bruised, let's go to bed…

He walked in front of her, he rushed and he went to his bedroom leaving Annie behind. She felt a little neglected… after their kiss… they could've taken their relationship to the next lever… But Terry didn't protest… New Year… same level!

oOoOoOoOoOo

The new year had started and Annie concentrate on her sewing work. She would spend her evenings often with Archie, but she kept her distances. With Terry, ever since their triumph of the New Year and the kiss, they had became distant…

Terry would come back home very late and he would find her working, and he wouldn't disturb her. He would eat alone and sometimes, he would go out and come back very late.

Annie couldn't complain, even if it was visibly hurting her to imagine Terry with other women in his arms. He was human, he must've had some desires and he was free to satify them the way he chose…but it was hurting her a lot. So she would go out to dinner with Archie so she wouldn't think about Terry…

Terry had become a real lout… Always grumpy at the theatre and being mean to everybody. Susanna woud come to his dressing room to see him…

\- What do you want?

\- Terry, I can keep you company, she said.

\- Susanna, if I liked your company, I wouldn't have left you! He said with a mean tone.

Susanna had tears in her eyes. Terry looked at her and he regretted his words. She had saved his life, after all.

\- Susanna… I beg your pardon, he said, I'm been in a bad mood lately.

\- I just wanted to change your ideas, said Susanna coming closer to him.

She put her arms around Terry's neck and she kissed him on the lips. Terry was surprised, but he didn't budge. The kiss didn't ignite anything in him… which was not normal. What was going on?! He pushed Susanna away softly.

\- No Susanna, I don't feel like it…  
And he stepped away from her.

\- But Terry, I'm not asking you for anything, I just want to be with you.

\- And I told you I wasn't feeling like it! Leave me alone, would you?

\- All right, said Susanna sadly, I'm leaving…

\- Susanna… It's not you, it's me. All right?

\- Bye Terry… you know where to find me.

\- Susanna, you should move on with your life. Don't count on my romantically, I told you…

\- I love you Terry…  
She got out of the dressing room. Karen saw her and she had a mocking smiling. Susanna's long face was telling her everything that had just happened in Terry's dressing room. He wasn't in a good mood, it wasn't the right time to go see him, even though, when Terry was in a bad mood, he would make brutal passionate love and it was wonderful… so she went to Terry's dressing room. He looked at her… Giving in to Susanna, would give her hope, but Karen was used to his quickies and she wasn't expecting anything in return… She approached him and he literally jumped on her and Karen was glad…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Meanwhile, Annie had agreed to have dinner with Archie and he had taken her to a French restaurant. Annie had to do what she had told Terry and stop caring about his little trysts, even if it was killing her. So having the dandy wanting her, was a little comforting, even if it was really Terry she wanted…

Terry and Karen, Annie and Archie… the New Year was not starting well for our couple.


	14. Chapter 14

_**The Broken Hearts**_

_**Chapter 13  
"A shadow between us…"**_

Terry went to see his friend Charlie at his work place. He was at the bar, talking to him.

\- Can you run that by me again? You were with an actress and…?

\- I couldn't do anything…, said Terry.

\- What do you mean, you couldn't do anything? You didn't feel like it?

\- I was dying to do it! It's been months… I've almost forgot about it…

\- You forgot how to have sex? Are you all right buddy?

\- I mean, I wasn't really thinking about it.

\- And why is that?

\- I don't know…

\- Terry, said Charlie with a severe tone.

\- What?

\- How's your "roommate"?

\- Annie? What does she have to do with all this?

\- Answer my question…

\- She's fine…

\- What about your level…?

\- Still the same…

\- Ah…

\- It's your fault! I was fine living with her, you had to come and put ideas in my head!

\- You're honestly going to tell me that you've never thought about putting Annie in your bed?

\- She's Candy's sister, Charlie…

\- You're not going to start with that song again! She's a beautiful woman, very desirable! Who happens to live under the same roof as you…

\- We haven't been seeing each other a lot lately…

\- And why is that?

Terry told him what happened on New Year's Day…

\- You kissed her… you played piano together, then… nothing at all?

\- What did you expect was going to happen?

\- I would've given her a rose and dance the Tango with her… I bet that's what you wanted to do…

\- It takes two to Tango…

\- Correct me if I'm wrong, there were two of you…

\- Charlie, stop it! That's enough! It's not going to happen! She's…

\- Candy's sister! Yes, I know that! But you're frustrated because you don't have the one you really want… and you can't even have fun anymore!

\- Yes, I can still have fun! I have to! I have to do it! Give me another glass of Scotch! I need it!

\- Are you sure? You could end up doing nonsense!

\- It's going to calm me down…

Charlie poured him another glass… Terry went back home completely drunk…

He woke up with a hangover and with a girl. That hadn't happen to him in a long time… Since… Since Annie was living with him…

\- Good morning honey… Do you have the strength now? Said the girl.

\- The strength for what? Asked a surprised Terry.

\- For… you know…

\- No…

\- Euh… f*uck?

\- You mean…?

\- You were so drunk… you fell asleep when you saw your bed… it was like that's all you were waiting for…

\- Take your stuff and get out! Said Terry.

\- But…

\- It's money you want…?

\- Non… we didn't do anything, you have nothing to pay for… But don't worry, I won't tell anyone that the King of Broadway is a bag of wind! No one will believe me anyway!

The girl took her stuff and got out of the room saying:

\- Good bye darling, it was wonderful. Come and get me again anytime you want…

She closed the door and saw Annie looking at her stunned. She had a big mocking smile and left the house.

Annie went to her room hurt…She was disappointed. She knew Terry "had fun" but to see a girl coming out of his room so early in the morning… That hurt a lot. She went alone at the theatre. That's what they did now, everything separately… They didn't have lunch together anymore. Terry was going out with other girls and Annie was hurting thinking about the hotel room that was certainly being used…

At the end of the day, before she left, she walked by Terry's dressing room and she found him with an actress in his arms… Susanna was passing by and looked with her.

\- Looks like, you didn't last very long, he got bored fast…, she said.

Annie didn't reply and she left…

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Annie was going out regularly with Archie and this last one, to show her his good faith, was helping her with the papers for her future boutique, during his free time. The Andrew name opened a lot of doors. And Archie was ready to vouch for her at the bank so she could get a loan and start her store. He was doing all that with the hope that Annie would end up giving in and go back to Chicago with him.

\- Annie, come back with me to Chicago and we're going to continue over there, it's even better, I know a lot of people who could help us…

\- Archie, I want to make it here, not in Chicago… For fashion, you know New York is a lot better don't you think so…?

\- As a matter of fact…

\- So you understand why I want to stay here?

\- Yes… But you're living with Terry… and I don't like that…

\- Well fortunately, I'm an independent woman lately…

\- I'm sorry Annie… I wanted so much to get closer to you… what do you say? You want to come at my place after dinner for a last drink?

Annie looked at him. She thought about the girl she had met in the morning in the hallway. She thought about the girl in Terry's arms at the theatre… So she said:

\- One last glass? Why not? Let's go… now can we talk about our business?

Archie looked at her smiling, a smile of triumph. He talked business with pleasure and he was in a hurry to go to his place with Annie… For the night. He had managed to have her to himself…

Annie drank more wine than usual to give herself some courage… It was a big step she was about to make…

The Andrew Manor was silent. The Reagan were gone with the great aunt Elroy by order of the great Uncle William. Eliza was complaining, since her suitor was in Chicago, Albert ordered her to leave and to get to know her future husband. He was not going let her make a fool of herself by throwing herself at Terrence Grandchester's head. She was sulking so much she was about to burst. Albert and patricia were on a trip, both of them for some reporting assignment in Philadelphia.

So Archie and Annie were alone with the help. They got into the big living room and Archie took her in his arms to kiss her fierily. She kissed him back, she was wanted to, it was good, she wanted to let herself go. Archie took her in her arms and carried her to his bedroom, still kissing her passionately. They arrived in the bedroom, he turned on the light… and he took Annie on his canopy bed. He undid his shirt and Annie's dress and took it off. She in her underwear. He kissed her on the neck and he would go down to the beginning of her breast… Annie was moaning of pleasure… He got the right breast out and put it in his mouth, while caressing the tip of the one. The pleasure was getting stronger and getting to her head… Archie took her lips again for a passionate kiss… he took her breast back, licked it, caressed it with his tongue, bit it with his teeth. Sensations in Annie body were multiplying…

\- Oh yes…, she moaned, don't stop…

Archie was very excited, he wanted to take off Annie's underwear, but he wanted to take off his pants first.

\- Oh Annie, I want you so much my darling…

\- I'm here…Oh Terry… take me now!

For Archie, it was like he had just received a cold shower. He let go of Annie and stood up at once. Annie opened her eyes surprised and she was wondering what was going on.

\- Archie? She said, what's going on?

\- You just called me "Terry"! He said angry.

Annie became bright as red. She stood up…

\- Archie…

\- You better go, he said hurt

Annie picked up her dress and put it back on.

\- I'm sorry…

\- During the whole evening, you didn't say his name once! I suppose the fire of the passion made you say what you really wanted! But he doesn't want you, right? Otherwise, you wouldn't be here with me… Go away!

\- Archie… I'm sorry…, said Annie leaving the room.

She went to get her purse which had stayed in the living room and got our of the manor… She had to look for a cab to go back at Terry's.

Archie went downstairs to pour himself a glass of scotch in one of the living rooms. That's where Patricia and Albert found him when they came back from their trip.

\- You're back already? He said.

\- Hi Archie, said Albert, are you ok?

\- No!

\- Oh, said Patricia, something's wrong?

Archie didn't reply and he poured himself another glass of Scotch, which he drank in one shot!

\- How many glassed have you drank so far? Asked Albert.

\- I don't know and I don't care! Said Archie.

\- What happened? Asked Albert.

\- Annie? Said Patricia.

\- I was with her here… and we went to my bedroom.

\- Oh, said Patricia very surprised, she agreed to follow you? She was sober?

\- What are you insinuating Patty? That she needs to be drunk to be with me?

\- What happened? Asked Albert again.

\- During our moment of passion and before I could do anything, she called me "TERRY"! Screamed Archie.

\- Oh…, said Patricia who turned around so she wouldn't laugh.

\- Are you sure of what you've heard? Asked Albert.

\- Of course I'm sure! It was a real cold shower! Said Archie

\- Well, you knew she lived with Terry, didn't you?

\- They were just friends, that's what she was saying… but apparently it's more than that…, said Archie.

\- So I supposed that Terry won, said Albert.

\- I give up, I'm not going to help her with her boutique…

\- You promised to help her Archie, said Patty, that's not nice.

\- I thought we were going to get back together…

\- So you give up, said Albert.

\- Terry is playing her, he's a womanizer, he's not going to make an honest women out of her!

\- And are you doing?

\- I'm going back to Chicago… she called me "Terry"! It's making me sick!

\- So you're dumping her again? Said Albert.

\- I love her! Said Archie in rage… I realized it too late…

\- She's still free, Archie, don't give up…

\- For the moment, I don't want to hear anything! Said Archie angry.

He stood up to leave the living room to go back to his bedroom. Albert and Patricia looked at each other.

\- Looks like it's pleasing you, said Albert…

\- No, but it was still funny, wasn't it? Archie and Terry had been rivals for all their lives for Candy, while Annie only had eyes for him… and now he finally realizes that Annie is alive, and she wants Terry?! How ironic!

\- Oh yes, what goes aroung, comes around…, said Albert smilng.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Annie ended up finding a taxi. Fortunately the Andrew Manor was in the good area of the city where there were not thugs. She arrived at Terry's and she opened the door. There was lights on in one of the living room. She passed in front of it and she saw Terry having a drink. They eyes met. She didn't say anything, him either. She got in the living room…

\- You want to prevent me from drinking?

\- No… Can you pour me a drink?

Terry looked at her stunned.

\- What happened? The dandy tried to jump your bones?

\- He didn't try… I wanted him to…

Terry felt like they were ripping his heart out of his chest. Annie and the dandy? Tears of rage came to his eyes. He did everything to hide them.

\- So congratulations are in order? You've become a woman in the arms of your dear dandy! You need to drink to that indeed!

Terry poured a glass of Scotch for her and gave it to her. Annie took the glass and she drank then she started to cough.

\- How awful! She said continuing coughing, what do you like in this! It's awful!

Terry smiled and poured a glass of water and give it to her.

\- Here, it's going to help you.

Annie took the glass of water and she drank. Her cough calmed her down immediately.

\- You're a woman and you can't drink a little bit of alcohol?

\- To be a woman doesn't mean I have to get drunk… And for your information, my dear Terry, I've always been a woman, even if you haven't realized it… I'm a woman as much as all the mistresses you bring here and that you see at the theatre…

\- I don't agree, said Terry softly, those mistresses, like you call them, don't have your refinement, your softness or your kindness… I envy the dandy who got you… How was it, by the way?

He was asking the question, heartbroken; it was great thing to be an actor. He could pretend ans hide his real feelings.

\- It was… interesting…

\- Interesting? No incontrollable pleasure?

\- No…

\- What? Did he hurt you? You said you wanted to, right?

\- That's not it… , she said with tears in her eyes.

\- What then?

\- I ruined everything…

\- By your non-experience? He could've guided you! Said Terry the heart bleeding! He wasn't angry at you for that at least?

Annie looked at Terry and she was hurt to see him so indifferent! She had just insinuated to him that she had been intimate with the dandy and Terry continued talking like she had just told him that she had just bought flowers! Tears came to her eyes and she turned around.

\- I'm going to bed!

Terry saw Annie's eyes… And…And what? Why was she crying? Did she regret giving herself to the dandy? Was the dandy clumsy? What the hell was going on?

Annie got out of the living room and almost ran to her bedroom where she locked her door twice! And she burst into tears! Terry didn't care about her at all! Her love was one sided, once again and she was heartbroken! Terry was in love with Candy, like Archie was! And she would be damned if she was going to throw herself again at the head of a man in love with another woman!

Terry was in the living room, perplexed by Annie sudden change. What the hell was going on?

She had given herself to the dandy… the dandy! How could she have done that after… after what in fact? Did he do anything to show Annie that… he was interested in her? All his attempts to have a quickie didn't pan out, due to his "lack of concentration" called "Annie Brighton"… His mistresses didn't complain, they knew there were good and bad days and that the King of Broadway was kind of under the weather lately… But they wouldn't admit that for all the money in the world, they wouldn't want to be taken for non desirable easy girls, unable to excite the King of Broadway…

_"She's Candy's sister…" He started in his head._

And this time, the sentence continued…

_"…And she's also a very beautiful woman and I can't stop thinking about her!"_

There! He had finally said it! The gentleman had stopped protesting.


	15. Chapter 15

_**The Broken Hearts**_

_**Chapter 14  
"Finally!  
By Bridget25**_

_**Wow, this chapter was a torture for me to write, I had a lot of trouble doing it… Oh well… lol!**_

Annie leaning on her sewing machine finishing the last touches of Eleonor's dress she has ordered. She had a sigh sitting up and looked at her desk. She was able to find that beautiful piece of furniture in an antique store a month ago. It had been two months now, since Terry was barely talking to her and living under the same roof was getting heavy. She thought about the young actor's face when he saw men carrying the big piece of furniture in her workshop and how he followed the scene silently from afar, his arms crossed on his chest, leaning on the door frame.  
In those moments, Annie was hoping to speak to him, but he ended up tirelessly turning his back on her without saying a word. On that same desk there was a dark binder in which there was tens of orders and counting. She didn't think that the publicity Patty made would work so well, she was submerged with orders. She was probably going to rent her own place and hire people to help her out; otherwise, she won't be able to make it. She concentrated in her sewing looking at the clock from time to time which showed her that it was almost midnight. The tick tock were showing the minutes were passing. Terry was still not there. He was going to come back late again tonight. How long as it been since they've been playing their little game? Two months? Ever since the famous night she almost made the biggest mistake of her life by sleeping with the dandy. Why did she feel like doing something so miserable? She was desperate knowing Terry busy with a different girl every night? There was no other reason than that. Annie now knew she was in love with Terry. Oh how much Candy was right to love such a man…! But it was also a poison… The time when they spent happy moment together seemed so far, the lunches, the dinners, the Sundays and the evening in front of the fireplace. She was busy sewing, he was reading to her sitting on the sofa, for her biggest pleasure. Now if she wanted to read, she had to stop sewing and sit on the sofa, waiting for the master to come back. Most of the time he would pass the door, drunk, with a girl, which Annie had the pleasure of sending away. She was living in that house, she was not going to let the young man soiled their house while she lived there. But as time went by, Terry's indifference was getting bigger and she was thinking about living the house altogether. He had held her with passion, back on premiere night; his eyes seemed to beg her not to leave him alone. But given the changes happening in front of her, it seemed that if she left, it wouldn't be a problem for the young man. Maybe the liberty of not having to find her at his house when he comes back would be a relief and he would come back sober. Maybe she was suffocating him instead of helping him. Those thoughts were painful, but what other explanations could there be?

The noise of the front door opening and slamming was heard a little while later startling her. She didn't move from her chair and by the door frame of her workshop, which had stayed opened see him staggering to the stairs, without a look for her, climbing the stairs to go lock himself in his bedroom. Why was her so upset with her? The evident irritation he's been showing dated from the time she accidentally called Archibald "Terry"… She had bitten her lip that day and didn't tell her friend who was asking her questions about her "crazy" night. He was convinced that she had lost her virtue with the dandy, who, as a matter of fact, had gone back to Chicago after the accident. He who pretended he loved her, he dropped her like a hot potato once again. Too bad! Good riddance! The young woman was more relieved by this departure, than saddened to realize that he was, once again, mocking her.

"I love you Annie this, come back to me here… bla bla bla…" It was all lies and sincerity threw to the wolves.

She was tired of playing that game. None of the boys for whom her heart would beat will love her someday. Archie only had eyes for Candy, putting her aside for a long time and Terry… Well the man had the love of her best friend and he had loved her with passion… his love for her still exists.  
Annie was condemned to end up alone, without a husband, a home, children?! That thought made her cry. The hands on her face, her shoulders shaking, she let go of herself for a while in silence, afraid Terry might catch her and ask her why she was crying. Whining again, he would think, and she didn't want him to resent her more. After a while, her eyes stopped crying after a while, she stood up from her seat to turn the light off in the room before getting out. She looked at the calendar and had a sigh, saying to herself that starting tomorrow, she was going to do everything to move out and give Terry back his freedom. She slowly climbed the stairs and passed in front of the young man's bedroom. He must be sound asleep now. In her room, she undid her up do before getting ready for bed. That's when she was brought out of her thoughts by a loud coughing coming fit from the room next door.

She approached the wall and put her ear on it to listen to the noise that was making Terry. Panicked, to hear him cough like that, she ran to his room and got in without knocking and opened her big eyes when she found the young man all dressed up lying on his bed. His breathing was uneven and his forehead was in sweat. She approached him and she put her hand on his face. He was burning with a fever. She turned on the light and she took his clothes off to change them. Then she put cold water in a basin and she put a cloth in it, then she put it on his forehead. She changed the cloth every half an hour and she spent the whole night looking after him. At the crack of dawn, Terry's state had improved. She called a doctor who examined him and he said:

\- It's a good case of the flu. Don't worry, Miss, everything is going to get back to normal if you follow the following instructions.

The doctor gave her a long list of medicine and he's ready to leave, when Terry had another coughing fit. She walked the doctor who told her:

\- Continue making him sweat, with cold cloths on the forehead and see that he takes the treatment correctly.

\- Very well, I'm going to go to the pharmacy right away.

Annie got out at the same time as the man and almost ran to the pharmacist's, who had just opened his store. She gave him the list, out of breath, the old man took it slowly. He went to the back of the story looking and growling and Annie was wondering what was taking him so long. He finally came back with boxes of different sizes and different colours. Annie only listened with one ear, what he said, she paid and she left running out of there.

She climbed the stairs four by four and she got to Terry's room who was tossing and turning in his bed. He was sweating, he seemed to be suffering and the poor Annie had to change his bedding and his clothes again. The help were worried about the health of their boss, they came regularly to see how he was doing, seeing Annie in tears all the time. Her friend… no, her love, for whom she's having deep feeling him and he was getting weaker and weaker and it was a struggle to make him take his medicine. She spent four days and three nights looking after him non-stop.

When a new day started, Annie who was asleep near Terry's bed would rub her eyes and stretch her back. She leaned on the young man to take his temperature. A radiant smile was on her face when the thermometer showed that he didn't have a fever anymore. She touched his neck and his cheeks, he was healed and he was sound asleep. The bags under his blue eyes were stretching his tired face. She looked at herself for a moment in the mirror and then she put fresh water on her face. Ah! The living room doll is beautiful at that moment. She got ready slowly for her day, she was dreaming of one thing, to go to sleep for long hours. What about the orders of her customers in her workshop. Now that Terry was feeling better she had to go back to work.

While drinking her tea, Annie was looking at the paper, when an advertising message about a space for rent caught her eyes the rent was not too expensive and he was close by. She circled the add and stood up from the table. After she put her coat on, she left the house and went to see the owner to visit the space, the address was not simple to find, but she finally did and rang the door and a man opened the door, smiling at her. The stiffed young girl who smiled at him, made him melt immediately and she showed her the space.

It was a big two rooms. A big room where she will be able to put her sewing machines and her creations and a smaller one where she will be able to sleep until she finds an apartment. The lease was signed and she paid the first month to the owner, who was happy to have a new tenant. She seemed to be from a rich family, so she should be able to pay the rent with no problem every month.

Keys in her hands, happy, Annie went back home singing.  
In the hallway, Annie took off her coat, hung it and walked to the living room. She smiled when she saw the young actor sitting at the table, with a cup of hot coffee in front of him and fruit juice he was drinking slowly.

\- It's good to see you up Terry.

\- Where were you? He asked coldly.

\- Oh, still the same bad mood I see…

Terry lift his shoulders and looked at her, he was waiting for an answer. She lost her smile and shook her head and she said:

\- I was downtown. I just rented a space for my creations

\- The room I gave you is not convenient for you anymore? He asked ironically.

\- It's not that, but I have lots of orders, I will soon be able to pay employees to work for me. I'm not going to make them come here!

\- I see. That's good then!

He remained silent and took his medicine. Annie went to sit in front of him and she put her hands on the table. She wanted to wait to tell him that she was leaving him, but giving the circumstances, it seemed better to let him know now. She took a deep breath before she talked. She felt like an actor having the jitters before going on stage…Why in the world was she afraid of telling him what she wanted to do? After all, Terry was neither her father nor her boyfriend. She was free to do whatever she wanted and go where ever she wanted, even if she wanted to continue living with him being more than a friend… Then again, she didn't even know if she should continue consider herself as his friend, he was hard, so indifferent, so detached from her that she thought leaving was the best solution.

She was taken out of her thought by Terry standing up to leave the table, so she said bluntly, as he passed by her:

\- The space also has a little room where I could stay until I find an apartment.

Terry stopped and opened his eyes, he turned around to look at the young girl who was looking at him with tired eyes, he faced her. She said she wanted to go live in her space? But why? Why did she want to abandon him again? He felt his heart ripping, the anger of finding himself abandoned again made his throat tight and his eyes became cold. He had stopped protesting on the fact that she was Candy's best friend. His sweet freckles was gone and she will never come back. Annie had become a support on which he counted a lot, a warmth came from her that made him feel warm and fuzzy deep down inside. It was not Candy, it was Annie and he had fallen in love with her, even if the situation was a little weird. He never thought that the shy young girl of the high society, who was in love with Archibald Cornwell, would take such place in his live. During the college time, he only saw and only swore by Candy, Annie was only looking at her one sided love lurking at her best friend, neglecting her altogether. Today, without asking anybody, she was now as courageous as her friend, and she won the heart of the one who was once scaring her. Because now that she's strong, he knows she used to be afraid of him back in the days. Today she was standing up to him, without looking down. She was independent and she was able to defend herself without hesitation. Now she wants to leave… He knows it's his fault, it's because of his indifference of these last days, but for god sake, he didn't want to see her leave. Contrary to Candy who would've discussed with him, Annie was avoiding him and rather leave.  
He leaned on her and asked harshly:

\- So that's it? You're tired of me?

\- No, it's not that, but you're making me go away.

\- Me?

\- You haven't talked to me in two months… ever since that famous evening when….

\- Are you going back to him?

\- Not on your live… I'd rather die than to go back to Archibald.

\- So?

\- I've had enough of your behaviour, I can see you hate me, why would I stay here and impose my presence to you when I know I'm bothering you? I arrived in your life, imposing my laws, you complied and you finally couldn't take it anymore. Look at you… you come back drunk after getting along with God knows who, sometimes, you even came back with them here and I send them away. I'm suffocating you. You don't need that. Maybe by me leaving, you'll find a certain stability of mind and you'll become the Terry who was making me feel so good when I first arrived in New York. And… I'm really starting to feel bad. Your cold eyes are only showing me contempt and your constant ignorance is making me uneasy. Forgive-me, but you want me to continue to cite everything that's pushing me to leave? It will be better for you and I if we have a break. Don't you think so?

Terry observed Annie. It seemed to her that she was on the verge of crying… but no tear was coming down her cheek, not a salted pearl come out of her eyes on her cheeks and her shaking lips close, awaiting a response from him. Why would he hold her back? She was not his girlfriend and he had no apparent reason to do it. If he told her he loved her, who would she react? He knew about his feelings but he didn't know about Annie's feelings for him. He thought she liked him like a brother, a friend, so telling her how he feels would only make the situation worst. She wanted to leave? So he had better leave before he loose his cool. He was angry; he could kiss her and make her his right then there. Only… Something was really stopping him… she had slept with Archibald. She has lost her virtue with that damn dandy who left her the next day without any explanation, for Chicago. He had once again taken advantage of her naivety, had obtained what he wanted and he then had dumped her. Terry was only guided by jealousy ever since that happened; he wanted to be the one to show Annie everything. Unfortunately, the dandy had won, this time and the idea of knowing they were intimate only showed him how weak his friend had been. He stands up straight and lifted his shoulders and simply said:

\- Do as you please.

Then he left the room to go to his office. Discouraged, alone Annie burst into tears putting her hands in front of her face. She knew, he didn't care at all of what could happen to her, he didn't give a damp of her little life. What's a big actor like him had to do with a meaningless girl like her?

Annie stood up from her chair quickly, her cheek still wet and walked to the phone. She asked for the moving agency "Voyage" quickly. The operator made the connection and a few moments later, Annie was making arrangements with the movers. The sooner she would leave this house, the better. So everything was done fast, Annie was able to move into her new space two days later. She had taken advantage of Terry's absence when he went to the theatre to leave.  
She knew she will se him soon because auditions are going to start again and she was still the theatre's seamstress. That dear Susanna Marlowe will be happy to learn that she wasn't sharing Terry's roof anymore, the object of her craziness and she might stop bothering her now. Yes, really, she was hoping to have peace now.

oOoOoOoOoOo

A week later, Annie shook the hand of a young woman who, from now on was going to work for her. She had already hired two other people thanks to the money she got working for the Stratford troupe; she was able to put her business into motion. Quality models were on her window and women attracted by beautiful creations were coming in at once! Even though the store was a little poor in decorations and with no wall paper, those high society ladies, passionate by fashion knew how to spot quality design right away. You have to say that Eleonor Baker liked her work so much that she allowed her to post a picture of her in the store. The brand "Happy Annie" was starting to get known and orders were pouring in. Between her work at the theatre and the hours she spent at her workshop, Annie thought 24h days were too short.

The short meeting she had with Terry, were pointless, he would just stay straight waiting for her to take his measurements and retouch his costume. The silence which weighed between them was heavy, but Annie was happy to see that her friend had regained his stability. Apparently, he has stopped drinking and had stopped fooling around with girls. She nodded her head telling herself she was right to leave him and she really was a source of trouble for Terry. Even if it hurt, she couldn't help but to feel relieved to see that he was doing better. Maybe, after a while he would talk to her again and they will become friends like before. But she didn't think that was going to happen, he seemed to be so angry at her…

She looked at him put his shirt on, after he changed and she followed him with her eyes until he left the room closing the door behind him. My God, she loved that arrogant, powerful, angry, soft and passionate man. God help her, she once again had a one sided love, a man who idolised her best friend. She had to forget about him, once again and meet someone who had never met Candy. Maybe she will have a chance to have his attention. Annie had understood something essential, that she had had Archie because she linked him to Candy and Terry only helped her because she was the sister of his lost love… Candy… what did she represent in the end? A girl who links everybody to Candy? Enough already!

She was fuming that thought as she passed in front of a church. She got in and walked to the altar after signing in. On her knees in front of the Lord she prayed:

\- Please Lord, help me. Help me make my dream prosper, I promise I will leave America after that. I can't stay among those who remind me of my dear Candy when they look at me. I know now that you have condemned me to never find mutual love. If that's your will, I will comply with it and I would stay faithful to you. Lord, forgive me for my sins and make sure Candy is fine. May she rest in peace near you.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Annie was far from thinking that lost in his big house, the young actor was only thinking about her. His anger was not gone, on the contrary, it had become worst when she left the house. She sleeps with Archibald and she dumps him to go live in a miserable place behind a store. A glass of Scotch in his hand, he hadn't taken a sip. He was just staring at the fire in the chimney slowly consuming the wood. Annie…he missed her… he loves her… he loves Annie because she's her, not because she reminds him of Candy. He was attracted to her because of that at first, but the personality of that sweet child had invaded him leading him to a sincere love. He had denied it, protested, rejected it, swore that nothing could make him admit, but it was only a chimera swiped away fast from the moment she gave herself to that coward Cornwell. Why did she do such a foolish thing? Why? The doorbell took him out of his thoughts, and Patricia O'Brien entered the living room moments later greeting him happily:

\- Hi Terry! How are you feeling? Feeling better?

\- Thank you for worrying about my health ten days later. I'm fine!

\- Ok… don't get upset. I was in Chicago with Albert, Annie told me over the phone that you were sick. The poor thing was worried sick about you.

\- I don't think so…

\- Why are you saying that?

\- For nothing. What's the honor of your visit?

\- Oh, well, in fact, I wanted to see Annie, she's not here?

\- Annie left the house a little more than a week ago.

\- Really? Why?

\- I don't know, ask her dandy, he was must be with her at the moment.

\- With Archie? Well that would surprise me a lot…

\- Why?

\- Archibald is in London at the moment for business.

\- I see.

There was a silence between the two people. Patty was looking at Terry lost in his thoughts and ended up asking him:

\- Terry, what's going on here?

\- What are you talking about?

\- Annie seemed so happy when she lived with you, why did she leave?

\- I told you, I don't know.

\- Don't lie to me please.

\- What do you want me to tell you?

\- The truth…

\- You'd have to ask her, you'll find her in her store downtown. I can give you the address, if you want.

\- Terry, I know you, tell me what happened between the two of you! Said Patricia suddenly  
She knew by provoking her, Terry would talk under his anger. So stood up at once from his seat and looked at Patty who was still sitting down.

\- She slept with her dandy, how could she let him touch her like that?

Patty smiled mischievously, a spark of victory passed through her eyes when she asked him:

\- That's a violent reaction! Are you jealous my dear Terry?

\- You want a clear answer? Then yes, I'm dying of jealousy. How could that dirt bag had dared to make her his? He left after getting what he wanted. She got fooled again by him! Stupid spoiled child, she didn't see him coming!

\- And… did you tell her what you had in your heart?

\- What for? She doesn't need me.

\- Oh… you are so wrong Terry. Annie needs you more than you know.

\- Yeah right!... I believe you!

\- You should… Annie called me crying while you were sick. She looked after you day and night, sleeping on the armchair, uncomfortable next to your bed. Changing your clothes, feeding you, giving you your meds. You don't remember any of this?

Terry looked in his memory… the fever had contaminated him completely… he didn't remember a thing… But on the other hand, he remembered her worried face when he was able to go downstairs on his own in the living room. So he has stayed by his side all that time? Why didn't he remember that? Patty nodded and continued:

\- The night she came back from her evening with Archibald… nothing happened…

\- She told me herself, that she slept with him and that he got upset because she supposedly ruined everything… I didn't understand what she was talking about. I thought she was thinking about her lack of experience so I encouraged her saying that it was normal for firs timers…

\- What happened after?

\- You don't guess?

\- Your jealousy made her leave?

\- I was angry at her; I ignored her for a long time. I started drinking again and sleeping out…She was there every time I came back in miserable state, not saying anything. She let me do what I wanted without saying anything. I understood she didn't feel anything for me.

\- While you're burning of love for her right?

The silence was Terry's response and it made Patty smile. She had to tell him what happened that famous night between Annie and Archie…But first, she had to know one last thing:

\- I would like to know… why did you fall in love with Annie? Is it because she reminds you of Candy? Don't forget Terry, it's different with her; it's different with what you had with Candy. She will never give you back your lost love… I know your pain for losing someone dear to you, Stear died at war too and despite all the love I feel for Albert, and all the love he gives me, we will never get back what we lost. I don't want you to hurt her because you love Candy. I don't want you to wake up one morning by her side and say "what have I done?" So? What is it? Do you know?

Terry remained silent for a while. Annie… she reminded him of the light Candy was releasing… But she was beaming differently. Her presence here was a real happiness and her laugh was pleasant. He missed the time he spent with her and her habit of slamming doors too. He smiled at her indelicacy of not closing but torturing those poor doors. His heart was heavy ever since she left… No, in fact, it was heavy ever since he knew his love was one sided… he looked at Patty and say:

\- I know what I'm doing. I love her. But… I'm having trouble accepting the fact that Cornwell stole her purity.

Patty smiled, then she stood up slowly and she put her hand on the actor's shoulder. Her eyes were shinning with and she shook her head negatively and she announced:

\- Nothing happened between Archie and Annie.

\- What? He asked walking away.

\- Archibald never went through with it that day; he's the one who told us the story. Annie had really ruined everything and it wasn't because of her lack of experience.

\- I… I'm having trouble understanding. What did she do?

\- She called him "Terry".

Terry opened his eyes wide with stupor. She was thinking about him when she was with someone else? So… She desired him? Archibald didn't really exist in Annie's head? She called the dandy "Terry"? A laugh came out of the young man's throat, which he had trouble controlling. He started imagining Cornwell's head at that moment…

Tears were coming down his cheeks and Patty looked at him, the tension disappearing while he's laughing. When he finally calmed down, he looked at Patty, took her shoulders and kissed her on the forehead before saying:

\- I have to see her. Forgive me, but I have to go.

\- I have to go too; I'm not going to stay here all alone.

\- Thank you Patty.

The two youngsters left Terry's house. The later took his car to get faster to Annie's store.

It was pretty late when he knocked on the door and an Annie still dressed, with a needle in her hand and piece of cloth in the other. She looked at the young man stunned, who pushed her to get in the room. She goes and put what she had in her hands silently on the table and she turned around to look at him. What was he doing there? Why was he there? And what did he want?  
Terry was looking at the store and had a few remarks on the choice of decoration. But he admitted that it was too small. She would need a much bigger space so she could be at her ease.

Annie shook her head:

\- For the moment, that's all I can afford. I'm sorry if you don't like it.

\- Annie… please comes back! He said all of a sudden.

The young girl opened her mouth and she was wondering if she had heard him right:

\- I beg your pardon?

\- Come back home. I miss you, I need you.

\- To do what? So that you could treat me with indifference and anger? Or to use me to get rid of your unwanted conquests? Thanks, but no thanks.

\- It's not about that… Annie, tell me what happened between you and Cornwell.

\- You want to come back on that story? Let me remind you that it's because of that story that you started snubbing me.

\- Yes, but I think I made a mistake. Can you clarify it for me please?

\- We were in his bedroom, I wanted to be there, and I had a little too much to drink and…

\- …and you called Cornwell by my given name.

Annie looked at him intensely. How did he know that? Who could've told him about that story? Archie and her were alone at the manor… She looked down red of confusion and nodded slowly. The young actor smiled and he approached her and lifted her face to look at her. Softly, he put his hands on her cheeks and leaned on her. His lips were a few centimetres from Annie's when he whispered:

\- Can you imagine for a second the pleasure it makes me to know that you wanted me while someone else was touching you? I figure with pleasure that nothing is one sided between us.

\- What are you talking about Terry?

\- I'm talking about our mutual love…

Annie freed herself from the young man's arms and she looked at him silently… How could he say something like that? It was impossible; he couldn't be in love with her. She was so used to giving without receiving that it was improbably that a man like Terry could give her back what she was offering. He only loved Candy and Annie was the closest thing to Candy. She would never fill the void Candy left. There was no way she'll live a second time in the shadow of the one she considered her sister! It hurt too much and it was not fair. She thought she deserved to be able to receive a man's love too and Terry could only give her partial love.  
She took a few steps back and she said coldly:

\- That's absurd! Who do you take me for? Look at me well Terrence Grandchester, I'm a brunette, I have blue eyes and my name is Brighton and not Andrew! I'm Annie! Wake up! I don't want to be a substitute; I think I've been that enough with Archibald. I refuse to start over once again. You loved Candy and you will always love her! What you're telling me is cruel! I honestly love you, I've been suffering for a long time and that absurd and useless feeling …don't play with me.

\- I'm not playing! Yelled Terry.

\- I left your house to try to stabilize myself, but it's not enough. I made a wish going to church this afternoon, I swore to leave the United States. I'm thinking of leaving quickly, you will feel better after that… I don't want you to…

Terry didn't let her the time to finish her sentence, because his lips had just ended up on hers. Annie opened her eyes wide, but didn't fight him. She felt the arms of this man surrounding her with softness and he closed his eyes to make the kiss more ardent. The young girl's eyes were shedding some tears while she was finally feeling that intense embrace to the fullest. The passion he put in it swept away her fears and she let herself being guided by Terry's mouth. She closed her eyes too and responded to the kiss with passion.

Terry felt happy at the moment she kissed him back. He felt the sensation he already knew and put all his heart on it. He now remembered where he had kissed her before; it was their first night they met in New York. Annie, he sees her lying under him, receiving his heavy body on her. Lord, he had only caused trouble for her…

He let go of her, ending their kiss, then he said:

\- I beg your pardon Annie. I'm an idiot.

\- Pardon? You're having remorse already about what just happened?

\- No, it's not that, don't worry. That moment was wonderful…

\- You scared me…

\- I swear to you Annie, I will never hurt you again. I was apologizing for my jealous behavior my immorality moments, like the night you found me in that bar, dead drunk… That the night I kissed you for the first time, right?

\- … I… I was so uncomfortable… but I loved that moment despite of it.

\- I loved it too, because the sensation never left me. And you Annie, I don't want to hear you talking about leaving me anymore. I need you, open your big ears and read my lips: I love you.  
Annie smiled of happiness, and she jumped into the young man's arms who received her, hugging her hard against him. He put his face on her black hair saying:

\- You and I have had different stories, we have loved and we have suffered, but I'm sure we can build something strong. Let's build our lives together…

\- Terry… it's… it looks like a…

\- Annie, will you marry me?

The young girl looked at Terry in the eyes and this time she was crying of joy. The answer was blurred by emotions and tear4s, but she managed to articulate:

\- Yes, yes, I will.

The actor leaned again on her to take possession of her lips. The kiss was deep and very soft. They now both knew that they were walking together towards a happy road!

oOoOoOoOoOo


	16. Chapter 16

_**The Broken Hearts**_

_**Chapter 15  
"The Newly Engaged Couple"**_

Terry and Annie continued savouring their kiss. They were feeling the desire grow in them. Their body was vibrating with pleasure. Terry wanted to start caressing her, but… They stopped, breathless… frustrated.

\- Oh Annie! He said, I would want so much to take your clothes off and make love to you…

Annie blushed with pleasure.

\- "Would"? She said smiling.

\- Yes "would"… but…

\- You want to wait for our wedding? Annie guessed.

\- That doesn't bother you?

\- No, my darling. I knew that the gentleman in you would do what needed to be done. I only hope that you won't be too frustrated.

\- What else is new…?

\- What do you mean by that? All those girls…

\- I only had one girl in my head: you.

\- What? But…

\- Nothing happened… And I tried, I assure you…

\- Oh my God! Said Annie smiling.

She jumped to his neck laughing out loud.

\- I would've understood if you had done it, you know, she said softly, after all you thought I had done it…

\- You can't imagine how much I wish it wasn't true… and the fact that he left, I wanted to beat him up for treating you like a prostitute.. You deserve better. Don't ever doubt it…

\- Thank you darling.

\- Tomorrow we're going to buy you an engagement ring and chose our wedding bands.

Annie was amazed. Archie had given her a ring without even consulting her and he would avoid talking about their upcoming wedding, like he wanted it to happen the latest possible.

\- You want me to come with you?

\- Yes, since this whole story caught me a little off guard… I want you to chose the ring you want.

\- All right…

\- And, now that you're my fiancée, there is no way you're living alone…

\- Or at your place… well…

\- I understand perfectly, that's why you're going to go live at my mother's…

\- All right. Have you talked to her already?

\- No. But don't worry, she's going to agree to accommodate my fiancée.

\- What about your father?

\- He ended up renting a mansion not too far from my mother's… they're continuing their little game...

\- Oh… I'm going to go pack.

Annie went to pack her bags, followed by Terry. There was a bed and Terry pulled her to kiss her again and again; they couldn't stop kissing.

\- Ok, we have to go, or I won't answer for myself!

Annie burst out laughing. She finished packing and Terry took her suitcase. They left together to go to Eleonor's. They rang at the door and the butler opened the door.

\- Good evening Master Terrence, Miss.

\- Good evening, said Annie smiling.

\- Good evening, said Terry, is my mother there?

\- Yes, sir and your father too…

\- Oh, that's perfect! Said Terry smiling.

He took Annie's hand and they walked together to the livin groom were his parents were having tea after dinner.

\- Terry and Annie! Said Eleonor standing up to greet them, to what do we owe the pleasure?

\- Good evening mum, good evening dad, said Terry.

\- Good evening Miss Baker, Your Grace, said Annie.

\- Ok. We are here to announce you that I just proposed to Annie and she accepted my proposal.

The duke and Eleonor's faces lit up.

\- Finally! Said Eleonor smiling, I was wondering when you were going to decide yourself!

\- Mum! Said Terry surprised.

\- Yes, Terrence, you loved her, it was so obvious! Said his father.

\- Oh, well I'm happy to see that my parents were reading me so well!

Eleonor hugged Annie.

\- Congratulations my dear!

\- Thank you, said Annie moved.

The duke hugged her too.

\- I wish you all the happiness of the world! He said.

\- Thank you Your Grace, said Annie.

Eleonor was hugging Terry.

\- Congratulations, darling.

\- Thank you mum.

The duke hugged him too.

\- I'm happy to know you followed my advice…

\- What advice? Said Annie surprised.

\- On Thanksgiving day, said the duke, I saw how well assorted you were and you got along well… I whispered to Terry to marry you before someone else snatches you…

\- Oh, said Annie blushing.

\- It took time, but he ended up listening to me…

\- Believe-me dad, that's not what made me propose to Annie, said Terry smiling, I love her…

\- I knew that too, said the duke.

\- I didn't know you were a diviner, dad, said Terry ironically.

\- It's ever since he's here in America, he sees things clearer, said Eleonor.

\- Or ever since he saw you again… Mum has a good influence on you dad…

Eleonor didn't reply, neither did the duke.

\- Well, said Terry looking at them, let's get back to the topic. Mum, since Annie and I are engaged, I would want her to live here with you…

\- But of course! Said Eleonor, it would be much more appropriate than for her to live at your place…

\- She wasn't living with me anymore, said Terry.

\- Oh, said Eleonor surprised.

\- Yes, I had found a place to stay and I thanked Terry for his hospitality, said Annie.

\- Oh all right. I'm going to ask the maid to get the guest room ready for you…

Eleonor got out of the living room and she came back with a tray for Terry and Annie. Annie stood up to take the tray and she poured some tea for Terry without asking him what he wanted. She knew what he liked and he smiled when he took the cup she was giving to him.

\- Thank you my darling, he said.

\- You're very welcome, said Annie with a beautiful smile.

Terry's parents were looking at them smiling. Terrence was happy and that's all that matters.

Terry had to leave his mother's house against his will and his father was ready to leave too. Terry took his time saying good bye to Annie.

\- I'll come and pick you up tomorrow morning, he said between two kisses.

\- All right sweetheart, said Annie with love.

They kissed again and again.

\- Terrence! Said the duke.

\- I'm coming dad, he said between two kisses.

He finally let go of Annie.

\- See you tomorrow Annie.

\- See you tomorrow my love…

\- See you tomorrow sweetheart…

\- Oh my God! Said Eleonor, more in love than you two you die! Let's go Annie…

She looked at Terry one last time with eyes full of love… Eleonor closed the door on the duke and her son. Then she went with Annie upstairs to show her the bedroom, while chatting with her happily. Annie was on cloud nice, she felt like she was walking in the air. It felt so good when your love was shared, Terry loved her! Terry! Everything was wonderful!

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry and his father separated outside.

\- Congratulations my son on your engagement and for behaving like a gentleman…

\- Father?

\- I know it wasn't easy for you to bring her here, instead of taking her to your place…. You're  
respecting her. That's very good, my son.

Terry started thinking bout Candy. When she came for the premiere of "Romeo and Juliet", he had taken her to a hotel instead of having her live with him like he would've wanted. He respected Candy, like he respected Annie… he was respecting the women he loved…

_"Oh my Candy, you know that I will always love you, right? Losing you for good was hell… And then, Annie arrived and I don't know when I started to see her with different eyes… I'm happy Candy… that's the most important things." Said Terry to himself._

\- As opposed to you who had a baby with my mother without marrying her?

\- Yes…

\- I've learned my lesson, thanks to you, father. Thank you…

Father and sons separated taking each their cars to go back to their homes.

Terry arrived home very late and his phone started ringing. He was surprised and he went to answer. Who could it be? Not Annie, his mother took her to her bedroom. He picked up…

\- Hello?

\- Terry?! Finally!

\- Patricia?

\- Yes! I want to know what happened…

\- At this hour?

\- Yes, you're a celebrity Terry…I want the exclusivity…

\- For your magazine?

\- I'm waiting for the news to print my next issue for tomorrow…

\- You've been waiting for my news?

\- I wanted the confirmation from you. I don't want to be accused of publishing unfounded rumours…

\- You're a good friend Patricia. I'm happy thanks to you so I'm giving you the confirmation. I'm officially engaged to Annie; I proposed to her and she said yes!

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Magnificent!

\- Tomorrow we're going to buy the engagement ring and our wedding bands…

\- Are you allowing me to publish the news?

\- Yes, go ahead!

\- Thank you Terry! You're a darling! People are going to rush to buy my magazine tomorrow… goodnight!

\- You're welcome Patricia. Good night!

Terry went to sleep thinking about Annie. He never would have thought that he would be happy again.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

The next morning, Patricia's magazine has a big title on the front page:

_**"TERRENCE GRANDCHESTER AND ANNIE BRIGHTON, ENGAGED! A lot of young ladies are going to see their dream come to an end. The King of Broadway is no longer available! He gave his heart to Annie Brighton from Chicago, who was also working with the Strasford theatre troupe as the seemstress…"**_

Fans rushed to the stands to buy the magazine. Everybody wanted to read the article about Terrence Grandcester's engagement.

The news had the impact of a bombshell…

Susanna Marlowe swallowed a piece a bread wrong and had a fit coughing. She became bright as red and her eyes were crying, she continued coughing until her mother gave her a glass of water, which finally calmed her down.

\- NO! She yelled bursting into tears.

Her mother looked at her shaking her head. Terry had been crystal clear. He was not going to marry Susanna. He didn't want to waste his life with a women he didn't love. He was already upset for having to break up with the women he loved and who went to die at war because of the grief of their break up. But Susanna continued dreaming Terry would come back to her… she was dreaming in colour…

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Karen Kleis read the news and she started swearing out loud. That little seamstress had managed to grab her Terrence! He was her Terrence! He actually had stopped coming to her for quickies! But lately, he wasn't able to do anything at all! He must've had the seamstress on his mind!

\- You pious hypocrite! You won't be able to keep Terrence! He's going to come back to me!

She started crying of rage ! Terry was using her, she knew it, but it didn't bother her. She was hoping he would make her his permanent partner, but… they say the King of Broadway had other plans in mind. He did used her and she had no one to blame but herself.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

At the Andrew Manor in Chicago. It was breakfast time. Albert, the head of the family was in New York. So Archie was the man of the house in Chicago. His dear cousin Eliza had spent the night at the manor: she was avoiding the man her parents had chosen for her. She couldn't stand him. Her heart was elsewhere… She arrived in the dining room and she found Archie having his cup of coffee. He had come back from London where he had made a very good business deal.

\- Good morning cousin, said Eliza smiling.

\- Eliza…

\- So you're giving up on the ship?

\- What ship are you talking about?

\- The little Brighton and her larger than life crazy dreams… to become a big designer and get Terrence Grandchester for herself!

Archie didn't reply. Annie had called him by the name of that bastard, he didn't want to talk about it. He took the paper on the table and Patricia's magazine stayed on the table. Eliza's eyes was attracted by the big front page title of the magazine…

\- NO! She said taking the magazine.

\- What? Said Archie.

\- Terry proposed to Annie ! NO!

\- Oh, said Archie hurt…

\- He can't be serious! He can't marry that pious hypocrite! You couldn't have taken care of her? I thought she was crazy about you?!

He also thought that, until she called him "Terry" in a middle of a love scene. That had been a frozen shower… He even had been a little bit traumatized sexually… "Terry" Annie had called him "Terry"! And now that bastard was making her think he was going to marry her to sleep with her. And since Annie has a thing for him… She was probably going to give herself to him… She probably already gave herself to him!

_"Oh Annie, sometimes you could be so naïve! He only wants to play with you! He going to lead you on like he did with Candy… Then he's going to dump you… like he did with Candy… Oh Annie! Well I'm not going to take care of that… but I can't help it! That Grandchester is stealing the girl I love once again! Damn you Grandchester!" Said Archie to himself._

Archie was sad. With Candy, he had waited too long after Anthony's death, and Terry had snatched her… with Annie, he had dumped her right after Candy's funeral, accusing her unfairly of Candy's death. Only to realise that he had lost the best thing that had happened to him…And by the time he found her again, Grandchester had snatched her, again! That bastard was a real plague for him!

Eliza was calling Annie all the names of the world… and he wasn't saying anything.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Annie was sitting with Eleonor when she saw the title on Patricia's magazine.

\- Well, said Eleonor smiling, good news travel fast!

\- As a matter of fact, said Annie blushing a little.

\- I hope it doesn't bother you.

\- I knew Terry was a celebrity; it comes with the territory. I love Terry, so it doesn't bother me at all…

\- That's good… You're becoming a celebrity too with your dresses…

\- Thanks to Patricia and her magazine… business is picking up, little by little.

There was a ring at the door. A few moments later, Terry was coming in the dining room. He walked to his mother and kissed her on the forehead. He went to sit next to Annie after kissing her on the lips.

\- Hello my darling, did you have a good night?

\- Yes, what about you?

\- Like a baby, he said smiling.

A maid arrive to serve him bacon and eggs, toasts and coffee.

\- You're ready to go to the jewelry stores, Annie?

\- Yes…

\- Do you have a preference?

\- At Tiffany's.

\- All right, Tiffany's it is! Said Terry smiling.

\- They have wonderful jewels, said Eleonor smiling.

They finished their breakfast and they went at Tiffany's. Eleonor went with them. She loved buying jewels.

They were greeted by the manager who had recognized Eleonor Baker.

\- What kind of rock would you like, he asked, diamond? Sapphire? Emerald? Ruby? Jade?

\- Sapphire, said Terry and Annie at the same time.

They looked at each other smiling.

\- Why sapphire? Asked Eleonor.

\- Because of Annie's eyes colour, said Terry.

\- I was thinking about the colour of your eyes, said Annie.

\- Well, said Eleonor smiling, we can say that you two are in harmony!

\- Here are our different sapphire rings, said the manage smiling.

Terry and Annie chose a sapphire ring surrounded by little diamonds. The same blue as Annie's eyes. They also chose their wedding bands and they asked for them to be engraved with both of their names. Terry also bought her a necklace, earrings, a bracelet and a watch to match the engagement ring.

\- But Terry, that's way too much! Said Annie

\- Nothing is too good for you, my darling, said Terry smiling.

\- Oh Terry, said Annie moved to tears, but I don't need all that, I just need you…

\- Annie honey, said Eleonor, when man offers you jewelry, and when it's the man you love, just be happy and accept it by saying "thank you".

\- Thank you my darling, said Annie obeying.

\- You're welcome my love, said Terry smiling.

He approached her and kissed her. While the manager and the employees were wrapping up the jewelry and put them in the famous "blue box" from Tiffany &amp; Co.

As soon as Terry, Annie and Eleonor left the store, the manage had the pleasure to call the newspapers to tell them that Terrence Grandchester, the King of Broadway, accompanied by his fiancée and his mother, had just bought a sapphire engagement ring with all the jewels assorted, without forgetting the engraved wedding bands.

The evening paper, was going to have all that information.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**


	17. Chapter 17

_**The Broken Hearts**_

_**Chapter 16  
"The reconciliation"**_

Mrs. Brighton was her place getting ready for a reception, on the day the article in the magazine came out, when her phone rang. She went to answer.

\- Evelyne? Said one of her friends, you secretive little thing!

\- Hello Joanne? What on earth are you talking about?

\- I'm talking about your daughter!

\- My daughter?

\- Yes! She got engaged to that actor, the King of Broadway; Terrence Grandchester!

Evelyn Brighton had to sit down so she wouldn't fall flat on her back.

\- WHAT?

\- Oh you don't know? All the papers are talking about it! He went to buy her jewels at Tiffany &amp; CO. Sapphire and diamond jewels! The article in the magazine is saying that he's the son of the duke of Grandchester, one of England's greatest families… You've found a perfect match for your daughter, you sly little fox! After Archibald Cornwell, a future duke is definitely a step higher!Annie is going to be the Duchess of Grandchester one day! You are so lucky Evelyne! And you wanted to keep all that to yourself? Fortunately your future son-in-law is a celebrity; otherwise, we wouldn't have known anything! When is the wedding?

\- Joanne, you seem to know everything already. The papers didn't give you the wedding date? Said Mrs. Brighton ironically.

\- Evelyne? You're not happy for your daughter?

\- Yes I am. But you took me by surprise, said Mrs. Brighton to shield her irritation, you didn't let me the time to tell you the news and you were announcing it to me! She's my daughter after all! I wanted to proudly tell you the news! You just took the words right out of my mouth!

\- Oh I'm sorry dear! The news was such a good one! The son of a duke! The Grandchesters are one of the England's oldest families! He's a good catch! The best, after the princes! The duke would probably want a big wedding! You're so lucky! They're very rich; you can offer your daughter everything!

\- Joanne, can I call you back?

\- Of course Evelyne, I'll talk to you later!

Mrs. Brighton hung up the phone. She went back to her bedroom to talk to her husband.

\- Adam, you'll never guess what I just heard!

\- That Annie and Terry are engaged to be married?

\- You knew?

\- I read it in Patricia's magazine…

\- And you didn't tell me anything…?

\- Well, I know you don't like Terry that much…

\- He's the son of the duke of Grandchester Adam! That's one of England's greatest families! It's the best catch after the princes! Even now it's better than the princes, because our daughter loves him! They love each other! That's wonderful!

Adam Brighton looked at his wife shaking his head. One of her friend probably called her to congratulate her on Annie soon to be wedding with the son of the duke was glamourous… the phone rang again and he went to answer.

\- Hello?

\- Master Brighton? This is the duke of Grandchester…

\- Good evening Your Grace. To what do I owe the honour of your phone call?

\- My son is going to marry your daughter…

\- Yes, I learnt the news in the papers…

\- Well you don't live in the same city. I'm sure Terrence would've came in person to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage if that was the case.

\- Of course, he a very well behaved boy.

\- Yes, that's why I'm calling you. We want to come to Chicago to officially ask for your daughter's hand in marriage, with the new fiancés… we could discuss the wedding date also.

\- All right. Sine my daughter is already living with your son…

\- Yes, he gave her shelter temporarily a room in his manor; she had left it to live alone in a room in the shop she was renting to make her dresses. Orders are pouring in ever since Patricia put an add in her magazine… But ever since their engagement, Annie is living with Eleonor. So you have nothing to worry about for the future bride's reputation… My son is a gentleman with the woman is going to marry.

\- I trust you. After all, he's your son…

\- We plan to come over there next week…

\- We're waiting for you impatiently.

\- Good bye Master Brighton.

\- You can call me Adam.

\- And you can call me Richard…

The two fathers continued talking for a while then Mr. Brighton hung up. His wife was looking at him.

\- You heard?

\- Yes…

\- Annie is living with Eleonor Baker ever since she got engaged to Terry… She had left his manor…

\- Oh… at least she's not bringing us any shame anymore…

\- That's funny, you had no problem when she lived at the Andrews'

\- When she lived at the Andrews, she didn't have the crazy idea to do like Candy and work with her hands…

\- You know that Terry is also working and he's encouraging her to continue…

\- He's the son of a duke and he's degrading himself by being an actor!

\- He's an excellent actor! The King of Broadway! He's the best actor of his generation!

\- All right, he is a very good actor…

\- We're going to have them with his parents, so you're going to behave yourself…

\- Archibald Cornwell loves her, Adam!

\- Well Annie loves Terry! Archibald treated her like dirt at Candy's funeral; you seem to have forgotten about that!

\- It was the grief! Candy had turned his head…

\- I keep wondering what you had against Candy! Even dead, you can help but blaming her for everything! She was just a little girl who needed parents, just like Annie. We should've taken them both…

\- Candy was a strong head… Annie was softer…

\- Well Annie showed us that she could also be a strong head… I have to admit that it was about time for her to act out! Even if it took the death of her best friend… I like talking about my daughter's rebellion too. You have to admit that our live was pretty boring with a daughter who would obey us all the time…

\- I have to admit that telling people that my daughter is actually making dresses with her hands in New York, it's kind of fun…

Annie's parents continued talking about their daughter. They finished getting ready and they went to the reception. They were the subject of the conversation with the news of their daughter's engagement with Terrence Grandchester, the King of Broadway and the sumptuous jewels from Tiffany &amp; Co that he had offered her. 

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Annie gave the responsibility of her little shop to one of her employee she trusted. She had tried to go to the bank to ask for a loan. But a woman alone, without any warranties, or any assets… but it was really she was a young woman alone. She was too big of a risk for the bank. Archie had promised to help her with the banks, but now giving how their relationship ended; the banks wouldn't listen to her. She could ask her father to help her out, but she didn't want to go back to her parents' unless it was absolutely necessary and she wasn't even sure if her father was going to be able to help her out. There was also Albert… but she didn't feel close enough to Albert to ask him for that kind of help. On the other hand, it would be better, because it would be strictly professional… She needed a bank loan…

She will have to think about it later, for the moment, she was going to Chicago to see her parents with Terry and his parents… 

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

The newly engaged couple was getting ready for the trip to Chicago. They were at Eleonor. Annie was a little nervous to see her parents again and the whole community of Chicago.

\- Everything is going to be fine, said Terry.

\- Can we go to the Pony house too? Asked Annie.

\- Of course…

\- I also wanted to see if I can choose a little girl to be my flower girl… Patricia is going to me ma matron of honor, said Annie looking down.

She was thinking about Candy and tears came to her eyes. Terry looked at her and understood. He approached her and took her in his arms.

\- She will be with us in spirit, said Terry.

\- You think she would approve our relationship?

\- I think she loved us both and she would've wanted us to be happy after her… Life goes on.

Annie wiped her tears with the handkerchief Terry got from his pocket to give to her.

\- Thank you honey, she said laughing and crying at the same time.

\- You're very welcome, my pretty one, said Terry taking her lips.

Annie kissed him back, he comforted her. Thinking about Candy, always made her cry. 

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Robert Hathaway organized a reception for his King of Broadway. He knew how lucky he was for having Terry in his troupe and he wanted to keep him happy. Terry was regularly getting offers from other troupes, but he stay faithful to Robert Hathaway, who have given him his first starring role and who had believed in him and still believed in him.

The whole troupe went to the reception. Even all the actress who were dying of jealousy for Annie. They wanted to see with their own eyes that Terry was really unavailable and ready to tie the knot with meaningless seamstress! They knew that Terry had changed for some time now and he wasn't able to concentrate, because his heart was elsewhere… his heart was with… the insignificant seamstress!

Annie and Terry were having a good time together. Women were throwing pics at Annie and she was having the pleasure of showing them that she didn't care.

\- Terrence, said Susanna with a soft voice, are you sure you're ready to tie the knot with her?

\- I'm sure Susanna, said Terry.

\- Isn't it her "sister" you're seeing in her? Your dear Candy?

\- I have eyes to see, Susanna, said Terry.

\- And you, you're not even ashamed to steal your sister's boyfriend?

\- I haven't stolen anybody Susanna, said Annie, that's your area.

Susanna didn't reply and she continued her way sulking. Then it was Karen's turn…

\- Terrence! You're really going to do it? Last night you were with me…

\- Nice try, Karen, said Annie, but Terrence was with me last night…

\- You're not with him all the time…

\- But I trust him completely, said Annie smiling, have fun Karen, far away from my Terrence!

They continued greeting the members of the troupe and other guests that Mr. Hathaway invited for the even. Another starlet arrived…

\- Terry, you seem in a hurry to get married… you've been neglecting me lately… and now, you're getting married fast… is there an urgency or something?

\- Urgency? Said Annie.

\- There is no urgency Jenny. Annie is going to wear the virginal white, well deserved.

\- So you were neglecting me for nothing? For a pious hypocrite?!

\- Enjoy yourself Jenny, said Terry.

Annie looked at him.

\- Did I miss something? She asked.

\- She was insinuating that we were getting married because…

\- Oh… that's why you were talking about the virginal while? You've a lot more exes, like that?

\- You heard the part where they were saying that I was neglecting them?

\- I did… I love you honey.

\- I love you too…

They turned the deaf ear for the rest of the evening… 

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry, Annie, the duke and Eleonor arrived in Chicago. They went to their hotel room before taking Annie at her parents'. The Brightons were very happy to see their daughter again and very proud to see her engaged to the son of a duke. They discussed with Terry's parents, the engagement party, and the wedding date. Terry and Annie made their decision.

\- We want to get married in June, said Annie

\- June 14th, said Terry, in New York.

\- Perfect, said Mrs. Brighton, it gives us barely the time to prepare everything… Do you have theme Annie?

\- Yes, white with sapphire blue, said Annie, don't worry mom, I've prepare everything; everything is going to be fine…

\- But I'd like to help you the best way I can.

\- Of course mom…

Mr. Brighton looked at the two men and Eleonor and signed them to get out of the living room to leave the women alone. Mrs. Brighton saw her husband gesture and she turned to her daughter.

\- Annie, honey… I would like to apologise to you, my child.

\- Mom…

\- I adopted you all those years ago… I ripped you for the only family you knew and I forced you to server ties with them… I know how hard it was for you to ignore Candy at the Reagans… but you found her again at St. Paul College and you couldn't stay away from her… You came back for St. Paul stronger and more courageous…I didn't want to admit that Candy was a good influence on you… I wanted to make a lady out of you and she turned you into an independent woman after her death…I'm sorry for my reaction when I learned you were taking sewing lessons… That's not how I grew up, you understand that? I threw you out… I was hoping you'd come back home the tail between your legs, but that wasn't the case. You became a strong woman thanks to Candy and Terry…who abandoned the good life of being the son of a duke to become an actor… Well. I'm proud of you. Forgive me for not understanding your desire for independence… You forgive me honey?

\- Oh mom! Said Annie! I've missed you so much!

She jumped in her mother's arms and the two women started crying. The men came back and found them laughing.

\- So everything is fine? Said Mr. Brighton, you're going to stay with us here Annie?

\- Yes daddy! Said Annie smiling.

She stood up and jumped to his neck too. Everything was fine. She has reconciled with her parents. So she was living at her parents and her mother was doing everything to redeem herself to her daughter. 

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

The engagement party was going to be on the following Saturday. All the member of Chicago's upper calls had received an invitation for the engagement of the Brighton's daughter.

Archie was sulking looking at the invitation. Albert shook his head.

\- He's going to marry her? He's probably saying that lead her on…, said Archi coldly.

\- You think that engagement is a game for him? Asked Albert.

\- He's an actor, is he not? He's acting, said Archie.

\- I say they're in love, said Patricia and they're happy.

\- I suppose you're not going to go, said Albert to Archie.

\- On the contrary, I want to see with my own eyes how Grandchester is mocking her.

\- Archie, if you're going to stir up trouble…, said Patty.

\- Since you're saying they're in love…, said Archie.

Archie got out of the living room. Patricia looked at Albert.

\- He's hurt, said Albert.

\- By his own fault… Annie vowed him an unlimited adoration!

\- Now if she loves Terry, nothing of what Archie's going to do is going to many any difference… 

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

The famous engagement party evening finally arrived… The Brighton's Manor was boiling. Terry arrived a little bit earlier to go see Annie in her room. A maid was helping her do her hair. She was ready.

Terry knocked on the door.

\- Come in! She yelled.

Terry entered the room…

\- Good evening my darling, he said.

\- Good evening my love…

\- Are you ready?

\- Yes, she said standing up to hug him.

\- Perfect. We're a little in advance.

The maid got out discreetly, leaving them alone.

\- Perfect for what?

\- For your present…, said Terry.

\- My present? You already bought me jewels honey…

\- I have another present for you.

\- Oh…?

Terry let go of her and put his hand in the inside pocket of his black blazer and got some folded papers… He gave them to Annie.

\- What is it? She asked.

\- Your bank loan… In fact, I'm the one lending you the money…

\- What?

\- Your bank loan for your boutique…

\- But, how dare you do that? I was managing fine on my own! I don't want you to help me financially! You've already given me a workshop… I don't want to owe you anything!

Terry looked at her dumbfounded. She was upset?!

\- I thought it would make you happy…, he said surprised.

\- I didn't ask you to help me! I'm going to manage on my own!

\- But Annie…

\- No Terry! We're going to get married; you're going to take care of me! I don't want you to take care of my boutique also! I'm offended you did that without consulting me!

\- Annie, let me explain to you… you misunderstood me…

Annie left him there and she went downstairs to the reception where the guests were starting to arrive. Terry followed her upset. How could she be angry? He wanted to help her… he didn't understand her reaction. Women! They were sometimes so complicated! But the guests were arriving and they had to greet them the best way they could…

The new fiancés were not talking to each other at their own engagement party!


	18. Chapter 18

_**The Broken Hearts**_

_**Chapter 17  
"The engagement reception"**_

Archie arrive with Albert and Patricia. Archie had a fake smile while greeting the fiancés. He had felt a chill between them.

Eliza and her parents arrived among the last ones. Terry and Annie were not at the door anymore. They were among the guests, separately. Patricia and Albert were asking themselves what was going on. Terry and Annie had been inseparable ever since their engagement. Now on their engagement party, they were avoiding each other.

Annie was spending her time with old acquaintances from Chicago without a look for Terry. He was talking to young men who were asking him questions about the theatre and Broadway.

The parents were happy talking to their friends who were amazed to see the great Eleonor Baker.

Archie approached Annie who alone at one point. Terry was talking to some young women.

\- So, he said, you're going to marry him? He only wants to sleep with you, you know that… when he would get tired of you, he's going to dump you…

\- Archie, you came to our engagement party… not to bother me with your mean reflections…

\- Oh, sounds like I hit a nerve… is there trouble in paradise?

Annie looked at Terry talking to a girl.

\- That's none of your business! Said walking away.

Archie let her go and he approached Eliza who was sulking. The stable girl, had had Terry, now her insipid sister had managed to grab Terry too!

\- Hi Eliza, are you having fun? Said Archie.

\- When I see Terry with that insipid Annie? Are you kidding me?

\- Don't tell me you're still pining over that third class actor?

\- Do I question your penchant for young orphan girls? It seems like Terry and you have the same insipid taste!

\- I'm wondering what you're doing here…

\- I didn't want to come, believe me, but curiosity got the best of me… I wanted to see with my eyes and maybe understand what Terry had found in her… but nothing! She's still dull and boring…

\- That's what you're seeing… I'm seeing an independent woman, strong, who is building her own business and who lives from the fruits of her labour… I have to admit that I've never found her more attractive… Unfortunately, she got hooked on Grandchester…

\- Oh stop it! You're going to make me cry! Well he seems kind of distant from her tonight. I haven't seen them together once!

\- I felt a chill from Annie, they must've have a fight…

\- About what? Said Eliza interested.

\- I don't know…

\- Too bad, I wanted to bother them… try to find out…

Archie walked away at one point, he saw Terry and his father in the garden, alone.

\- I wanted to talk to you… since you're getting married, your grandfather left you a very big amount of money for his grandson, so you could be free from want…, said the duke.

\- Thank you father, but like you can see, I'm living well, said Terry.

\- But that money belongs to you legally. I can't do anything with it, your grandfather made sure of it… he didn't want any of his known descendants, legitimate or not, to be in need. That money is yours. You do what you want with it. You can keep it for rainy days, although with that amount, you will never have any rainy days, if you invest it well…

\- Thank you father.

\- You seem sad. Is everything all right?

\- I had a fight with Annie…

\- About what?

\- I found out the banks were refusing to give her the money she needed to expand her boutique… so…

\- You wanted to help her…

\- She took it really bad… she didn't even let me explain…

\- She's independent, she must've felt like you thought she failed by helping her without consulting her first… she doesn't want any charity…

\- Yes, I should've consulted her… but I wanted to surprise her for our engagement…

\- Don't worry, she's going to calm down… you'll see. Women often think later…

\- Why are women so complicated, dad?

\- If we knew that, life would be really bloody boring my son!

The two men burst out laughing happily and they went back to the party.

Archie had heard everything. Since he had stopped helping Annie, the banks had refused to give Annie the loan she needed… But of course, Grandchester had to meddle before Annie came to him for help… But Annie refused! He went back to the party and he saw Eliza walking towards him.

\- So?

\- Oh, it's no big deal… he offered to help Annie financially and she took it really bad…

\- What an idiot! Instead of jumping to his neck, she gets mad at him? Is that what being an independent woman is? You become an idiot in love for pride?

\- I was supposed to help her, if only…

\- You hadn't ran away like a coward leaving her free to be with Terry!

\- You don't understand, said Archie with a weary tone.

\- What I understand is that the love of my life is going to marry an orphan because you weren't able to keep her for yourself!

Eliza walked away angry. Archie saw Annie talking to Patricia in one of the empty living rooms. He approached them.

\- Hi Archie, said Patty.

\- Patricia? Can you excuse us, please?

\- Of course, said Patricia, I'll see you later Annie.

Patricia left leaving them alone.

\- What do you want, Archie? Said Annie.

\- I wanted to know how your business was doing…

\- I'm getting more customers…

\- And what about the banks, I promised to help you…

\- Archie, I never should've accepted your help…

\- You can't blame me for dumping you…

\- I blame myself for trusting you, once again… There are always conditions with you. There's a price for everything… in fact I liked it better when I didn't get anything from you!

\- Annie… What about Grandchester? How much does he pay you to spread your legs? The boutique and the employees included? He's your personal bank? It's practical when the owner is your lover…

The big slap landed on the dandy's cheek.

\- You're a bastard Archie. Terry never treated me as bad as you did! I'm really wondering what I ever saw in you! I must've lost my mind! Thank God Terry come into my life. For your information, I didn't have to spread my legs for him to help me financially. He wants to wait until we're married. He respects me that way! Can you say the same?

Annie left him there and went to the garden. She found Albert waiting for Patricia who was gone to get him a glass of water.

\- Is everything all right? He asked, what did my nephew do?

\- How…?

\- Patricia…

\- Oh…

\- You want to talk about it?

Annie looked at Albert. She had to confide in someone. Her mother wouldn't undersand and she didn't want to bother Patricia with her financial problems… Why not Albert? She had thought bout him to help her out, didn't she?

\- All right. Terry came to see me before the party to give my engagement gift, a bank loan to help me with my boutique.

\- That's very generous of him.

\- But I took it really bad…

\- Why?

\- Because I felt like a charity case for him… we're getting married, he's going to take care of me. I didn't want him to take care of my boutique too. I wanted to make it on my own… and the banks are refusing to help me without Archie's support…

\- I see… Annie, Terry loves you. He wants to help you… He wasn't thinking about it as a charity case. The banks don't trust women, without the support of a man. Terry is the man you love. You can give him your conditions… you can pay him back like you would've done with a bank if you want… that way you won't feel like a charity case… And your boutique is going to do well… I'm sure of it. I repeat. Terry loves you and he wants what's good for you.

\- Thank you Albert, said Annie moved. I'm going to go talk to him… 

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry was at the party when Eliza approached him and dragged him to one of the empty living rooms of the manor.

\- Terrence…

\- Eliza…

\- I see you're serious and I was right, you have a penchant for orphans from the Pony Home…

\- You're always so charming…

\- She's not what you need… she can't even appreciate the fact that you want to help her open her stupid boutique… which she won't need as the future duchess of Grandchester! But I would be able to appreciate you to your right value Terry, if you give me a chance…

\- Don't hold your breath Eliza, said Terry.

\- You were so nice with me on our first meeting, remember when you got me out of that hole?

\- I remember that you were quite heavy when I got you out of that hole…

\- How dare you? I was slimmer than your dear Candy!

\- Well, she was a lot lighter than you to carry…

\- Terrence, I forgive you… and I'm giving you another chance…

\- Eliza… I'm not interested… You've betrayed me with your trap. I spit on you…if you don't understand that it means that I'm not interested in you, I'm telling you now! Read my lips; I'm not interested! I wasn't interested in college and I'm not interested now! And will never be! Go to hell Eliza and stay there!

\- You bastard! Well your fiancée is with Archie! At least he doesn't take her for a charity case! He treats her like a woman! Not like his whore of the moment!

Terry was a little frustrated ever since his fight with Annie. He had to see her and explain himself. He got out of the living room and looked for her with his eyes. His mother walked to him.

\- Are you ok?

\- Yes. Have you seen Annie?

\- Yes, she's in the garden… with Albert.

\- Thank you…

Terry walked to the garden, trying to avoid the guests who wanted to speak to him.

Annie left Albert to go look for Terry and they met half way in the reception room.

\- Annie, forgive-me

\- I'm sorry…

They had spoken at the same time. Terry hugged her and they were both laughing. They went to the garden which was now free, since Albert and Patricia left. They went to sit on a bench.

\- Oh Terry, said Annie, forgive-me my love, you wanted to help me and I took it really bad… I didn't want to be your charity case… but I'm willing to accept your help… but I want to pay you back, and that's not negociable…

Terry looked at her smiling. He had the intention of telling her that she could not give him the money back, or if she really wanted it, she could give him back the money at her own pace, with no pressure whatsoever…

\- I agree. I love doing business with my future wife, when she's not yelling at me.

\- I'm sorry for yelling … I love you.

\- I love you my darling.

He took her lips an they kissed for a long time with passion and tenderness.

Archie, a heartbroken Eliza and the guests were looking at them smiling. Mrs. Brighton approached the couple.

\- You two lovebirds want to open the dance floor?

They stopped kissing and they turned to Mrs. Brighton smiling.

\- Of course mom.

Terry stood up and bow and he asked.

\- May I have this dance my love?

\- I'd be delighted honey, said Annie taking his hand.

She stood up and he kissed her hand and took her to the dance floor. The music started and the young couple opened the dance floor looking in each other's eyes with love. The guests applaud. Their parents followed them on the dance floor so did the guests. Everybody was having fun except for Archie and Eliza who were sulking.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**


	19. Chapter 19

_**The Broken Hearts**_

_**Chapter 18  
"A few family visits"**_

The next day, Terry came to pick up Annie to go to the Pony Home. They wanted to annonce the news to her first two mommies.

\- You're going to the Pony Home all alone? Asked Mrs. Brighton.

\- Yes, mom, we're big enough…

\- But you need a chaperon…

\- We're not in the 17th century anymore mom. Don't worry.

\- But your reputation…

\- I lived in New York with Terry mom, because you threw me out…

\- I know, but here in Chicago…

\- Mrs. Brighton, said Terry, I can assure you that your daughter is still pure.

Mrs. Brighton became bright as red. Mr. Brighton burst out laughing.

\- Have a nice trip, kids, said Mr. Brighton.

\- Bye…

Once on the train, Annie said:

\- I missed my mom, but having her on my back all the time…

\- I understand you, said Terry smiling.

\- I feel weird… But I like having her on my back, but at the same time… well it's mom, I shouldn't be surprised.

\- It's the same thing with my father, said Terry. Our relationship has always been tense. I came to America a few years ago, to find my mother, because I didn't have any love with my father… but my mother sent me away back to my father… she hugged me for a few seconds only to tell me that no one should know that I was her son if I wanted to inherite my father's title… I left without looking back, despite the fact that she called me back… On the boat back to England, I met Candy… She caught me while I was crying, so she turned around to leave, because she didn't want to bother me. I called her back to ask what she wanted. She told me that she wanted to speak to me because I looked so sad and to defend myself, I made fun of her saying she was seeing things and her face was full of freckles… she looked at me stunned, because she knew I was crying a moment before and I was playing the tough guy. She told me that she collected freckles and that her friends had told her that it suited her well… and I made fun of her nose… and I can still hear her angry voice saying: " And what's wrong with my nose?!"

They laughed together to that nice memory.

\- And I left when the man who was with her, arrived and she refused to say goodbye to me… I saw her again at school and I was always teasing her, making her lose her cool…But she never ever through in my face that she had seen me cry…

\- That's our Candy. I remember when she had to go to New York for the premiere of "Romeo and Juliet" – thanks for inviting us, by the way, I thought we had become friend after that summer in Scotland, that year…we wanted to go to see your triumph in Broadway too…

\- I'm sorry, but I wanted to be alone with Candy.

\- I understand that, but if we had been there, we could've advised you to say together and find a solution to your problem… oh well! I was saying, she had to go to the premiere, we met Eliza with her brother and her mother, who was bragging about how she was going to New York to your premiere and she made fun of Candy whom she thought was not going… Candy didn't say a thing. When Eliza left, we asked her why she didn't tell Eliza she was also going to New York. She said that if she had told her that, Eliza wouldn't have the pleasure of insulting her anymore!

\- Incredible! Said Terry

He took Annie in his arms and they continued their trip, talking about Candy and their childhood and their piano lessons… they realized they had a lot in common.

Once at the train station, they took a carriage to the Pony home. When they arrived the children came to greet them. They were screaming of joy when they saw Terry and Annie. They ran to the Pony Home to call Miss Ponyand Sister Maria to tell them they had visitors. Both ladies came out and they were surprised to see Terry with Annie. This last one ran to jump inot Miss Pony and Sister Maria's arms. Terry shooke their hand warmly.

\- Annie! Terry! What a nice surprise! Said Miss Pony.

\- Come in, come and sit inside! Said Sister Maria.

The young couple followed the two women inside. They sat down around the dining room table.

\- What brings you by? Asked Miss Pony smiling.

Annie looked at Terry, who took her hand to encourage her.

\- Well, Miss Pony, Sister Maria, I came to announce to you that Terry and I are getting married…

\- Oh, said Miss Pony, congratulations!

\- I wish you all the happiness of the world.

\- Thank you , said Annie hugging them.

\- Thank you , said Terry smiling.

\- So, how did you two get close? Asked Miss Pony.

\- Well, after I left her, I went to New York to look for work, but I only found a job in a salor's bar where I found Terry… he invited me to live with him…

\- You live together? Asked Sister Maria outraged.

\- I was his tenant, said Annie.

\- Yes, she's Candy's sister, said Terry, I couldn't not help her… but our relationship was… platonic

\- Yes, we declared our love to each other, after I left Terry's house…

\- I missed her like crazy, said Terry smiling, so I asked her to marry me.

\- And I said yes, said Annie smiling.

\- Congratulations! Said Sister Maria.

\- And I wanted to invite you to the wedding on June 14th in New York and ask you if some of the kids could be in the wedding party, for the flowers and to hold my veil…

\- But of course! Said Miss Pony! They're going to be very happy! Thanks for the invitation!

Terry smiled.

\- I wanted my first family to be there at my wedding, said Annie.

The young couple spent the day at the Pony Home. Annie chose the little girls and the little boys for the flowers, the veil and the rings. She took their measurements of all the children to make the clothes.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry and Annie went back to Chicago in the evening. Terry took her back to her parents and he went back to the hotel.

Annie spent an agitated night. She woke up in the morning and she got ready, then she got out of the house. She went to buy white roses and she went to the cemetary on Candy's tomb. She put the flowers on the tomb with tears in her eyes.

\- Good morning sweetie. How are you? I got you some "Sweet Candy". I know they're you favourite flowers. I don't come to see you as ofter, because I live in New York now. I think you know that already, but Terry and I have become very close and he asked me to marry him and I said yes. Oh Candy! He's so wonderful! He's so nice and full of attention and I love him so much! Yes, I love him with all my heart! What about Archie? You're going to tell me… well I think that what I felt for him died the day we buried you, when he blamed me for your death… And I love Terry now, I love him with all my heart and I see what you saw in him…

Annie heard footsteps. She turned around.

\- Good morning Annie, said Terry's voice.

\- Good morning Terry, said Annie.

He had a bouquet of red roses, which he put on Candy's tomb. Annie stood up to leave him.

\- Where are you going?

\- I'm leaving you alone, she said, goodbye Candy. Here's Terry… I love you sweetie.

Annie walked away leaving Terry alone on his beloved's tomb.

\- Hello Freckles… How are you doing? Down here, life goes on and I think you know that Annie and I are going to get married. What about Susanna? You're going to tell me…Well, I did what I should've done a long time ago…I broke up with her, but I'm at her entire disposal, if she ever need anything… your death showed me that you shouldn't waste your time doing what you don't want… I love Annie and she makes me happy and I didn't steal her from the dandy, he dumped her the day of your burial, the moron… that's what I wanted to tell you Freckles. I brought you some red roses… I know you like the white ones, but sorry, I didn't feel like giving you flowers created by my rival… he's probably with you over there… Goodbye Freckles.

There was a light breeze which brought him peace. He stood up and walked to the exit, where Annie was waiting for him. He took her in his arms.

\- Are you ok? She asked.

\- Yes, what about you?

\- I'm fine.

\- I love you.

\- I love you.

They went back to the Brighton's together. They arrived and they found Annie's parents having breakfast.

\- Where were you? Asked Mrs. Brighton.

\- At the cemetery, on Candy's tomb.

\- Oh… did you go together? Asked Mr. Brighton.

\- No, we met there, said Annie.

\- By chance, said Terry.

\- Oh, you had the same idea. You're on the same page, said Mr. Brighton smiling.

Terry and Annie looked at each other, smiling. Yes, they were on the same page, they went to see Candy's tomb to tell her the news of their upcoming wedding.

They went back to New York the next day with Terry's parents. The wedding preparations had started. Mrs. Brighton went with Annie to New York to stay at Eleonor, to help and to participate, but she was really driving Annie crazy!  
On top of them, Annie was working on the opening of her boutique, which allowed her to breathe a little far from her mother for a moment.

All those changes in Annie's professional life seemed almost unbelievable to her. She was in love with Terry, she was going to marry him and also opened a boutique she always dreamed about. She had made a decision. She was going to call her boutique "At Candy and Annie's", in honor of her deceased dearest sister… She had made two different kind of clothes; everyday clothes for the Candy line and evening clothes for the Annie line.

Her career was fine, her love life was perfect, everything was going fine with Annie Brighton.


	20. Chapter 20

_**The Broken Hearts**_

_**Chapter 19  
"The wedding"**__**  
By Bridget25**_

The big day, had finally arrived. Annie was getting ready happily to become Mrs. Grandchester, in a very little time. Her hairdresser had put her heavy black hair in a up do where she had put some small white daisies and a silver hair slide.

Patty did her nails and put on some transparent nail polish which make her hands so pretty. The make up was also well done, Annie didn't want all the face painting, just some powder and the contour of her blue eyes with a black pencil. A little lipstick and Annie was ready.

When she thought about everything that had happened to her since the death of her dear Candy, she said she probably missed some important moments. Yesterday, she had nothing, no fiancé, no work, no love and no mother. Today, she had a boutique, another one she was going to open soon, a man who loved her and a radiant mother who couldn't stop talking since this morning.

She thought about the one who was going to make her his wife. She knew she wasn't the one he was dreaming of marrying, Candy was that person, but he had sworn that he loved her deeply. We could love people differently. He loved her passionately, and he was burning for Candy. He would've cut himself in four for her and he would've killed for Candy. What he was going to live with her would be calmer than what he had first felt, but she knew he was going to make her happy in another way. And it was fine, he wouldn't want him to treat her like he treated Candy. She wouldn't feel special for him, she would've been a lame replacement. If Susanna was ready to pretend to be Candy and let Terry call her by her name for his pleasure, Annie refused that kind of situation, she was herself and nothing could change that. In her happiness of the moment, she thought about Patty and her love for Albert. He also loved Candy, but just like Terry, he managed to build a new love with a woman he never thought he would fall in love with. He had known her younger when she was a student, now she was his and maybe he was going to marry her soon? Patty had gotten over Alistair's death thanks to Albert who was always by her side. Their relationship was more than probable had moved on to a way that their grief was disappearing. They had both lost a beloved person and they were consoling each other and they learned to respect each other, appreciate each other and love each other.

Annie had dumped everything to move to New York without knowing it was going to take her to a new unthinkable love.

Terry and her… he was scaring her so much when she was younger, he was the one who helped her the best way he could. Terrence Grandchester was terrorizing her at first, but today she was capable of standing up to him and send him off. She wasn't afraid of anything… her only fear was to see Terry get away from her. But that wasn't going to happen, right? When did she fall in love with him? Or when did he fall in love with her? She had seen his jealousy for Archibald a lot of times. How many times did she see him out of his wits, getting angry to make her understand that he didn't want her to get back together with her ex-fiancé? Lord, she could've been smarter and reassure him during those moment and reassure him that she was in love with him. Archie was now just a faraway somber memory in her past life, when nothing was working for her. Her mother kept criticizing Candy and she only felt good shutting up and and take the male authority, and to top it all up, Archie had broken up with her on Candy's funerals. The nice pretty little Annie who shut up, was gone, she said what she had in mind and she left Chicago. That trip had led her to this wedding she was ready to celebrate in less than an hour.

Silently, she left her mother and Patty discussing something, and she walked to the window. She put her forehead on the glass window and looked at the staff coming and going, running everywhere, the arms full of heavy trays , flowers, presents, chairs… the altar proudly erected was in the garden, with dozens of different roses braided all over, among which, "Sweet Candy".

The first guests were already there discussing in little groups scattered all over the garden on the green grass. The light wind made her raise her head on the blue sky. A couple of people attracted her attention and her eyes turned cold. How dare they come here?

Downstairs, Eliza Reagan and Archibald Cornwell were having a serious conversation, before they got interrupted by a Susanna Marlowe, all dressed in black. She got angry, as fast as lightning in her robe, Annie got out and she opened the door, in front of a stunned Patty and Mrs. Brighton. What's gotten into the future bride? They decided to follow her and they arrived in front of a surprising but amusing scene; Annie was talking to Susanna;

\- What are you doing here?

\- I came to assist to Terry's decadence …

\- Decadence? That's how you see our wedding?

\- Terry is mine, I lost my leg saving his life, that's what I get for it…

\- Let me tell you something, Miss Marlowe, if I had been with Terry on the day of your accident, I would've pushed you myself from that roof to prevent you for committing suicide for good. Candy was too good to leave you her man, today by marrying Terry, I'm avenging her for your vindictiveness. I refuse to see you assist to the ceremony.

\- And who's going to force me to leave? You?

\- I would make you leave this place! Said Terry's voice on the last step of the stairs.

\- Terry… my love. Don't marry her, you're going to make a big mistake, I would know how to make you happy. Cancel this wedding, come back to me.

\- The only big mistake I've made, Susanna, was not to have stop Candy from leaving me. Our break up and your blackmail sent her to die at the war on the battle field in Verdun. Would you have the same courage as her?

\- It's stupid to devote your life to wounded soldiers when there's a war! I wouldn't have gone that far!

\- That's why I loved Candy with all my heart and I hated you with a passion.

\- What? Yelled Susanna.

Mrs. Brighton entered the conversation:

\- Wait a minute Terrence, you say you still love Candy?

\- And he will love her to her last breath mom, said Annie.

\- How could you accept to have a man who loves you only half…?

\- He doesn't love me half, mom, he loves me completely.

\- I don't understand, said Mrs. Brighton.

\- What I mean, is that Terry loves me with all his heart, different from his love for Candy. You know it's normal that he can't forget her, I'm happy with that. Terry gives me all his attention and all his love. I'm happy to have that honor.

\- Annie…, said Terry softly, thank you.

\- You're going to regret it, said Susanna bitterly, in two years, your marriage would be burning and reduce to nothing.

\- Thank you for all your wishes of happiness, said Annie. Now I want you to leave my house now.

\- It's Terry's house…

\- She lives with me Susanna, it's her house. Do as she says! Leave!

Green of rage beaten, Susanna turned around and left crying. Annie had a sigh putting her hand on her face. Terry was worried and approached her:

\- You're not feeling good honey?

\- I'm fine, she said smiling. It's just this little minx who got me upset. I just need to get myself together.

\- I love you, you know that?

\- As much as I love you my love.

Terry was getting ready to kiss her when Patty intervene:

\- Hey Casanova… not before the wedding, and need I remind you that you can't see the bride before the wedding…

\- Since I'm not wearing my wedding dress, I don't see where the problem is, said Annie.

\- No, no, said Mrs. Brighton with a smart smile on the lips. Later! Let's go finish getting you ready.

\- Well, you've heard the colonels, said Annie.

\- I'll see you later, said Terry smiling.

Annie was taken back upstairs and Terry went back to Albert and his mother, waiting for the time of the ceremony.

In the bedroom, Annie had just put on her white wedding dress. Mrs. Brighton looked at her smiling, then she told her:

\- This is your great grandmother's necklace. For something old.

\- Annie here is a bracelet Albert offered me, for something borrowed.

\- I wanted to give you these earrings, said Mr. Brighton, for something new.

\- And finally for something blue, your garter! Said Patty coming near her.

Annie pull up her dress and her friend slipped the circle garter blue and while until half her thigh. She got a bouquet of flowers in her hands from her mother and her mother put the veil in front of her face. She observed herself in the mirror and the pride she felt at that moment was indescribable… she was finally getting married. She was on the verge of linking her life to the one of the man she had fallen madly in love with. Mr. Brighton knocked on the door and got in. he looked at his daughter and his smile confirms that he loves the result. He approached her and lifted the veil lightly to kiss her on the forehead:

\- You are magnificent, my daughter. My biggest pride.

\- Thank you dad.

\- Are you ready?

\- Yes.

\- It's time, let's go.

Mr. Brighton gave him her arm and he took it. Mrs. Brighton got out of the room and Patty congratulates Annie before leaving the room too.

In the garden, in front of the altar, Terry was waiting for his future wife, talking to his best men, Albert and Charlie. They're interrupted by the Cannon by Pachelbel, which started, played on the piano by one of the guests. Terry looked at the little flower girls walking on the aisle with putting their petals on the ground, the little ring bearers were following them, they went to sit on the first row next to Eleonor Baker. The wedding march started. All the guests stood up to greet the bride. She appeared at her father's arm and was walking towards Terry who smiled at her. When she got close to him, Mr. Brighton gave his daughter's hand to the actor who took it with tenderness. The couple then turned to the priest who asked the guests to sit.

\- We are gathered here today to unite this couple. If anyone has any reason for which this couple can't get married let them speak now of forever hold their peace.

The silence was the reply the priest got.

He continue his speech and read the Bible. Songs were sang and the ceremony went on very well. Patty made a speech citing Candy by saying:

\- She would've been happy to see you get married, I'm sure of it. Don't be ashamed of what you're doing, live your story and leave the past in the past.

The priest got the people to stand up and he said:

\- Terrence Graham Grandchester, do you take Annie Jones Brighton as you lawful wedded wife?

\- I do.

\- You swear to love her , to respect her, to be faithful until death do you part?

\- I swear, said Terry looking at Annie.

\- Annie Jones Brighton, do you take this man Terrence Graham Grandchester as you lawful wedded husband?

\- I do.

\- You swear to love her , to respect her, to be faithful until death do you part?

\- I swear, said Annie clearly with conviction.

\- Did you prepare any vows?

\- Yes, they both answered.

\- Go ahead.

They both say at the same time:

\- This ring will be the reminder of our love until the end of times. I'm giving you this ring to seal the vows that I'm going to pronounce and by wearing it, remember how much I love you and not only this precious day. Without you, my soul would be empty, my heart broken, my being incomplete.

Then Terry said:

\- I was lost, I was in the desert, heart broken and you came into my life. Your love slowly invaded my heart, like the foam on the sand on the beach. And since there will never be a morning without an ocean, there won't be a day without my love for you. May our love stay as constant as the waves and never-ending like the ocean. I don't doubt that our engagement and I know that we can overcome anything. I take you as my wife and especially as my best friend, in front of God and men. I promise you today, that our love will never change, like the waves, like the waters that nourish the earth and maintain life, my love with be constant and will support you until the end of times. I love you Annie.

\- I look at you and I see my best friend. Your energy and your passion inspire me in a way I didn't think was possible. Your inside beauty is so strong that I'm not afraid of anything anymore. I never thought I would find someone I could love and that would love me back, I never thought I would find unconditional love with you. I realized that even when we were appart, you were always with me, you are my soul mate. You gave a goal to my life, when I didn't have any. Without you, my soul would be empty, my heart broken, my being incomplete. I thank God every day for bringing you into my life and I thank you for loving me. It's a miracle for me to find peace of mind and the happiness you're giving me. In honor of this miracle, I promise to love you and to cherish your forever. I love you Terry.  
(**The wedding vows chosen by Mallory Quinn**)

The rings were exchanged and the priest authorize Terry to kiss the bride;

\- I declare you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.

Terry lift Annie's veil and he leaned to kiss her. He closed his eyes and whispered:

\- I love you Mrs. Grandchester.

Then he kissed her tenderly under the guests' applauds. Annie put her arms around her husband's neck and kissed him back fierily. They were married, on their way for a new life together.


	21. Chapter 21

_**The Broken Hearts**_

_**Chapter 20  
"The mended hearts"**_

The wedding reception was full of actors, producers, sponsors and people from the high society.  
The newlyweds opened the dance floor under a thunder of applause. Annie was so happy, she couldn't believe she wasn't dreaming. Dancing with Terry, "her husband", it was almost unreal.

\- What are you thinking about my darling? Asked Terry.

\- I feel like I'm dreaming, said Annie smiling.

_"__If this is a dream, I don't ever want to wake up!" Candy used to say._

\- You're not dreaming my darling, said Terry.

\- Do you know how much I love you, my love?

\- No, said Terry, tell me …

\- I love you Terrence Grandchester.

\- I love you Annie Grandchester.

Terry took her lips and kissed her while they were dancing. They were happy. Annie danced with her father and Terry danced with his mother.

\- Are you ok baby? Asked Eleonor.

\- I'm doing great mum…

\- Are you happy?

\- I never thought I could be this happy.

\- Life if full of surprises.

\- As a matter of fact…

Annie and her father were also talking.

\- I'm happy to see that you got a hold of your life. You're really happy.

\- I love Terry, like I never thought I could love someone…

\- I wish you all the happiness in the world.

\- Thank you daddy…

Then she danced with her father-in-law.

\- I'm happy for you and my son.

\- Thank you Your Grace. I love him, said Annie.

\- I can see it, I can feel it…

Terry was dancing with Mrs. Brighton.

\- You're a charming young man, you are wonderful on stage and most of all, you love my daughter…, said Evelyn Brighton.

\- I'm happy you realized that, said Terry.

\- And you not modest either!

They burst out laughing together. The rest of the reception went on fine. Annie and Terry left the reception together. Annie threw her bouquet and Patricia caught it laughing. She was going to be the next bride… Albert looked at her smiling.

Terry and Annie went in a villa the duke had booked for them for their honeymoon.

Annie was very nervous. The wedding night… Ever since Terry had kissed her for the first time, she had dreamed of what would've happened if she hadn't left and let Terry make love to her… She was finally going to have the answer to her questions. She had heard rumours at the theatre, she had got cutting remarks from other jealous actresses… Terrence Grandchester, the King of broadway, had married her, Annie Brighton! He loved her and she loved him too, like crazy.

She got ready for her wedding night. She had maid who helped her put her things away, while she was soaking in a perfumed bath. When she got out of the bath, she dried herself and put on a bathrobe in pink silk. She sat at her dresser and she brushed her hair for a long time…

Terry arrived in the bedroom and looked at her. He had taken a shower in another bathroom. He was topless and his hair was still wet. Oh God, he was so handsome! He approached his wife who had stood up. He took her in his arms and he kissed her, slowly at first, then more fierily. They mutually took off what they were wearing and they went to bed… Terry, who was used to quickies, was taking all his time, he was savouring every second and he was surprised to see how patient he was, but he wanted to make the pleasure last and he wanted to be soft with his wife… he was guiding her step by step, he caressed her like she was never caressed before and she was burning of desire… Terry was very soft and the pain she felt didn't take long to go away letting its place to a soft feeling that was rising and making her moan louder and louder. Terry managed to take her to the same rhythm as him and they went together to the summit of ecstasy and they exploded of pleasure…

\- Oh my love, said Annie, I never would've imagined such a strong sensation, oh I love you my love! I love you much!

\- I love you too, my dear Annie… you have contented me.

\- And I am a contented woman too… I love you.

\- I love you…

They spent the rest of the night learning how to love each other, how to make themselves feel good. Annie felt like she loved Terry even more after making love with him.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry was working at the theatre and Annie was working at her store. It didn't take her long to become pregnant and Terry wanted her to slow down her work rhythm.

\- I can do it, honey, she said.

\- It doesn't mean that you have to do it. Think about the baby…

\- All right, I don't want to put my baby's life in danger, I promise to delegate from now on…even if I feel like I'm stronger… isn't that right, my little Candy? You're making me stronger?

Annie was holding her bell while she said that. Terry approached her and he put his head on her belly.

\- You're sure it's a girl? Said Terry.

\- It's our little Candy, said Annie smiling.

\- And Terrence Junior?

\- That will be the next one…

\- A woman's will…, said Terry.

\- …is God's will! Said Annie laughing.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Albert married Patricia in New York. He wanted to stay away from his family in Chicago. His family was there of course for the wedding. Eliza was sulking. Her arranged marriage… she wanted to be the matron of honor at Albert's wedding, but Patricia wouldn't have it.

\- It doesn't make sense! She said, we're not friends.

\- But Annie is very pregnant, said Albert.

\- Honey, you know I love you, but for Eliza, it's no, niet, non! Annie, has long as her water doesn't break, is going to be my matron of honor!

Annie with her big belly was the matron of honor. She also danced and she was feeling the baby dance inside her belly. Terry who was holding her against him was also feeling the baby's movement.

\- This is wonderful, he said smiling.

But before the end of the reception, Annie's water broke. Terry was dancing with Patricia. She waited patiently for him to come back at their table.

\- Honey, she said.

\- Are you ok?

\- We have to go to the hospital…

\- What? Oh…OH! Said Terry panicking.

They sneaked out of the reception quietly to go to the hospital. A few hours later, little Candice Maria Grandchester was born weighing almost 4 kg. Mother and child were doing fine.

_**"**__**Terrence Grandchester, the king of Broadway, had just become a father with the birth of his little princess who is his spitting image… A little one born in a family full of talented people. Is she going to become a famous designer-seamstress like her mom? Or is she going to follow her father's and grand-mother's footsteps by becoming an actress? Only the future, will tell us… for the moment, the little princess won't be able to give us any interview, until she grows up. Her milk bottle is what's interesting her at the moment…"**_

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

A year later, Terrence Junior was born to his parents' and big sister's great joy…

Patricia had also given an heir to Albert.

Eliza in her arranged marriage also had a family, even if she had some extra-conjugal affairs often…

Terry's parents got back together and the Duke took his beloved back to England. The new Duchess of Grandchester was not working at the theatre anymore, she devoted herself to her husband and their life together.

Archie had to resign himself to find another woman in his life. He kept comparing all of them to Annie, deep down inside. He will regret until the end of his life, ruining his chance with the only woman who loved him for him… All the others were superficial and materialistic…

They say when a star dies, another one is born…for every life lost, there's a new life that is born. It's the circle of life. Life is always full of surprises. Terrence Grandchester would have never thought he would find happiness again with the best friend of his beloved; Annie Brighton… Yet, they were the perfect candidates, perfect for each other; they both had their heart broken and they mutually mended each other's heart and they let a new love invade them, give them hope, show them that life is not sad, that life could still be beautiful, despite daily tribulations… The broken hearts were mended.

_**THE END**_


End file.
